Lonely Love
by aerii
Summary: (END!)Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan eommanya tentang sifat buruk Kim Jongin agar membatalkan perjodohannya dengan teman masa kecilnya, Kim Jongin. Meski semua orang mengatakan Jongin sudah berubah, namun dimata Kyungsoo, Jongin masih sama seperti yang dulu. Sebenarnya masalalu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lupakan? /Kaisoo story/Hunsoo slight Chanbaek /GS/EXO
1. Chapter 1

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) Seulgi, others dan akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Ini cerita berchaptered pertama author, semoga readers suka, plish jangan di bash !**_

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

"Gongju-nim, palli irronae" panggil wanita paruh baya yang sedang membangunkan sang putri.

Gadis mungil yang masih memejamkan matanya dan membalut dirinya dengan selimut hanaya melenguh kasar.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut hanya bisa berkacak pinggang sambl menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. "Irronae, gongju-nim" lanjutnya lagi dengan lembut namun menahan rasa jengkelnya.

Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu mengusap matanya "Wae, eomma? Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkanku" balas Kyungsoo sambil membelakangi eomma nya. Kyungsoo kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Cepat bangun PERAWAN TUA!"

Kyungsoo menghempaskan selimutnya lalu duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Eomma,,, kau benar-benar ingin anak gadismu menjadi perawan tua eoh? Setiap hari kau memanggilku dengan nama kesayanganmu itu. Ingat eomma, aku baru mau masuk usia 23 tahun, masih jauh dari definisi kata PERAWAN TUA" omel Kyungsoo sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang masih berteberangan di alam mimpi.

Sang eomma hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah putri bungsunya, "Yak ! waktu berliburmu sudah habis, sejak kelulusanmu dua minggu yang lalu kau hanya bersantai ria dirumah, rumahku bukan hotel , Do Kyungsoo" balas sang eomma.

Kyungsoo kesal, mengerti apa yang dimaksud eommanya. Ya memang, Kyungsoo telah menyelasaikan studi nya di Kanada. Dua minggu yang lalu ia kembali menetap di Seoul. Selama dua minggu itu pula Kyungsoo hanya menyibukkan diri di rumah tidak keuar untuk mencari kerja. Jika eomma nya marah-marah begini pasti karena eomma sudah bosan dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar.

"Cepat mandilah, lalu turun. Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan kepadamu" kata eomma sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih kesal karena acara tidurnya di ganggu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dan mendapati sang eomma tercintanya sedang duduk i depan tv sambil membuat khimchi. Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau musim dingin akan segera tiba. Kyungsoo duduk di samping eomma nya sambil memasang sarung tangan karet berwarna merah dan ikut membantu eommanya sambil mengolesi bahan khimchi tersebut. Kyungsoo memperhatikan eomma yang tengah sibuk menonton tv namun tangannya tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Meski eomma nya sudah memasuki usia kepala 5, dimata Kyungsoo sang eomma tetap cantik, apalagi saat menggunakan apron motif bunga-bunga dan rambut yang tipis diikat cepol hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjang sang eomma. Huh! Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo tidak hidup dijaman sang eomma saat masih muda, betapa cantiknya ia pada asanya.

"Berhentilah menatap wajahku seperti itu, gongju-nim! Jika kau tak ingin mati di tangan Do Yesung" kata sang eomma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

Kyungsoo mencibir "Tuan Do Yesung tak kan membunuhku, eomma. Dia sangat mencintaiku" balas Kyungsoo.

Eomma tersenyum kecil. "Kapan kau akan mencari pekerjaan Kyungsoo?"

"Naen mollayo... aku masih ingin istirahat eomma" Kyungsoo merengek.

"Dua minggu sudah cukup waktumu, sayang."

"Wae? Eomma sudah bosan melihatku dirumah?"

Eomma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum mengejek "Ya, aku sangat bosan dan lelah harus mengurusmu. Jika bukan karena kau keturunan dari Do Yesung, mungkin aku sudah mengusirmu" candanya.

"Eomaaaa..." Kyungsoo sedikit teriak atas candaan sang eomma.

"Kyungsoo mianhae" kata eomma pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

Kyungsoo memperhatikan perubahan wajah sang eomma yang semakin serius "Ada apa eomma?"

Sang eomma berdiri dan melepas sarung tangannya, lalu berlalu ke arah kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa amplop berwarna coklat, lalu mennyerahkannya ada sang putri.

Kyungsoo melepas sarung tangannya lalu menerima pemberian sang eomma "Ige mwoya?"

"Bukalah"

Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan sang eomma ia membaca isi amplop tersebut, surat panggilan interview. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa ia mendapat panggilan interview sedangkan ia sendri merasa tak pernah membuat surat lamaran pekrjaan. Kyungsoo menatap sang eomma seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tahu SM Art High School?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Itu kan sekolah ku dulu eomma, waeyo?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu eomma mengirimkan surat lamaran pekerjaan atas saran Lee Taemin"

"Lee Taemin? Bukankan ajhumma itu adalah direktur sekolah SM art?" Kyungsoo ingat sosok wanita itu, karena wanita itu adalah gurunya saat SD sekaligus istri pemilik yayasan SM Art group. Kyungsoo juga ingat jika sang eomma yang sebenarnya kudet adalah sahabat dari wanita sosialita tersebut.

Sang eomma mengangguk "Dia ingin kau menjadi guru di SM High School,"

"Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi guru eomma, aku ingin menjadi Translator"

"Kau kuliah di jurusan bahasa, dan disana kekurangan guru bahasa Inggris. Lagi pula eomma tak setuju kau bekerja sebagai translator yang selalu bergadang setiap malam, mulai besok wifi eomma cabut"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya "Kau lebih kejam dari ibu tiri, nyonya Do Ryeowook" kata Kyungsoo kesal.

"Lusa adalah hari interview nya, eomma harap kau tidak mengecewakan eomma"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, "Aku tak pernah mengecewakan eomma, eomma harus ingat itu"

Eomma tersenyum mengerti, "Kau memang nae gongju" katanya smabil mengelus rambut putrinya. Tak susah sebenarnya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo menuruti keinginannya. Karena memang pada dasarnya Kyungsoo bukan tipe anak pembakangkang dan semaunya sendiri. Gadis itu bukan gadis yang sulit ditaklukkan oleh sang eomma, kecuali masalah CINTA. "Sayang..." panggil sang eomma lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap sang eomma, entah mengapa panggilan tersebut sedikit membuatnya memiliki firasat yang buruk.

"Sebenarnya,,,,, eomma dan Taemin ahjumma berniat menjodohkanmu"

Kyungoo memelotokan matanya dengan pembicaraan sang eomma yang frontal, menurut Kyungsoo.

"Dengan Kim Jongin" lanjut sang eomma.

"Whaaat? Are you kidding me?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Eomma mengangguk pelan. "Eomma dan Taemin ahjumma sudah membicarakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kau masih di Kanada, bahkan Kim Jongin juga sudah mengetahuinya"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, ingin rasanya ia memaki perempuan yang telah melahirkannya atas kejujuran yang baru diucapkan oleh istri dari ayahnya tersebut. Perjodohan? Asli, ini lebih mengerikkan dari horornya menjadi jomblo ngenes. Begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Chankaman eomma... aku masih dalam mode terkejut" kata Kyungsoo sedikit berlebihan.

Eomma menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Eomma... kenapa harus aku? Kau masih punya Kwangsoo oppa untuk dijodohkan"

"Yak! Oppa mu itu laki-laki Kyungiie, dan Jongin juga laki-laki"

Wait, tunggu, Jongin? Kim Jongin? "Eomma... apa yang kau maksud itu adalah Kim Jongin anak..."

Eomma mengangguk "Iyah sayang... Kim Jongin, teman SD dan SMP mu dulu"

Kyungsoo tertawa "hahahaha... eomma bercanda kan? Maksud eomma Jongin si hitam itu. ? eomma , oh jebalyo,,, batalkan rencana gila ini. Aku ingat Jongin itu seperti apa, dia BAD BOY eomma, ingatkan alasan kenapa dia di pindahkan keluar negri saat SMP itu karena dia mencoba membunuh teman sekelasnya,, hiii,,, mengingat kejadian itu saja membuat bulu kudduk merinding, bagaimana bisa anak seumuran Jongin mencoba membunuh sahabatnya sendiri" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-ngelus kedua lengannya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan menandakkan dia jijik dengan ingatannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Eomma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Dia sudah berubah sayang"

"Mana bisa laki-laki seperti itu berubah, dia bandel, dia menggunakkan kekuasaanya untuk menindas orang lain, dia... akh sudahlah jika aku sebutkan satu-satu bagaimana jahatnya dia, itu tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dua hari"

"Jika kau menganggap begitu, Taemin ahjumma yang memintanya langsung, beliau percaya kau bisa merubahnya menjadi lebih baik"

Lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan, "Hentikan omong kosong ini eomma... maafkan aku eomma, aku tak bisa menerima perjodohan ini"Kyungsoo berdiri dan berlalu dari eommanya.

"Wae? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Kyungsoo yang baru melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga, berhenti dan menatap sang eomma yang masih menatapnya dengan nada memohon "Ne eomma, di Kanada aku sudah memiliki kekasih" balas Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya.

Bohong. Itulah yang ditemukan disudut mata sang anak oleh sang eomma. Eomma melihat sebuah kebohongan. Wajar jika Kyungsoo menolak, Kyungsoo adalah saksi kenakalan Jongin di masalalu. Anaknya selama ini pun selalu bergaul dengan anak yang baik-baik. Jadi wajarlah jika sikap Kyungsoo seperti itu. Mungkin seperti itu lah pemikiran sang eomma terhadap anaknya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, ia mengusap beberapa kali wajahnya yang bulat.

"Isssh,,, jinjja,,,?! Apa-apaan ini, di jodohkan dengan si hitam itu. Apa eomma sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk menyerahkan anak gadisnya kepada pria macam itu. Pliss eomma, sekian banyak lelaki di Seoul, tapi kenapa niatmu menjodohkanku dengan Kim Jongin" omel Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjangnya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo menyeruput kopi ammericano yang ada di tangan kirinya, namun pandangannya tak ia alihkan dari netbook di depannya. Hari ini ia tengah mengedit ulang hasil terjemahan novel sebelum ia kirim ke kliennya. Namun, di kedai kopi ini, Kyungsoo mengalami ha-hal aneh. Ia merasa tengah di perhatikan oleh seseorang, namun Kyungsoo sudah celingak-celinguk dan hasilnya NIHIL. Ia tak memukan siapapun yang tengah memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah bersikap cuek. Mungkin karena ia masih kesal dengan sang eomma. Bahkan sore ini pun ia pergi tidak pamit kepada eommanya. Mungkin saat ini littel gongju tengah melakukan pemberontakan.

PUK!

Kyungsoo terkejut karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Kyungsoo saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya menepuk pundaknya.

Pria itu tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan giginya. "Sendiri saja,?" goda Chanyeol sambil duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Mana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah kasir dan melihat gadis mungil tengah sibuk memesan minuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iseng aja, sedang bosan dirumah"

"Makanya lekaslah kau mencari kekasih, Soo-yah! Aku tak ingin kau menggoda Chan oppa" sambung Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku masih ingin main-main dulu Bakkie"

"Tapi kalau kau terlalu lama sendiri nanti malah jadi perawan tua loh" goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan obrolan sahabat dan kekasihnya, ia sibuk melahap kentang goreng yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Jika aku menjadi perawan tua, itu sudah tugasmu untuk berbagi suami kan Baek? Aku rasa Chanyeol tak masalah memiliki istri dua, iyah kan Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendongkak dan membalas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman mautnya "Itu memang cita-citaku menjadikan kalian berdua istriku" jawab Chanyeol.

"Yak...!" Baekhyun sedikit teriak sambil mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meringis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia senang menggoda sahabatnya. Ternyata tak sia-sia ia keluar rumah dan bertemu kedua sahabatnya di kedai kopi. "Wae Baek ? bukankah kita sahabat, appaku appamu juga, kekasihmu kekasihku juga kan?" goda Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Itu perjanjian kita dulu sebelum aku memiliki Chan oppa" balas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mudah memerah karena ia goda.

"Ku dengar kau melamar pekerjaan di SM High School?" tanya Chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ne, itu perbuatan eomma dan Direktur Taemin, dia merekrutku"

Baekhyun yang menangkap pembicaraan mereka langsung menghentikan acara menyeruput minumannya "Ku dengar istri ketua bukan lagi direktur sekolah SM?"

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya "Oh yah? Siapa sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua pundaknya "Mollayo"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SM Art School

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat membaca plang nama bangunan yang kini berdiri kokoh di depannya. Gudung itu tak berubah, masih sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Empat tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo memasuki gedung itu masih dengan mengenakan seragam kebesaran sekolah SM tersebut. Sejak SD SMP hingga SMA, Kyungsoo sekolah di sekolah yang sama milik SM group. Dia juga adalah siswi yang termasuk di kenal oleh para guru dan karyawan sekolah tersebut karena beberapa hal, pertama karena Kyungsoo termasuk siswi yang akif dan cerdas, kedua karena sifat Kyungsoo yang ramah dan supel jadi mudah diingat oleh para guru dan jajarannya, ketiga karena suatu alasan yang ingin Kyungsoo lupakan dan benar-benar ingi melupakan.

Tap,,,,,tap...tap... Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki gedung mewah tersebut.

"Ah selamat pagi Do saem" sapa seseorang yang wajahnya asing menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ah selamat pagi, eum,,, saya baru masuk sini mengapa kau mengelku?" balas Kyungsoo pada gadis cantik yang menyapanya.

"Oh, anda sudah di tunggu oleh Kim sajangnim... mari saya antar menuju ruanganya" katanya lagi.

"oh, nee,,,, khamsahamida er..." Kyungsoo mencoba mencari nama perempuan itu.

"Seulgi, Jo naeun Park Seulgi imnida.." kata gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengikuti gadis manis itu membawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Seulgi berhenti di sebuah pintu.

"Tugas saya sudah selesai, silahkan anda masuk, sajangnim menunggu anda" kata Seulgi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Geureum..." kata Seulgi berpamitan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan pintu.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jika hanya Taemin ahjumma mungkin ia tak segugup ini, tapi dia mendengar bahwa direktur sudah dialih tangankan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Aroma mint yang tercium saat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan direktur tersebut. Ruangan yang rapi dan berbeda dengan ruangan Taemin ahjumma saat menjabat menjadi direktur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena suatu alasan dulu, Kyungsoo sering memasuki ruangan direktur yang sebenarnya terlarang untuk siswa biasa. Biasanya hanya siswa yang bermasalah yang sangat akut yang bisa memasuki ruang direktur Taemin. Percayalah, Kyungsoo gadis baik-baik bahkan ia tak membiarkan namanya masuk dalam daftar buku hitam guru BK.

Seorang pria berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia adalah direktur baru tersebut.

"Permisi" kata Kyungsoo ramah dan masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari pria itu tersenyum meremehkan sambil menyesap secangkir kopi hangat yang di pegangnya. Perlahan pria itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo. Mata elangnya menatap intens ke arah Kyungsoo, dan jangan lupakan senyum yang seolah merendahkan tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya tersebut.

DEG!

Kyungsoo merakasan seseorang telah memainkan stop timer. Kyungsoo merakasan detik jam pun berhenti saat kedua mata belonya bertemu dengan mata elang yang ada di depannya.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke arah mejanya lalu meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang "Selamat datang, Nona Do Kyungsoo" sapanya lembut namun membunuh.

"K-k-kau...?"balas Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Yah, ini aku ! lama kita tak berjumpa, eoh!" sapanya lagi sambil duduk di kursi kekuasaannya.

 _Tuhan cabut nyawaku sekarang!._ Doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.

 **TeBeCe or END**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hehehehe... lagi belajar bikin epep berchaptered, semoga tidak membosankan hehe..**

 **Chapter pertama, mohon riviewnya, pemirsah..! :D :D**

 **Supaya bisa di perbaiki di chap selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Oh Sehun, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, others dan akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Ini cerita berchaptered pertama author, semoga readers suka, plish jangan di bash !**_

 _ **Yeyeye, I am back ! sedikit kecepatan yah :D :D karena author tahu kalian pasti kangen sama istri kaisoo yang kechee ini kan #plakkk #abaikan**_

 _ **Chapter 2 datang, masih mau baca ? yakin gak mau? Ntar malah penasaran loh? #pliiiss abaikan lagi! Author kasih yang special di chapter 2, ada moment HunSoo-nya,**_

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous chapter**

 _ **Kyungsoo merakasan seseorang telah memainkan stop timer. Kyungsoo merakasan detik jam pun berhenti saat kedua mata belonya bertemu dengan mata elang yang ada di depannya.**_

 _ **Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke arah mejanya lalu meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang "Selamat datang, Nona Do Kyungsoo" sapanya lembut namun membunuh.**_

" _ **K-k-kau...?"balas Kyungsoo tak percaya.**_

 _ **Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Yah, ini aku ! lama kita tak berjumpa, eoh!" sapanya lagi sambil duduk di kursi kekuasaannya.**_

 _ **Tuhan cabut nyawaku sekarang!. Doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Silahkan duduk, nona Do" katanya lembut yang mampu membius semua telinga wanita, namun tidak bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan pelan dan duduk di hadapan direktur muda itu.

"Sepertinya kita tak perlu melakukan interview lagi nona, aku percaya pada kemampuan mu, kau selalu bisa diandalkan mengingat bagaimana nilai-nilai mu di sekolah dan perguruan tinggi" katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo tak bersuara, ia hanya tetap memasangkan wajah datarnya. _Cih! Sebenarnya dia ini memuji atau merayu sih!_. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati yang pastinya tidak di dengar oleh si direktur muda itu.

"Ini" Pria muda itu menyerahkan map hitam pada Kyungsoo "Ini adalah kontrak perjanjian kerja kita, kau bisa membaca dan mendatangani di situ" katanya lagi yang pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis mungil bermata belo di depannya.

Kyungsoo menerimanya. Meski ia sadar tengah di pandangi secara intens, ia tak memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo seolah merasakan dejavu. Kyungsoo menandatangi kontrak kerjanya sebagai guru di atas kertas tersebut setelah ia membaca dengan seksama isi perjanjiannya. Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari jika asal mencoret tanda tangan. Kyungsoo menutup kembali map tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada atasanya.

"Kau apa perlu beradaptasi dengan sekolah ini? Aku rasa tidak karena 12 tahun kau mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah ini kan?" tanya pria itu.

Kyungsoo megangguk "Ne, sajangnim. Saya sudah mengenal wilayah gedung sekolah ini, semua masih sama dan tak berubah, lalu kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja ?"

Pria itu tersenyum "Orang-orang yang memiliki semangat sepertimu yang kami butuhkan untuk membangun sekolah ini, tak salah jika istri ketua merekrutmu" pujinya lagi.

 _Dan orang sepertimu yang tidak dibutuhkan di sekolah ini!_. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya" kata Kyungsoo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda hormat.

"Sekertarisku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru, disana kau bisa menyesuaikan jadwalmu"

"Ah,,, terima kasih sajangnim, tapi saya masih ingat dimana letak ruang guru. Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Kyungsoo lalu membungkukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan yang sedikit menyesakkan menurutnya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya "Kita bertemu lagi _sweetie_ ," katanya penuh misterius.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Wae eomma tak bilang padaku kalau direktur itu si kkamjong" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyuci tangannya di wastafel toilet SM Art High School.

" **Kau tak bertanya pada eomma"** balas di seberang.

"Yak... apa eomma akan menceritkan hal jika aku bertanya?"

" **Jika kau meneriaki eomma mu seperti maling lagi, aku akan mengutukmu supaya cepat laku"** ancam sang eomma.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Ancam saja terus anak mu ini, sekalian saja kau sumpahi anakmu supaya menikah dengan anak presiden"

Terdengar sang eomma tertawa garing **"Jika kau marah dengan eommamu, marahlah jika kau sudah di rumah. Jangan buang-buang pulsa, hwaitting uri gongju!"**

"Berhenti memanggilku gongju-gongju eomma, geure aku tutup, jalga" Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya di cermin yang besar itu. Ia akan bekerja sebagai guru di sekolahnya dan menjadi bawahan seorang Kim Jongin. Siswa yang sangat nakal dan tak akan menyangka jika ia bakal menjadi direktur di sekolahnya. Meskipun ia anak dari pemilik yayasan tersebut, tapi apa semudah itu memberikan wewenang kepada anak nakal itu. Kyungsoo heran jalan pikiran orang tuanya.

Setelah menemui rekan kerjanya di ruang guru, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekolahnya. Lumayan untuk bernostalgia. Semasa sekolah dulu Kyungsoo aktif mengikuti beberapa club, ia menjadi anggota paduan suara, dia juga anggota osis, dan menjadi relawana palang merah.

Berhubung saat ini jam kegiatan belajar mengajar, jadi sekolah sangat sepi. Kyungsoo melewati ruangan club paduan suara. Ia ingat ia sering bernyanyi di ruangan itu, bersama Baekhyun dan Jongdae sahabatnya. Disamping suarangan itu ada ruang tari modern, meski ruangan mereka berdampingan Kyungsoo tak ingat jelas siapa angkatannya yang menjadi anggota seni tari.

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di ruang tari saat mendengar alunan musik hip hop lolos keluar dar ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo yang melihat pintu ruangan tersebut tak di tutup rapat, membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan sosok pria tinggi berkulit putih tengah menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama. Kyungsoo terpaku melihatnya. Ia merasa mendapatkan acara eksklusif untuk menonton tarian modern secara langsung. Kyungsoo benar-benar terpesona dengan tarian sang penari hingga ia tak sadar jika musik telah berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, noona?" tanya pria yang menyadari kegiatannya di tonton secara gratis oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut hingga ia terdorong entah oleh apa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca besar tersebut.

"Ah,, mianhae.. saya hanya tak sengaja lewat dan ..." belum sempat Kyungsoo menjelaskan penjelasnnya , pria tinggi berkulit putih membekap mulut Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut jelas. Belum sadar atas keterkejutannya, pria itu membawanya bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah berjongkok dengan Kyungsoo yang masih di bekap mulutnya oleh tangan kekar pria itu.

"Ssssttttt... jangan bersuara nuna, ada guru BK. Aku tak mau tertangkap lagi dan mendapat hukuman karena melewati jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris" bisik pria itu di telinga Kyungsoo.

Memang ada dua guru yang tengah lewat di depan ruangan itu. Kyungsoo pun mengenali siapa dua orang itu. Soo Hyun Saem dan Soo Young Saem. Kedua guru BK tersebut terkenal karena killernya bahkan pada era Kyungsoo sekolah dulu.

Setelah keadaan benar-benar aman, Pria itu melepaskan bekapannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung meloloskan diri dan berdiri di depan pria yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo cetus.

Pria itu berdiri, sangat tinggi karena Kyungsoo harus mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu. "Oh Sehun , nunna, aku siswa kelas 3" jawabnya polos.

"Yak.. aku ini guru mu, jangan panggil aku nunna, aku bukan nunnamu"

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu tersenyum meremehkan "Hahahahha... jangan bercanda nunna, mana mungkin kau guruku. Lihat badanmu nunna, kau bahkan lebih pantas menjadi junior ku" ejek Sehun yang masih tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya, ia diremehkan oleh anak ingusan yang baru ia kenalnya.

"Mata nunna cantik, pipi nunna lucu" katanya lagi.

"Kau Oh Sehun, sudah berani bolos pada jam Bahasa Inggris, dan sekarang malah menggoda gurumu. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas" perintah Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Oh Sehun terperanjat tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang di depannya bisa membentaknya. Padahal wanita yang ia goda akan bersemu merah termasuk guru-guru wanita di sekolahnya. Namun kali ini rayuannya tak mempan pada sosok mungil yang mengaku sebagai gurunya.

"Kembalilah ke kelas mu sekarang selagi aku masih bersikap baik, OH SEHUN" ulang Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Sehun si pangeran es hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berlalu dari Kyungsoo, belum sempat ia keluar ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo "Nunna jika kau guruku cepatlah masuk ke kelas ku, aku menantikan... nunna.." kata Sehun akhirnya sambil memberikan wink andalannya.

Kyungsoo melongo "Omo ! apa itu tadi... dasar anak jaman sekarang!" omelnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Selesai mandi Kyungsoo menghampiri ruang tv. Saat-saat seperti yang selalu ia nantikan jika dirumah. Ia akan berkumpul dengan keluarganya di depan tv. Sang eomma akan memberikan camil sebagai pelengkapnya. Kyungsoo merasa dia gadis paling sempurna dan bahagia karena orang tuanya yang mencintainya dan sang oppa yang selalu menghibur dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping oppa-nya dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan oppa-nya. Oppa yang sedang fokus menonton acara sepak bola bersama appa nya tak menggubris kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencomot kue kering yang tak jauh dari ia duduk lalu menyuapi sang oppa. Do kwangsoo yang menyadari hanya menyantap kue suapan dari adiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Setelahnya Kyungsoo sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil menantikan acara bola itu selesai. Dia tak menyukai acara bola.

Beberapa jam kemudian acara pertandingan sepak bola tersebut berakhir dan ditutup oleh keributan sang appa dan oppa. Kyungsoo dan eomma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat dua pria di hadapannya bertengkar kecil.

"Sebaiknya kalian minum dulu teh hijaunya, ini baik untuk kesehatan" lerai sang eomma yang baru muncul dari dapur.

Kedua anak dan suaminya langsung berebut teh hijau buatan sang eomma.

"Soo-yah! Ku dengar kau akan mengajar di SM High School?" tanya sang oppa.

"Ne oppa, besok aku akan mulai mengajar, menurut oppa , apa aku tidak terlalu muda untuk bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo manja.

"Justru kau terlalu tua untuk terjun di dunia kerja Soo-yah, jika bukan karena usaha eomma, kau pasti akan menjadi manusia berakar di kamar mu karena tak mau keluar kamar" sang eomma menimpali.

"Kau tidak terlalu muda Kyung, hanya saja kau terlalu mungil untuk menghadapi murid-muridmu" goda sang oppa.

"Kwang Soo oppa..." rengek Kyungsoo agar oppa nya berhenti menggodanya. Kwangsoo memang sangat senang menggoda adiknya, karena badan mereka yang sangat berlawanan. Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi gadis mungil sedangkan Kwangsoo tumbuh menjadi namja yang tingginya menurut Kyungsoo abnormal.

"Ini baru permulaan Soo-yah! Appa harap pekerjaan ini cocok untukmu. Appa dan eomma khawatir jika kau selalu bergadang di depan komputer setiap malam" sang appa menimpali.

"Ne appa.. arraseo"

Kyungsoo kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang oppa.

"Berhenti bersikap manja padaku Kyungie, aku tak ingin Bo Young salah paham denganku lagi" gertak Kwangsoo.

"Wae? Kau kan oppa ku, tinggalkan saja dia jika masih saja cemburu padaku. Gadis macam apa yang tak memahami kekasihnya" balas Kyungsoo cuek dan membuat Kwangsoo ingin menjitak kepala sang adik karena ucapannya yang ceplas-ceplos.

"Biarkan saja Kwangsoo-yah ! Uri gongju hanya belum pernah merasakan memiliki kekasih saja" goda sang eomma yang langsung mendapat death glare dari sang gongju-nya.

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan uri Gongju dengan Jongin, eommaa? Bukankan kalian berencana mendekatkan mereka?" tanya sang appa.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kwangsoo. "Aku pertegas lagi, aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan kkamjong. TITIK!" kata Kyungsoo setengah teriak.

"Waeyo? Ku pikir kalian dekat karena kalian tak terpisahkan sejak kecil?" kini sang oppa berpendapat.

"Jangan salah paham oppa, aku dan dia hanya teman sekelas. Dan aku tak ingin berhubungan apapun dengan dia. Dia itu terkenal dengan arogannya, dan kalian tahu dia sekarang menjadi direktur di SM? Gila kan? Bagaimana bisa diusia muda itu ia memegang alih SM group, harusnya kan orang tuanya tidak membiarkan manusia macam dia mengambil alih sekolah" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada tak sukanya.

"Jangan begitu, gongju-nim! Kau kan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin sejak 7 tahun lalu, bisa saja dia sudah berubah" Kwangsoo kembali menyeruput teh hijaunya.

Kyungsoo mencibir oppanya "Mustahil anak senakal Kim Jongin akan berubah oppa,"

"Memangnya dia senakal apa Kyung, setau appa di bukan tipe anak yang jahil dan membully temannnya, kamu bukan korban kejahilannya kan?" tanya appa.

"Dia memang tidak jahil, dia memang tidak membully, tapi diaa meeee..." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebenarnya. Dia juga tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya. _Issh...semua karena KIM JONGIN !_

Appa, eomma dan Kwangsoo diam menantikan jawaban Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Ah,,, Molla... kalian masih ingat kan kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang melibatkan Kim Jongin, bukan kah itu satu bukti kenalakannya" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Appa menghela nafas panjang "Kasus itu bahkan tak membuktikan jika Jongin yang bersalah sayang..."

"Tetap saja dia terlibat" Kyungsoo keras kepala "Sudahlah, kenapa sih membahas namja itu. Kalian harusnya tahu kalau ini awal penderitaan ku bekerja di bawah pengawasannya jadi jangan kalian tambah-tambahkan dengan perjodohan gila itu" omel Kyungsoo sambil meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin, baru namanya saja mampu membuat Kyungsoo berapi-api. Apalagi jika harus hidup bersamanya. Membayangkannya saja mampu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Nah sudah sampai, sekarang turunlah" pinta Kwangsoo pada Kyungsoo pagi itu. Yah hari ini hari pertama Kyungsoo mengajar. Pagi ini ia meminta oppanya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Kyungsoo beralasan karena gengsi seorang guru naik bis, lagi pula karena Kyungsoo belum diijinkan membawa mobil sendiri dan bahkan dia tidak memiliki mobil. Kasihan uri gongju.

Kyungsoo memandang melas ke arah oppa nya "Oppa, apa aku harus bekerja disini?" tanyanya.

Kwangsoo melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu melirik adik tercintanya "Apa kau ingin kerja di rumah sakit jiwa bersamaku?" tawar Kwangsoo. Meskipun sikap Kwangsoo yang sedikit aneh, jangan ragukan kemampuannya sebagai psikiater.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, cukup sekali ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Baginya melihat pasien oppanya, sama saja melihat seorang psycho. "Annio, khamsahamida atas tumpangannya tuan Do" kata Kyungsoo sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil oppanya lalu melambaikan tangannya saat sang oppa mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari halaman sekolah megah tersebut.

"Selamat pagi,,,,, nunna..." sapa seseorang seduktif di dekat telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung membalikan badannya dan mendapati pria berseragam tengah tersenyum -yang menurut Kyungsoo aneh- manis kepadanya.

"K-k-kaau" balas Kyungsoo kaget.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun" kata Sehun.

"Oh iyah" kata Kyungsoo sambil berlalu dari Sehun namun ternyata Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ternyata nunna benar akan mengajar disini,,,wah kelas akan sangat menyenangkan jika gurunya secantik nunna.." kata Sehun di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Sehun berhenti juga di belakang nya.

"Wae nunna?"

"Begini yah Oh Sehun, kita di lingkungan sekolah dan jangan panggil aku nunna, aku gurumu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun tajam berharap Sehun akan takut padanya namun sayang harapan Kyungsoo harus pupus saat melihat senyum aneh Sehun.

"Baiklah aku tak akan memanggilmu nunna lagi, asal nunna mau berkencan dengan ku" pinta Sehun blak-blakkan.

Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya dengan tingkah calon muridnya yang satu ini "MWO?"

"Nunna makin lucu jika sedang terkejut, mulai hari ini nunna milikku !" kata Sehun sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih melongo dengan apa yang baru terjadi. _Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia baru saja menembakku? Ish,, awal yang buruk._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dua jam pertama Kyungsoo mengajar di kelas Satu, selain mengajar Kyungsoo juga di amanati untuk menjadi wali kelas tiga untuk menggantikan guru yang sudah pensiun. Tidak sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menaklukkan murid-muridnya, semua berjalan lancar.

Di jam selanjutnya Kyungsoo memasuki kelas 3-3 kelas yang akan ia awasi. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sebelum ia memasuki kelasnya. Suasana sedikit ricuh sehingga beberapa murid tak menyari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di mimbar kelas memperhatikan sedikit kerusuhan kelas. Ia tak bersuara, hingga akhirnya mereka dia dengan sendirinya dan tertunduk.

"Sudah rusuhnya? Atau mau di lanjut lagi? Bagi yang ingin melanjutkan silahkan keluar dari kelas" kata Kyungsoo penuh ketegasan membuat beberapa sisiwi perempuan merinding karenanya.

Semua diam. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Senyum manis yang sebenarnya menenangkan tapi di salahartikan sebagai racun oleh siswa/i di kelasnya "Baiklah jika tidak ada yang mau keluar untuk melanjutkan kegaduhannya, bisa kita mulai perkenalan kita hari ini"

"Saem, apa saem akan mengajar di kelas kami?" tanya seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya yang duduknya di kursi tengah depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeleng "Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian hingga kalian lulus, menggantikan Yang saem" balas Kyungsoo "Nama saya Do Kyungsoo, mohon kerja samanya, selama saya menjadi wali kelas kalian, saya tidak ingin mendengar kalian berbuat kesalahan yang mengakibatkan pengurangan pada point kalian, ingat sebentar lagi kalian akan memasuki ujian"

Semua siswa mengangguk.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok siswa yang duduk di pojokkan paling belakang dekat jendela tengah menempelkan kepalanya di meja. Ternya siswa itu tertidur. Kyungsoo turun dari mimbar dan menghampiri siswa tersebut.

"Excuse me.." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk meja tersebut.

Siswa yang tengah tertidur itu merasa terganggu dan mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu saat ia menyadari pria itu adalah Sehun.

"Oh hai nunna... annyeonghasseo" balas Sehun sambil kembali menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja berniat untuk tidur kembali.

"Bangun Oh Sehun,"

"Wae nunna...? aku mengantuk !" kata Sehun sambil mengusap wajah nya

"Sekarang bukan waktnya untuk tidur, kau pergilah ke kamar mandi dan basuh wajahmu" perintah Kyungsoo.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar pintu.

"Saem..." panggil siswa berkacamata

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"Yak! Kau Ill Woo-yah, jangan menggaggu nunna, dia milikku!" teriak Sehu pada sosok pria berkaca mata yang membuat seisi kelas kaget termasuk Kyungsoo bahkan terjadi keributan.

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya ke arah Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu benar-benar keluar kelas. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan mencoba menenangkan kelas kembali.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo mencoba meneguk soft drinknya saat jam istirahat sambil menikmati terpaan angin. Sesekali pandanganya ia alihkan pada murid yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, di tempat ini pula ia biasa menyaksikan permainan bola basket di lapangan terbuka. Melihat dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah, dapat melihat seluruh halaman sekolah. Tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit Kyungsoo hingga sekarang.

Dari tempatnya itu ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah ikut bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali Sehun melambaikan tangan ke Kyungsoo yang menyadari Kyungsoo di atas sana. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Soo Hyun saem, Kyungsoo menyampaikan keluh kesahnya tentang Sehun. Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun anak yang harus di perhatikan. Memang Sehun pintar dan jarang membuat onar, namun karena Sehun memiliki sikap yang kurang sopan kepada guru-gurunya itu yang membuat Sehun harus mendapat perhatian khusus. Kasus terbesarnya Sehun pernah membuat sang guru masuk rumah sakit karena Sehun membantah dan membuat sang guru marah, Sehun geram dan memukul guru tersebut. Soo Hyun Saem kaget ketika mendengar cerita Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun menurut saat Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun masuk ke kelas tempo hari dan kejadian tadi pagi. Soo Hyun Saem pun meminta Kyungsoo langsung untuk mengawasi dan merubah sedikit sifat Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal mengingat dia akan terus berhubungan dengan Sehun kedepannya.

"Sepertinya tempat favoritmu beristirahat tidak berubah" sapa seseorang yang langsung berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi pagar balkon tersebut.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongin tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, ? Padahal kita kan tidak pernah satu sekolah saat SMA" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum tipis "Sekarang kau mulai berbicara informal padaku, Do saem, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin kau bersikap ramah seperti ini"

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan sambil meminum kembali minum berkaleng tersebut.

"Selamat datang kembali di Seoul, nona Do"

"Noedo, selamat datang kembali atas kepulanganmu dari Amerika, ku harap banyak pengalaman baru yang kau dapatkan" balas Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan basket.

Jongin tersenyum "Aku kembali 3 tahun sebelum mu, dan aku banyak mendapat pengalaman baru, banyak hal yang ku pelajari"

"Syukurlah"

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang ingin pergi meninggalkan Jongin namun bingung mengawalinya, Jongin yang bingung untuk percakapan selanjutnya. Kyungsoo merasa terjebak sekarang.

"Apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Selama itu tidak menyusahkan," _dan selama tidak ada dirimu semua akan berjalan dengan mudah._

"Soal perjodohan itu..."

"Aku ingin kau membatalkannya" potong Kyungsoo degan cepat membuat Jongin mengeratkan peganggannya pada pagar besi tersebut saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

 **TBC**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hahhaha... kelar juga chapter 2 nya,,**

 **Gimana-gimana? Makin garing yah ?**

 **Yah , gimana dong, ini sudah kemampuan author,, hahahha maaf jika makin gajee**

 **Revieeuww dong... biar semangat ngelariinya :D**

 **And Then Terimakasih buat yang sudah merevieuw dan menunggu chapt. selanjutnya , repiieuw kalian menjadi semangat tersendiri buat author hehehe...**

 **See you di next chap yah.. :D doakan semoga author sehat dan bisa ngelarin ini epep :D**

 **XOXO**

 **from Kaisoo's wife**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Oh Sehun, Luhan, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, others dan akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 3 is coming, hahahaha entah mengapa author tak tega membiarkan kalian mati penasaran, (tuh author baik kan, poppo dong :* ) aslii ceritanya makin bikin penasaran, makanya buat yang gak sabar nunggu jangan di baca !**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 _ **~Previous chapter**_

 _ **Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang ingin pergi meninggalkan Jongin namun bingung mengawalinya, Jongin yang bingung untuk percakapan selanjutnya. Kyungsoo merasa terjebak sekarang.**_

" _ **Apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo mengangguk "Selama itu tidak menyusahkan," dan selama tidak ada dirimu semua akan berjalan dengan mudah.**_

" _ **Soal perjodohan itu..."**_

" _ **Aku ingin kau membatalkannya" potong Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuat Jongin mengeratkan peganggannya pada pagar besi tersebut saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo**_.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jongin terdiam.

Kali ini Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menggertakan giginya seolah menahan amarah "Mianhae Jongin," katanya pelan.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau ingin aku menolak perjodohan ini" Jongin akhirnya bersuara.

"Ku rasa banyak alasan yang harus aku jelaskan kepadamu satu, aku tak mencintaimu, dua, karena aku tidak akan mencintaimu dan terakhir aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu" jawab Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Jongin tersenyum kecil "Kau tahu jika cinta itu bisa datang karena terbiasa, kita bisa mencobanya"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum meremehkan "Kau sedang memohon padaku?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Bahkan aku tidak membiarkan hatiku terbuka sedikit saja untukmu" Jongin tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Sebesar itukah kesalahanku sampai kau menghukumku seperti ini?" Jongin bersuara pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kembali Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan "Aku tak menghukummu, hanya saja aku sudah bertekad di masa depan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan mu, dan sebagai informasi mu saja, aku disini pun bukan karena keinginan ku tapi demi eommaku" katanya lagi.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari amarah Jongin sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan siap meledak, ingin sekali ia menampar Kyungsoo jika saja...

"Saem... saem...saem,..." beberapa siswa/i berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin sambil terengah-engah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Se...Se...Sehun , saem...Sehun"

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Dia berkelahi saem, dengan Min Woo..." jawab siswa yang lainnya.

"Mworaguuuu?" Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung berlari kearah TKP bersama Jongin setelah menanyakan lokasi Jongin berkelahi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Yak..! Hentikan..." teriak Kyungsoo di dekat lapang saat melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk di atas badan Min Woo sambil memukuli lawannya berkali-kali. Sehun tak mengindahkan perintah Kyungsoo. Bahkan tak ada satu pun murid yang berani menghentikan Sehun.

Jongin? Jongin hanya diam terpaku melihat aksi Sehun yang tengah memukuli lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya bahkan wajah Min Woo sudah di penuhi darah. Jongin ingin menghentikan Sehun, namun tiba-tiba saja kakinya menjadi kaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Keringat dngin bercucuran, bahakan detak jantuknya memburu tak beraturan.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang hanya diam "Yak... kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Harusnya kau hentikan mereka?" kata Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak di samping Jongin. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sayu yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran, di pandangi seperti itu oleh Jongin. Jongin kembali melirik ke arah Sehun dan Min Woo. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa melihat Min Woo yang tak sadarkan diri namun masih dipukuli oleh Sehun. Karena tak ada yang meenghentikan aksi Sehun, Kyungsoo nekat memberanikan diri langsung memegang erat tangan Sehun yang hendak melayangkan pukulan kepada Min Woo. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah meminta Sehun untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Jebalyo...hentikan Sehun, ne...?" pintanya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo berharap ia menurutinya kali ini namun sepertinya ia salah sangka karena pandangan Sehun seolah mengatakan _jangan ikut campur_.

Sehun menghempaskan pegangan Kyungsoo dengan keras sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tersengkur dan kepalanya membentur salah satu pot bunga yang terbuat dari beton.

"Arrghhhh..." suara terakhir Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya dia pingsan di tempat.

"Kyungsoo saem..." teriak beberapa murid dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Mendengar teriakan teman-temannya, Sehun menghentikan aksi menyerangnya dan menatap nanar ke arah Kyungsoo yang di kerumuni teman-temannya. Sehun kaget dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Nunna...Nunna... Nunnnaaa... irronae,, Yak Nunna... irronae..." teriak Sehun yang memangku kepala Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung mengangkat Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke UKS.

Kita melupakan Jongin pemirsa,

Jongin hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang membawa Kyungsoo ala bridal jauh dari jangkauannya. Jongin menggeram, harusnya dia yang menggedong Kyungsoo, harusnya dia tak mengalami hal seperti ini, harusnya penyakit ini tak kambuh saat seperti ini. Harusnya, harusnya dan masih banyak kejadianya yang seharusnya terjadi sesuai dengan keharusannya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo melenguh kasar sambil memegang kepalnya yang nyeri. Ia membuka matanya dan ia sadar jika ia ada di UKS.

"Nunna kau sudah sadar,?" kata Sehun seketika saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Se-Sehun" katanya tebata dan sedikit terkejut karena Sehun datang entah darimana.

"Maafkan aku nunna" kata Sehun penuh penyesalan sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut pada perlakuan Sehun. "Sehun , luka mu" kata Kyungsoo pelan yang melihat wajah Sehun lebam dan ujung bibir nya sobek, mungkin akibat perkelahiannya dengan Min Woo.

"Dia tak ingin di obati sampai kau bangun, Kyungiie" kata sesorang yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memegang obat P3K.

"Luhan eonni" sapa Kyungsoo ramah saat melihat sunbae nya saat sekolah dan saat mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama.

"Kau sudah baikan Kyungiie?" tanyanya lembut sambil duduk di kursi petugas UKS yang tak jauh darinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melirik Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan nanar "Kau, mendekatlah pada Luhan eonnie, obati lukamu. Aku sudah bangun , Sehun" kata Kyungsoo mencoba lembut meski ia sebenarnya ingin mencincang muridnya yang satu ini.

Sehun menurut dan beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati Luhan. Dengan telaten Luhan membersihkan luka Sehun.

Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan badannya dengan menuruni ranjangnya.

"Kau juga perlu istirahat, Kyungie," kata Luhan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Ia menyadari pergerakkan Kyungsoo.

"Pekerjaan menungguku, eonnie. Aku baik-baik saja, aku titip Sehun yah eonni, tolong urus dia"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, gadis bermata rusa itu mengangguk "Itu sudah menjadi urusanku untuk merawat pasien"

"Dan kau Sehun, setelah selesai ini, temui aku di ruang BK" kata Kyungsoo cetus lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sehun yang takut. "Jangan khawatir, gurumu itu baik, dia hanya kejam di luarnya, sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba memahamimu, aku mengerti dia" kata Luhan seolah menjawab segala pertanyaan Sehun yang terpendam.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Yak! Oh Sehun...!" teriak Kyungsoo di atap. Sebenarnya dia tak akan berteriak jika saja Sehun mau menemuinya di ruang BK dan membuat pekerjaanya menjadi lebih mudah.

Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya. "Darimana nunna tahu aku disini?"

"Tempat mana lagi yang akan di jadikan tempat bersembunyi oleh siswa nakal sepertimu?" balas Kyungsoo "Kenapa kau mempersulit pekerjaanku, eoh? Aku menunggumu selama dua jam di ruang BK, kau ingin mempermalukan aku, eoh?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan emosinya kepada murid yang selalu memanggilnya "Noona" tersebut.

"Mianhae nunna" kata Sehun pelan "Maaf telah mengecewakanmu"

"Yak! Berhenti besikap seolah aku kekasihmu ! kau tahu, karena kelakuanmu kau hampir membunuh temanmu sendiri, lihatlah betapa kejamnya dirimu Oh Sehun!"

GREP!

Kyungsoo kaget saat Sehun memeluk dirinya erat. Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tak bisa berontak dan melepaskan pelukan sang murid.

"Sudah ngomelnya?" tanya Sehun lembut. Kyungsoo terdiam. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. "Ku mohon, bersikap lebih lembutlah padaku" bisik Sehun.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Masuk.." kata Kwangsoo dengan pelan saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Kwangsoo mendongkak dan melihat sosok yang menemuinya. Kwangsoo tersenyum lebar. "Duduklah, Jongin" katanya sambil mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

Jongin duduk dengan lemas di depan Kwangsoo. Ia terlihat gelisah. Ia mengendorkan tali dasinya dan beberapa kali mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Datang lagi?" tanya Kwangsoo yang hanya di mengerti oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kali ini aku tak bisa mengatasinya, hyung, mungkin karena penyebabnya ada di sampingku"

"Nugu? Kyungsoo?" tanya Kwangsoo yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jongin. "Yah,, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu semuanya Jongin, kau sudah tak bisa menutupinya"

Jongin terdiam.

"Ingat Jongin, aku tak ingin memberimu obat karena kau bisa ketergantungan. Penyakitmu ini bisa di hindari, jadi sebenarnya kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu"

"Apa akan baik-baik saja hyung?"

Kwangsoo tersenyum, Sudah beberapa bulan lalu Jongin menjadi pasien istimewanya " kau hanya mengalami Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, penyakit ini sebenarnya mudah ditangani oleh si penderita. Tapi mengingat dirimu yang sudah lama tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu aku takut kau akan mengalami Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) karena kecemasanmu yang berlebihan terhadap trauma mu. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kau ikut meditasi agar pikiran mu tenang"

"Aku merasa buruk di depan Kyungsoo, hyung! Dia benar-benar menutup hatinya"

"Akh,,, yeoja itu memang benar-benar keras kepala. Kau tak menyerah kan?"

Jongin menggeleng "Meski aku harus menyingkirkan satu penghalang jalanku, aku tak kan menyerah"

Kwangsoo yang mengerti arah pemikiran Jongin sedikit merinding takut kejadian beberapa tahun terulang lagi "Yak! Jongin-ah, kendalikan emosimu!" Kwangsoo sedikit berteriak.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Pikirannya hari ini benar-benar kacau. Terima kasih Oh Sehun, telah membuat hari pertama Kyungsoo bekerja menjadi berantakan. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Arrrrrgghhhh..." lolos satu teriakan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa ia tahan akhirnya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar sang oppa. Kyungsoo langsung memutar knop pintu dan itu membuat Kwangsoo terkejut sehingga ia dengan buru-buru membereskan berkas yang ia baca sebelumnya.

"Yak! Harusnya kau masuk setengah jam yang lalu saat aku sedang memakai bajuku" omel Kwangsoo.

"Dasar mesum..." kata Kyungsoo sambil mendekati sang oppa yang tanpa Kyungsoo sadari tengah menutupi berkas-berkas di map dengan tangannya "Kau sedang apa oppa?" tanya nya sedikit heran.

Kwangsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Oh itu anu,, aku,,sedang,, sedang,... sedang mempelajari kasus pasienku"

"Kim Jongin? Pasienmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membaca nama berkas yang sedang di tutupi oleh Kwangsoo.

Kwangsoo sedikit melotot "Ah,, itu nama pasienku, dia sedikit aneh. Namanya sedikit pasaran yah, seperti nama direkturmu"

Kyungsoo berlalu dan duduk di ranjang oppanya "Aku tak pernah berfikiran itu kkamjong oppa,"

Kwangsoo bernafas lega, setidaknya hari ini ia bisa mengelabui adiknya. "Ada apa?"

"Oppa? Salah satu muridku bersikap aneh, dia terus saja mengatakan kalau aku ini miliknya, dia tak mau menuruti perkataan orang lain, namun anehnya dia selalu menuruti apa kataku, dari segi psikolog apa ada penyakit aneh yang di alami oleh muridku?"

Kwangsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak " Mungkin itu seperti penyakit tentang obsesinya memilikimu"

"Apa itu bahaya?"

Kwangsoo mengangkat pundaknya "Entahlah, itu tergantung dari tingkat keinginannya terhadapmu. Apa kau takut?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku hanya tak nyaman di ganggu oleh muridku oppa, aku merasa seperti pedofil jika dia mengatakan aku ini miliknya"

Tiba-tiba saja ide gila Kwangsoo muncul "Jika kau risih, bukankah lebih baik kau menerima perjodohan dengan Jongin dan Jongin bisa melindungimu. Jika mereka tahu kau kekasih Jongin pasti dia akan melepaskanmu"

Kyungsoo melotot "Terimakasih tuan Do, idemu sangat cemerlang tapi maaf aku tak butuh" balas Kyungsoo kesal sambil keluar dari kamar oppanya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karena perbuatannya Sehun mendapat skors seminggu. Sebenarnya, dewan sekolah memutuskan ingin mengeluarkan Sehun dari sekolah karena perbuatan Sehun sudah tak bisa di tolerir lagi. Kyungsoo pun harus mati-matian menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Jongin, yah Kyungsoo mengemis kepada Jongin untuk meringkan hukuman Sehun. Lagipula sangat disayangkan jika Sehun harus dikeluarkan, dia sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi ujian. Tak akan ada sekolah yang menerima murid baru di kelas tiga, itu alasan yang Kyungsoo berikan kepada Jongin. Meski Jongin geram karena perhatian khusus Kyungsoo kepada Sehun, toh akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo. Namun meski Kyungsoo pernah meminta bantuan kepada Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap bersikap dingin kepada atasannya itu.

Pada saat jam istirahat Kyungsoo seperti biasa menikmati soft drink nya di tempat favoritnya.

"Annyeong... maduku" sapa suara seorang gadis yang sangat melengking di pendengaran Kyungsoo.

Cukup dengan tutup mata pun Kyungsoo bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Baekhyun. "Sepertinya kau sudah siap membagi Chanyeol untukku, sampai-sampai kau menggilku 'maduku' ?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya "Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku juga mencintai Chan oppa, aku tak ingin sahabatku menjomblo seumur hidup..." balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

Oh yah, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa ada Baekhyun di sekolah kan? Itu karena Baekhyun menjadi pelati vokal di club paduan suara. Ia akan datang ke sekolah setiap Senin, Selasa, Rabu dan Sabtu. Cukup sekian informasinya.

"Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku, dear"

"Kau pasti melewati masa-masa yang berat, Kyungiie, berita mengenai murid yang menyukaimu sudah tersebar luas di sekolah ini"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang "Bagaimana bisa berita picisan itu menyebar,?"

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai berhati-hati lagi sekarang, Kyung. Ku dengar Sehun itu pangeran di sekolah ini. Dia banyak penggemarnya dan karena Sehun menyukaimu kau bisa saja menjadi bulan-bulanan dari sasaeng fans nya Sehun"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan "Aku tak peduli" bisiknya pelan.

"Ah,, yah sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke ruangan... ingat pesanku, kau harus hati-hati"

Baekhyun berlalu dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam. Cukup ngeri juga jika dia di bully, apalagi dibully oleh siswanya sendiri.

Baekhyun benar. Ia memang harus hati-hati sekarang ini.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, beberapa jam yang lalu saat Kyungsoo memasuki kelas 2-4 untuk mengajar, Kyungsoo harus mengalami hal yang memalukan. Kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki ternyata diletakan permen karet. Dan hasilnya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri.

Kyungsoo masih sabar.

Hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo dikunci dari luar saat ia berada di toilet. Beruntung ia membawa ponsel sehingga ia bisa meminta bantuan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masih sabar.

Di hari selanjutnya, Kyungsoo hampir di buat pingsan karena keisengan seseorang yang meletakkan ular karet di dalam tas Kyungsoo.

Bahkan, Kyungsoo masih sabar. Namun tidak untuk Jongin. Ia yang mendengar laporan dari Seulgi tentang keapesan Kyungsoo menjadi gerah.

"tok,,tok...tok..." Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan sajangnim-nya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika berada di ruangan Jongin.

"Duduklah"

Kyungsoo duduk.

Jongin berdiri dan memilih bersender di meja kerjanya tepatnya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Wa—waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku" katanya dingin.

Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Terimalah perjodohan itu"

Kyungsoo mendelik. "In your dream" balasnya pelan.

"Ini demi dirimu Do-yah, aku tak ingin kau menderita karena sasaeng fans Sehun"

"Kau memanfaatkan situasi ini?"

Jongin menggertakan giginya, pertanda ia mulai mulai naik pitam. Jongin mendekati jendela dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku peduli padamu, Do-yah!"

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihmu, aku bisa mengatasi ini semua, terima kasih sudah mengkhwatirkanku, sajangnim, kalau begitu aku permisi" kata Kyungsoo lalu mendekati pintu ruangan atasannya itu.

"Ini yang terakhir, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan turun tangan!"

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, Kim Kai !" Kyungsoo keluar dan meninggalkan Jongin di ruangannya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sekolah sudah sepi, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung megah itu. Karena ruang guru ada di lantai 2, mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju halaman sekolah dan parkiran. Kyungsoo juga manusia biasa, dia bisa saja ceroboh kan. Yah, Kyungsoo tak memperhatikan jalannya karena terlalu lelah, hingga akhirnya dia tergelincir di anak tangga yang mampu menghempaskan badan mungil Kyungsoo.

Bruugghhhh!

"Auuuuwwwwwhh!" bersamaan dengan bunyi tubuhnya yang mendarat sempurna di lantai, Kyungsoo merintih. "Arrgh,,,, ini sakit sekali" pekik Kyungsoo yang menyadari kakinya terkilir.

"Do-yah..." pekik Jongin yang di atas tangga dan melihat Kyungsoo tersungkur di lantai. Jongin rasanya ingin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo namun ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di anak tangga yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri "minyak?" gumamnya pelan.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo "Gwenchanha?" tanyanya sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"Mollayo" jawab Kyungsoo sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Kyungsoo menggelang.

Jongin melirik kaki Kyungsoo yang bengkak. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Jongin langsung mengakat tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Kyungsoo tak memberontak. Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan egonya. Kakinya sakit.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke UKS.

"Sepertinya Luhan eonni sudah pulang" kata Kyungsoo pelan saat menyadari ruang UKS kosong.

Saat ini Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang, kakinya menggantung. Jongin ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Apa sependek itu Kyungsoo sampai-sampai di ranajng UKS saja kakinya masih menggantung. Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya lalu menelpon seseorang

"Seulgi-yah! Aku ingin kau mengurus seuatu..."

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Oke, Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo , "Aku sudah bilang kan? Jika aku akan turun tangan langsung" Jongin membungkuk dan melepas sepatu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mu di perlakukan seperti itu, Do-yah"

"Ini hanya kecelakaan, Jongin! Auuuww... appo" teriaknya saat Jongin menyentuh kakinya yang terkilir.

Jongin mendongkkan kepalanya "Ah, mian.. kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" Jongin berdiri.

"Shirreo" Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Jongin.

"Kau terluka, Do-yah!" katanya lembut.

"Dipijat juga sembuh kok,,, aku tak mau ke rumah sakit, lebih baik kau antarkan aku pulang. Eomma pasti akan mengurusku nanti"

Jongin tersenyum "Kau memintaku mengantar mu pulang?" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berubah pikiran"

"Oh baiklah..." kata Jongin final lalu tanpa ijin menggedong Kyungsoo kembali menuju ke mobilnya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman Kyungsoo, lalu ia melirik penumpang di sampingnya yang tengah terlelap. Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo tertidur mungkin karena efek lelahnya.

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjanngnya. Akan lebih baik Kyungsoo tertidur agar ia melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya. Jongin memandangi wajah tidur Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang ikal.

"Berhenti memandanginya, Jongin. Pandanganmu seolah ingin menyantap putriku" kata Ryeowook di ambang pintu.

Jongin tersenyum. "Oh, josonghamida imo"

"Turunlah, aku membuatkan teh hijau untukmu" kata Ryeowook lagi.

Jongin mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terlelap.

"Jongin-ah, mianhae" kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang tengah menyesap minumannya meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja "Katakan saja imo..."

"Soal Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia bersikukuh menolak perjodohan ini"

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Bisa kau lepaskan Kyungsoo, Jongin. ? anakku sepertinya tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Dia sering mengeluh" pinta sang imo yang secara tidak langsung membatalkan keinginan Jongin.

"Tapi aku baru memulai, imo. Dan aku tak bisa di hentikan. Aku tak bisa melepas Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya, imo"

"Jongin-na,"

Jongin hanya terdiam sambil menggenggam erat cangkir yang berisi teh tersebut.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karena kakinya terkilir, Kyungsoo hari ini tak masuk ke sekolah untuk mengajar. Ia tengah menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi kakinya yang di balut kain coklat.

Drtttt...drrttttt...drrrrrttt...

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel yang ada di nakas, ia melihat id Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Wae Baekhyunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan ponsel canggihnya di telinganya.

" **Kenapa kau tak menceritakan pertunanganmu dengan Kim Jongin padaku?"** terdengar nada Baekhyun yang kesal.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun "Mworagu? Kau bisa ulangi apa yang kau bicarakan Baekkie?"

" **Yak ! kau bersembunyi dimana eoh? Dunia saat ini tengah heboh karena berita tentang pertuanganmu dengan sajangnim kita, kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dari kami? Kau yeoja jahat"**

"YYAAKK! Kenapa kau mendengarkan berita gila itu Baekki, kau tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku?"

" **Baiklah, jam 4 sore di kafe biasa"**

Tut..tut..tut.. telpon terputus.

Kyungsoo melempar ponselnya asal. "KIM JONGIN... beraninya kau..." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frutasi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kaca kafe favoritnya bersama teman-temannya. Meski sedikit tertatih, Kyungsoo memaksakan diri menemui sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut.

"Soo-yah, gwenchannha?" terlihat jelas ekspresi panik dari wajah Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyung!" pinta Baekhyun yang paling penasaran di antara ketiganya.

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar, "Mollayo, harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian ada masalah apa?"

"Kau menutupi hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin, Kyung. Bahkan kau ini tunangannya, kita sebagai sahabatmu merasa kecewa karena kau menutupi ini semua dari kami" Luhan bersuara.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Kalian percaya padaku kan? Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Berita itu bohong?"

"Iyah Baek, sebenarnya..." akhirnya dengan sedikit nada malasnya Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin, mulai dari A hingga Z. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Ya, begitulah ceritanya"

"Jadi Jongin memanfaatkan situasi ini? Apa dia gila mengaku-ngaku tunanganmu demi melindungimu dari Sehun dan sasaeng fansnya?"

"Kurasa perspektifmu salah, Baek. Jongin tidak memanfaatkan situasi ini. Dia memang benar-benar menyelamatkan posisi Kyungsoo, kau tau bagaimana buruknya Kyungsoo di mata rekan kerjanya karena hubungannya dengan Sehun. Jongin datang di saat yang tepat, toh pada akhirnya Jongin lebih berhak atas Kyungsoo karena perjodohannya" kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Luhan benar, Soo-yah. Sekarang kan kita jadi tau duduk persoalannya. Bukan kah gosip Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo itu sudah lama? Kalian ingat saat SMP dulu, Jongin memaksa pindah ke kelas A agar bisa seruangan dengan Kyungsoo, dan juga tatapan intens Jongin pada Kyungsoo itu sudah menandakan bahwa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo"

"Chan berhentilah membicarakan masalalu itu. Aku muak mengingatnya, sekarang yang aku fikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menghapus gosip itu"

Baekhyun menyeruput minumannya, "Kurasa kau tak bisa menghindar lagi Kyung, karena tadi pagi Jongin sendiri suadah mengkonfirmasi tentang hubungan kalian kepada dewan guru"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Mwo?" jadi Jongin tak main-main tentang ucapannya. Harusnya Kyungsoo menyadari dari awal jika hal ini akan terjadi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa kembali bekerja. Selama melalui koridor sekolah, beberapa siswa/i sibuk membicarakan Kyungsoo dengan berbisik-bisik. Kyungsoo menyadari desas-desus itu, namun ia tetap cuek.

"Ah, Do saem. Akhirnya kau datang juga... hari ini adalah hari penetuan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Chorong" kata Soo Hyun saem saat Kyungsoo baru menduduki kursi kerjanya.

Kyungsooo mengernyitkan dahinya "Chorong? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, saem?"

"Chorong adalah pelaku pembulianmu, Kyungsoo . dia adalah penggemar berat Sehun, jadi dia tak terima saat Sehun mengungkapkan perasaanya kepadamu " jawabnya.

"Ah,,,,, apa akan diputuskan oleh dewan sekolah?"

Guru yang sudah lama bekerja di SM Highh School hanya mengangguk.

"Apa tidak bisa hanya mendapat bimbingan konseling darimu saem, aku rasa perbuatannya belum sefatal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku pun inginnya seperti itu, Kyung. Tapi ini keputusan langsung dari direktur. Bahkan kepala sekolah saja tak bisa berkutik. Kau tau kan bagaimana berkuasanya dia, apalagi ini menyangkut keselamatan tunangannya" kata Soo Hyun saem sambil senyum menggoda.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Lalu ia beranjak dan ijin mau toilet. Bohong. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemui Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah ruangan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi, Do saem" sapa Seulgi –sekertaris Jongin.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum ramah dengan bibir heartlipsnya "Apa sajangnim sudah datang?"

Seulgi mengangguk "Dia baru saja datang, Do saem"

"Ah, terimakasih" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya lalu menuju pintu ruangan Jongin. Setelah mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan mendapati pria berkulit tan itu tengah melepas jasnya dan menanggalkan di kursinya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi menemuiku?" tanya Jongin lalu duduk.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jongin yang ditengahi oleh meja kerja Jongin. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Jongin, tentang pertunangan, tentang siswa itu"

"Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertunangan kan, ? aku tak salah kan Do-yah,? Oh tentang anak itu, aku hanya memberikan pelajaran yang tepat bagi orang yang berani menyentuh milikku" jawabnya santai.

 _Ini yang mereka bilang berubah. Dia tetap sama. Psychopat._

"Ini caramu berterima kasih pada calon tunanganmu?"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya " Kau masih tak berubah Jongin, persetan dengan pertunangan dan perjodohan itu. Berhentilah melukai orang lain"

Jongin berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo "Katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah aku lukai?"

Kyungsoo tercekat dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah saat Jongin berdiri di depannya "Siswa itu. Dia tak seharusnya di sidang oleh dewan sekolah, cukup berikan bimbingan konseling" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri berbicara.

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, manis sebenarnya, namun dimata Kyungsoo senyum itu senyum menjijikan yang pernah terukir dari bibir tebalnya "Dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu, Do-yah !"

"Apa kau ingin mengulang kekejammu di masalalu Jongin?"

Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo, Jongin pikir gadis mungil itu sudah melupakan kesalahannya di maslalunya, namun ternyata hari ini Kyungsoo mengingatnya.

"Ku mohon, cabut hukuman gadis itu"

"Tapi dia melukaimu, Do-yah!"

"Aku tak apa, Jongin-na," suara Kyungsoo melembut, berharap Jongin mau mendengarkannya. Kyungsoo merasa berdosa sudah berbicara dengan lembut kepada Jongin.

"Aku akan memikirkannya"

Kyungsoo bernafas lega.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Yak... hentikan Oh Sehun" teriak Kyungsoo saat itu saat dirinya di tarik oleh Sehun ke atas atap.

Hukuman Sehun sudah selesai dan ia kembali bersekolah.

"Nunna, apa benar nunna adalah tunangan direktur itu?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo membelakan matanya seolah tak percaya bahwa perasaan Sehun tak berubah padanya.

"Kenapa nunna diam? Jawab aku nunna.." Sehun berteriak.

"Se..Sehun, aku ini gurumu" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Sehun mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo "Tapi aku menyukai nunna... aku menuruti semua perkataan nunna karena nunna milikku"

"STOP DREAMING, anak kecil !" seru seseorang dari balik pintu lalu menghampiri mereka dengan smirk evil andalannya.

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membalas tatapan pria itu dengan tak bersahabat.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Lagi dan lagi ia merasa DeJaVu. Ia yakin ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, apa ini sudah waktunya untuk mengingat masalalu itu.

GREEP!

Kyungsoo kaget saat sebuah lengan besar merangkulnya "Kami bersahabat dari kecil dan kami akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi" terdengar nada keposesifan dari mulutnya.

Untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo tak bisa berkutik selain menatap nanar pada sosok yang kini merangkulnya.

"Bohong" kata Sehun pelan.

Jongin. Kim Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat wajah kaget Sehun seolah tak percaya. Gotcah! Kyungsoo pun tak mengelak apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Nunna, katakan sesuatu. Itu bohong kan?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang masih di rangkul posesif oleh Jongin.

"Mianhae Sehun-na" jawabnya pelan.

Jongin terenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam gedung dan menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam mobil Jongin. Ia duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Pikiran Kyungsoo kosong, perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Sejak kedatangan Jongin di atap tadi membuat Kyungsoo terus-terusan memikirkan Sehun. Ia takut.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya disisi taman. Ia ingin mengajak Kyungsoo bicara, namun bibirya tertutup rapat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Es krim ini akan membuatmu tenang" kata Jongin beberapa menit kemudia sambil menyodorkan es krim coklat kepada Kyungsoo. Tadi ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk membeli es krim.

Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Kau memikirkan Sehun?"

"Aku takut" kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin memberanikan diri membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai. "Mianhae membuatmu takut kembali, sini.." Jongin memberanikan diri merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo "Percayalah, untuk kali ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku" kata Jongin lagi sambil terus menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendapat perlakuan lembut Jongin. Sensasi baru yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kenyamanan. Ia nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Jongin. Sangat nyaman, dan Kyungsoo mengakui itu untuk pertama kalinya.

 **TBC or END ?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nih author kasih chap. 3 nya. Kalian pasti pada nanya kok cepet banget si author posting next chapnya, jawabannya karena 1 : author sayang kalian... huuuuuuuuaaaaaaa itu bohong asli, jangan di percaya.**

 **Huuuuwwwweeee... ceritanya kagak jelasss niiih... author bingung mau di begimaneein lagi si Kaisoo :'( :'(**

 **Mungkin chap 4 dan 5 ntar bakal ada flasback masala lalu Kaisoo, oh yah ada cast baru si mata rusa Luhan, di next chap author mau kasih HunHan moment, biar kalian pada baveer noh si HHS hahahahhahahha #ngakaksetan**

 **Ampuuun,,, jangan salahkan author kenapa ada moment HunSoo nya, salahkan Sehun yang nyempil di Kaisoo :D :D :D author kaburr :D**

 **Chap kali ini begimane? Sudah lebih panjang kan dari chap sebelumnya ?**

 **Baiklah di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :O**

 **Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan mungkin author bakal posting lagi beberapa hari kedepan yeth! Maklum posisi author saat ini tingkat akhir, jadi lagi sibuk bimbingan #pameeeerrrr jadi orang sibuk ceritanyeee...**

 **Repiiiuuuwwwww juseeeyoooooooooo !**

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, others dan akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chap 4 datang guys... biar kalian kagak matiii penasaran sama masalalu Kaisoo, noh aerii kasih plasbak nya, semoga tidak mengecawakan. FYI searah dengan sejalannya cerita (yaeelah bahasa gue) aerii bakal nambahin cast yang OC. Ceritanya ini makin panjang, jadi jangan berhenti buat kasih masukan berupa kritik dan saran yah, kalo Cuma baca doang, aerii bakal ngmbek n gak mau nerusin lagi :O #abaikan !**

 **Baiklah... selamat membacaaa yah buat kesayangan KaiSoo semuuuaaaa...**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

 _ **Jongin memberanikan diri membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai. "Mianhae membuatmu takut kembali, sini.." Jongin memberanikan diri merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo "Percayalah, untuk kali ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku" kata Jongin lagi sambil terus menenangkan Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo terdiam mendapat perlakuan lembut Jongin. Sensasi baru yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kenyamanan. Ia nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Jongin. Sangat nyaman, dan Kyungsoo mengakui itu untuk pertama kalinya**_.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

BRAAAKK...

Luhan terkejut saat pintu ruangan UKS dibuka dengan paksa. Luhan menyipitkan mata rusanya. Ia melihat Sehun yang datang tergopoh dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka penuh darah.

"Sehun-nie, wae geure ?" tanya Luhan lembut. Sehun langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Luhan sambil menunjukkan luka di tangn kanannya.

"Aigoo, apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganmu? Dinding mana lagi yang kau coba robohkan eoh?" Luhan mengambil kotak P3K dan langsung membersihkan tangan Sehun dengan telaten.

Sehun hanya meringis saat tangannya disiram alkohol 70% untuk membersihkan lukanya, Luhan hanya memberikan tiupan kecil pada punggung tangan Sehun yang luka demi meminimalisirkan rasa perih.

"Nunna... apa aku mencintai Kyungsoo nunna?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia hanya menatap Sehun sekilas lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini nunna, ? rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Kyungsoo nunna pasrah dalam pelukan sajangnim itu"

"Sehunnie" panggilnya lembut, "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk memahami perasaanmu" Luhan memperban tangan Sehun dengan kain kassa.

Sehun mengela nafas panjang-panjang "Aku ingin Kyungsoo nunna menjadi milikku" Sehun menitikkan air matanya.

Luhan yang menyadari tangisan Sehun hanya bisa merasakan iba pada preman sekolah ini. Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, berdiri tepat di depan Sehun. Memeluk hangat Sehun sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan, kedua tangannya melingkar pada pinggang petugas UKS tersebut. Setidaknya untuk hari ini Sehun memiliki tempat bersandar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma ada di appartemen ku?" tanya Jongin saat melihat eomma tengah duduk di sofa putih.

"Eomma menunggumu, jika eomma menyuruhmu pulang, pasti kau tak akan pulang kan? Susah sekali untuk menemui putra sendiri" jawab sang eomma.

Jongin duduk di samping eommanya "Eomma sudah makan?"

Nyonya Taemin mengangguk "Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan, Jongin-na" katanya lembut.

"Tentang Kyungsoo?"

Lagi nyonya Taemin mengangguk "Ryeowook imo sudah menceritakan semuanya, Kyungsoo menolak perjodohan ini. Eomma dan imo sudah tak bisa membantumu lagi, nak"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan kemampuan ku sendiri eomma"

"Dengar Jongin, eomma tak ingin kau mengulang kesalahan yang sama di masalalu,"

Jongin tersenyum "Percaya padaku eomma, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Nyonya Taemin terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tak menyetujui keinginan putra nya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo, bukan karena ia tak menyukainya. Taemin sangat menyukai gadis mungil itu. Bahkan sejak ia melihat Kyungsoo saat masuk di sekolah dasar, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada anak sahabatnya. Kyungsoo yang manis, supel dan ceria. Senyum manisnya tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Hingga suatu kejadian yang membuat si manis Kyungsoo berubah menjadi murung dan ia pun tak tahu apa penyebabnya hingga sekarang. Bukan hanya Taemin yang tidak tahu alasan Kyungsoo berubah, keluarganya dan sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang di sembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Taemin pun ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai menantunya. Namun harapan itu sirna saat Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu. Taemin sendiri heran , apa yang kurang dari Jongin, dia taman, pintar dan kaya tapi kenapa Kyungsoo menolak pria seperti Jongin. Karena masalalu Jongin? Bukankah hal yang wajar ketika remaja laki-laki nakal di usianya? Namun entah kenakalan apa yang tak bisa Kyungsoo pahami dari Jongin. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu dan mungkin Jongin juga.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Kyungsoo tertawa renyah saat mendengar lelucon dari Baekhyun sahabatnya. Setiap jam istirahat mereka memilih untuk menghabiskannya di kantin selain tempatnya yang nyaman, mereka bisa bertukar cerita sambil mengemil. Bahkan sesekali mereka menampakkan wajah yang konyol menurut Jongin, namun Jongin menyukainya. Ia menyukai suara Kyungsoo saat menyanyi, ia menyukai mata Kyungsoo saat menatapnya penuh tanya, ia suka senyum Kyungsoo yang membentuk hati dan menenangkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Sifat ramah dan periang Kyungsoo bahkan mampu menghipnotis Jongin untuk terus ingin memiliki gadis mungil berpundak sempit itu. Tutur kata lembut Kyungsoo pun mampu membuat Jongin berhenti bernafas. Jongin bukan hanya jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo, tapi hasrat ingin memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya sudah tumbuh saat mereka memasuki SMP. Sudah menjadi rahasia publik di SM Junior High School bahwa Jongin menggilai Kyungsoo. Semua orang tahu bahwa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Berterima kasihlah pada kekuasan Jongin, sehingga tak ada satu pun pria yang mendekati Kyungsoo. Semua pria itu akan minder saat mengetahui bahwa saingan meraka Jongin, mereka akan mundur secara teratur. Terlebih karena Jongin adalah putra semata wayang sang pemilik yayasan, maka meraka tak ingin membuat masalah dengan sang pangeran. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo sendiri tahu perasaan aneh Jongin padanya. Bukan, bukan karena Jongin yang mengatakan pada Kyungsoo secara langsung, tapi desas desus di sekolah sudah sampai di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyongsoo risih? Tentu saja, bahkan ia menjadi bulan-bulanan teman sekelasnya karena di gilai oleh sang pangeran SM. Namun bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia mengambil pusing tentang Jongin. Kyungsoo bersikap acuh bahkan bersikap seolah tak peduli kepada Jongin, ia hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai teman biasa._

" _Jika kau hanya terus menatapnya, kau akan di dahului namja lain, Kai" kata Jongdae sepupu Jongin yang kini duduk di samping Jongin menemaninya menyantap makan siangnya._

 _Matanya Jongin masih enggan beralih dari objek yang duduknya tak jauh dari nya . Kyungsoo._

" _Jongdae benar, Kai! Sebagai namja harusnya kau bisa mendekati Kyungsoo" sambung Chanyeol_

" _Bukannya begitu hyung, tapi aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _Kapan itu? Ku pikir sekarang kau dan Kyungsoo sudah makin dekat" tanya Jongdae lagi._

" _Mungkin nanti saat kelulusan sebelum kami masuk SMA" jawab Jongin dengan senyum penuh arti. Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang mengerti dalamnya perasaan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum._

" _Ku dengar ada siswa SM high school yang mendekati Kyungsoo"_

" _Kau tau darimana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae_

" _Minseok nunna, katanya Kyungsoo terkenal di sekolahnya banyak yang membicarakannya" jawab Jongdae ringan._

 _Jongin sebenarnya penasaran pada sosok pria yang mencoba mendekati pujaan hatinya, namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengorek lebih dalam._

" _Sepertinya sainganmu akan bertambah ,Kai" goda Chanyeol._

" _Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi hyung, tidak peduli itu kakak tingkat, aku harus membereskennya kan?" kata Jongin penuh penekanan. Pandangannya ia alihkan kembali pada sosok Kyungsoo yang masih asik bercanda dengan Baekhyun. Senyum Jongin memudar saat ia melihat sosok pria berwajah tampan sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan pria itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa._

 _Jongin meggeram kesal._

" _Nah, itu pria yang di maksud Minseok nunna" kata Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang bercengkerama dengan pria yang seragamnya berbeda dengan mereka. Sepertinya dia siswa SM senior high school._

" _Mungkin mereka pacaran, kau sih terlalu lama Kai" Chanyeol menambahi._

" _Itu tidak mungkin" bisik Jongin yang masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua temannya._

 _Kyungsoo dan pria itu keluar dari kantin dan melewati tempat dimana Jongin duduk. Kyungsoo tak menyadari kilatan amarah Jongin karena ia tengah bercengkerama dengan pria yang menggandengnya mesra._

 _Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan beranjak dengan kasar dari duduknya membuat kedua temannya kaget. Tanpa pamit jongin langsung meninggakan Jongdae dan Chanyeol._

 _Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin membututi Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang yang tak terpakai di sudut gedung sekolahnya bersama pria tinggi tersebut. Jongin hanya mendengarkan tawa renyah dari Kyungsoo dan teman prianya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang Jongin tahu mereka sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menonton sesuatu di laptop yang Jongin sendiri entah milik siapa. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat saat pria itu mengelus mesra rambut Kyungsoo. Api cemburu membakar tubuh Jongin saat ia melihat dengan mata kepanya sendiri posisi Kyungsoo dan pria itu seolah tengah berciuman._

 _Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi hingga akhirnya ia menerobos masuk ruangan itu dan langsung melepaskan ciuman Kyungsoo dan prianya._

 _Jongin mendorong pria itu hingga tersungkur, aksinya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut._

" _Jongin-na, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran._

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja brengsek ini?" bentak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat._

" _Sepertinya kau salah paham boy" kata pria itu sambil mencoba berdiri._

" _Brengseeek kau..."bentak Jongin sambil kembali melayangkan pukulan pada wajah kakak tingkatnya itu. Untuk beberapa saat terjadilah baku hantam di depan mata Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan 'mesra' secara live tersebut berteriak histeris. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Jongin dan memintanya untuk menghentikan aksinya namun tak diindahkan oleh Jongin. Jongin masih setia memukuli pria itu. Pria yang di panggil 'oppa' oleh Kyungsoo sudah tak berdaya dengan wajah lebam dan penuh darah._

 _Melihat tak ada perlawanan dari sang oppa membuat Kyungsoo ngeri "Stop Jongin,,, HENTIKAN !" teriak Kyungsoo berusaha sekeras mungkin._

 _Jongin berheti memukuli pria itu dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam._

" _Ku mohon hentikan!" pintanya lagi sambil menatap sang korban yang tersenyum sedih ke arah Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke tembok. Jongin mengunci dengan tubuhnya._

" _Jongin-na... wa-wae?" tanya Kyungsoo yang heran akan tatapan aneh Jongin._

" _Aku akan menghapus bekas bibirnya di bibirmu, Do-yah!"_

" _Ma-ma-maks..." perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin mencium bibirnya secara kasar. Kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Ini pengalaman pertamanya intim dengan laki-laki lain._

 _Jongin tak menghentikan aksinya saat Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong badannya dan mencoba melepaskan ciuman kasar Jongin. Jongin makin menggila, bahkan tangannya sudah menjajah tubuh mungil Kyungsoo._

" _Ah..." teriak Kyungsoo di tengah ciuaman kasar Jongin saat tangan Jongin meremas kasar payudara Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis di perlakukan kasar oleh Jongin secara tiba-tiba, terlebih saat Jongin hampir menghabisi nyawa orang._

 _Penyerangan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo ditatap pilu oleh pria yang terbaring lemah. Rasaya ia ingin berdiri dan menolong Kyungsoo, namun kondisi badannya tak mengijinkan ia mendekati dan menolong Kyungsoo._

" _Mianhae, Kyungsoo-yah" katanya sambil memejamkan matanya._

 _PLAKKK!_

 _Kyungsoo menampar kasar Jongin saat Jongin mulai menghentikan aksinya dan mundur satu langkah dari Kyungsoo. Seragam Kyungsoo acak-acakkan, bahkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo sudah tak rapi lagi. Air mata itu menghiasi pipi cabi Kyungsoo._

" _Ka-kau..." Kyungsoo mencoba bicara di sela-sela isakannya._

 _Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku dan terkejut dengan tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Pertahanan Jongin runtuh, ia lemas dan jatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai._

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Glek,,,,Glek,,,Glek... Kyungsoo meminum habis air putih yang baru diambilnya dari nakas dekat ranjangnya. Jam menunjukkan jam satu malam. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruknya. "Ish...jinjja... kenapa aku memimpikan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu?" omelnya sambil meletakkan gelas bening ke atas nakas kembali.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomer luar negri.

" **Good afternoon, honey"** balas di seberang.

"Disini masih tengah malam, oppa" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya,

" **Oh sorry, I've lunch now... everything is okay?"**

"I think so, but..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" **But...?"** si namja seolah menuntut kalimat selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Yeach, everything is okay, I just miss you oppa"

" **Should do I, kau mimpi buruk lagi?"** tanyanya penuh khawatir.

"Mungkin karena aku bertemu dengannya" balas Kyungsoo

" **Haruskah aku menjemputmu?"**

"Annio oppa, aku hanya ingin dengar suaramu, hari ini kau pasti sibuk, selamat bekerja oppa, hwaitting"

" **Baiklah, lanjutkan tidurmu, aku tak ingin kau sakit, jaljayo nae sarang, saranghae"**

"Nado"

Pip. Telpon terputus, dan Kyungsoo kembali meneruskan kegiatan tidurnya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sehun yang biasanya bersikap manis pada Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo tak pernah berharap perasaan Sehun padanya. Ia hanya berharap perasaan Sehun hanya perasaan kagum. Namun ternyata ia salah, Sehun benar-benar menyukainya. Kyungsoo menjadi frustasi sendiri di hadapkan oleh dua pria tampan yang menyukainya. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Jika Kyungsoo perhatikan, sikap mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda. Egois, dan bertingkah semena-mena. Bedanya Jongin yang sebenarnya semua orang tahu menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin bersikap seolah ia tak memiliki perasaan pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun, sangat transparan dan blak-blakan mengenai perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Jika Jongin semakin gencar mendekati Kyungsoo karena di tolak oleh Kyungsoo berbeda dengan Sehun yang malah memusuhi Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo lebih memilih Jongin saat kejadian di atap tempo hari.

Sehun memang tak menghindari Kyungsoo tapi sikapnya sangat dingin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin rasanya berontak pada Tuhan, ia bertanya mengenai dosanya di masalalu sehingga sekarang ia di hadapkan oleh dua pria yang sifatnya sama.

"Sehun-nah, kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh perhatian saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di koridor.

Sehun hanya menatap dingin Kyungsoo "Apa peduli nunna?"

"Kau ini muridku Sehun-nah"

"Apa aku harus menjadi direktur dulu agar nunna memilihku? Atau karena aku pelajar sehingga nunna tidak memilihku?" Sehun mencecar Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo terpojok.

Kyungsoo memegang lengan Sehun "Kau salah paham Sehun-nah, bukan seperti itu maksudku?"

Sehun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo secara kasar "Berhenti bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku nunna, Aku membencimu!" balas Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada muridnya itu.

Kyungsoo diam mematung, harusnya ia tak menerima pekerjaan ini. Menjadi guru yang di cintai muridnya menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo, ditambah mata elang Jongin yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa di neraka. Ia mnyesal menolak pekerjaan menjadi guru saat di Kanada.

Luhan yang secara tak sengaja menyaksikan drama HunSoo langsung mendekati Kyungsoo saat Sehunmenghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kyungiie, kau masih kuat?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Eonnie, apa kau punya obat sakit kepala? Rasanya kepala ku ingin pecah"

"Ikutlah denganku" Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang UKS.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hyung, aku rasa Sehun menjadi ancaman terbesarku?" kata Jongin pada seseorang yang di telponnya.

" **Dia hanya seorang pelajar, Kai ! aku yakin Kyungsoo tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada muridnya itu. Kita kan tahu Kyungsoo bukan tipe wanita yang mudah terpesona pada tampang doang"** balas seseorang di seberang.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengenalnya, hyung?"

" **Apa kau cemburu pada hyungmu,? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, sejak kau pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu, aku dan Chanyeol lah yang menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo. Aku mengenal dekat pribadinya, dia benar-benar wanita yang menyukai pria pekerja keras bukan hanya tampang dan kekuasaan doang"** goda sang hyung.

"Tapi dia memberikan banyak perhatian pada wajah pucat itu?"

" **Neon pabbo-yah?! Bukankah itu tugas guru untuk memperhatikan muridnya?"**

"Arraseo, kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?"

" **Setelah Minseok nunna melahirkan, secepatnya aku akan kembali"**

"Cepatlah aku merindukanmu, Jongdae hyung! Dan bilang pada Minseok nunna suruh dia cepat keluarkan bayi mu itu. Apa kau tak kasihan pada tubuhnya yang kecil tapi harus membawa beban berat karena perbuatan mesummu"

" **Yak! Dia istriku, wajar saja jika aku me-mesumi-nya ! baiklah, aku tutup dulu, Minseok nunna harus banyak istirahat dan aku harus menemani nunnamu itu"**

Pip. Telpon terputus.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kyungsoo-yah..." panggil seseorang.

Kyungsoo yang tengah bejalan di koridor menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia melihat wanita paruh baya dengan gaya sosialitanya. Masih seperti yang dulu.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya, seolah ada kerinduan yang mendalam pada gadis mungil di depannya.

"Aku sangat merindukkanmu, Kyungsoo-yah" katanya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ne,,, Taemin saem"

Wanita itu mendecih "Ck.. aku sudah pensiun menjadi guru, Kyungsoo. Panggil aku eomma, ne,,?" pintanya.

"Tap..tapi.."

"Bukan karena Jongin anakku, meskipun kau tidak berjodoh dengan Jongin, kau tetap akan menjadi anak perempuanku. Kau tau kan jika aku tidak memiliki anak perempuan" katanya lagi tanpa melepaskan pegangan kedua tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada wanita sahabat eommanya tersebut, "Ne.. apa eomma akan menemui sajangnim?" tanyanya.

Taemin menggeleng "Awalnya iyah, tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku malah ingin bernostalgia dengan mu, sebaiknya kita mengobrol dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ke ruang musik sepertinya kosong, eomma" balas Kyungsoo yang di respon anggukan oleh Taemin.

Sekarang mereka sedang di ruang musik.

"Kau masih suka bernyanyi, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ruang musik ini tak pernah berubah. "Sejak di Kanada, aku hanya fokus pada pada kuliah, eomma."

"Tapi aku merindukan suara mu, mau berduet denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku bahkan sudah lupa caranya menyanyi eomma"

"Eomma akan membantumu, dengarkan ini" katanya sambil duduk di depan piano. Jemari lentik eomma Jongin mulai menekan tuts piano. Sentuhan itu menciptakan alunan nan merdu yang membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, lembut. Di tambah dengan suara merdu eomma Taemin yang melantukan lagu ballad. Kyungsoo merasa sejuk mendengarnya.

" **Ijen guttega anirago hedo animyon nal kamahge ijossodo non danji nege jinan saramirad tonight is just one night** **norul ilhgi jonchorom"** Taemin melantukan lagu Missing You-nya Fly to the Sky.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat Taemin menyanyikan lagu itu. Itu lagu favorit eomma nya dan Kyungsoo sering menyanyikannya bersama sang eomma.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kau masih ingat lirik selanjutnya?" tanya Taemin tanpa menghentikan jemari lentiknya di piano tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengagguk lalu meneruskan lirik lagu tersebut. **"Nal dashi gadgo shiphun ne maumun** **we gurohge miryonsuroun gonji niga obnun nal injonghal suga obnun tonight is just one night norul ilhgi jonchorom"**

Kedua wanita itu akhirnya larut dalam alunan musik tersebut.

 **Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamen togathun noingol**

 **Nal dashi gadgo shiphun ne maumun  
we gurohge miryonsuroun gonji  
niga obnun nal shilgam hal suga obnun  
tonight is just one night  
norul ilhgi jonchorom**

Taemin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mulai menikmati lagu tersebut. Mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo membuat hatinya tenang. Mereka duet.

 **Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamen togathun noingol**

 **Nol gidehajanha dashi nege ondago  
onjena ne mamun ni ane gadhingol**

 **Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo (nol bolsu obnun nan)  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo dashin bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamun because  
I'm loving you and missing you **

Keduanya saling melempar senyum di tengah-tengah duet mereka. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping piano memandang lembut wanita yang pernah menjadi guru musiknya saat dia sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama. Keduanya seperti anak dan eomma, oh bahkan jika ada staff sekolah yang melihat drama musikal dadakan itu akan menyangka mereka adalah mertua dan menantu yang serasi.

 **Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamen togathun noingol**

 **Negen nomanun tokathun noingol**

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat ia berhenti menyanyi di part akhir. Taemin pun mengehntikan permainan jemari lentiknya.

"Kau masih belum berubah Kyungsoo-yah! Suara dan kemampuanmu bahkan tak berubah meski kau sudah tak menyanyi lagi" puji sang eomma.

"Terimakasih eomma" balas Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa ia harus berterima kasih pada sang eomma karena setelah ia menyanyi, hatinya menjadi tenang. Ia melupakan masalahnya dnegan Sehun dan Jongin. Juga melupakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Taemin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang hitam kelam "Kyungsoo-yah! Eomma tak memaksakan perasaanmu terhadap Jongin. Eomma mengerti jika kau memang tak mencintainya, tapi apa eomma boleh tahu alasannya kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini, di luar perasaanmu yang tidak mencintai Jongin?" tanya sang eomma lembut.

Pertanyaan itu yang tak pernah Kyungsoo harapkan keluar dari mulut siapa pun. Alasan Kyungsoo menolaknya memang karena Kyungsoo tak mencintainya.

"Apa karena masa lalu Jongin? Bukankah semua orang memiliki masalalu, kenakalan Jongin yang mana yang tak bisa kau mengerti Kyungsoo-yah?" tanyanya masih dengan nada lembut.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya "Josonghamida, eomma" katanya pelan.

Taemin mengehela nafasnya. Kyungsoo masih bungkam. Masih ingin menutup rapat-rapat masa lalu nya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hye Rin ?"

Hye Rin. Kyungsoo hampir saja melupakan nama gadis itu. Gadis yang disinyalir memiliki hubungan dengan Jongin saat sekolah dulu. Gadis yang selalu mengikuti Jongin kemanapun Jongin pergi. Gadis yang menghilang sejak kejadian itu.

 _Flashback on_

 _Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya berkali-kali saat pelajaran matematika tengah berlangsung. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo sedikit panik. Pasalnya Kyungsoo baru masuk sekolah kembali sejak 4 hari yang lalu ia absen karena sakit. Bohong tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak sakit. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di ruang kosong bersama Jongin dan kakak tingkatnya itu._

 _Kyungsoo mengalami shock yang sangat berat atas perlakuan Jongin yang hampir memperkosanya di depan kakak tingkatnya itu. Kyungsoo memang tak menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu kepada siapapun. Biarlah kejadian itu menjadi rahasianya atara dia, Jongin dan kakak tingkatnya. Termasuk Tuhan._

" _Kyungsoo-yah, wajahmu pucat, jika masih sakit harusnya kau tak masuk sekolah dulu, istirahat saja" bisik Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo._

" _Naen gwenchannha Baekki," bohong lagi. Memang sebelum berangkat ke sekolah Kyungsoo merasa baik-baik saja, tapi setelah melihat Jongin ia merasa semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar monster. Pagi tadi Jongin menemuinya, ia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dan ingin meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo sendiri yang menghindari Jongin. Saat jam pertama berlangsung pun, Kyungsoo tak fokus karena Jongin menatapnya dengan intens. Biasanya juga seperti itu, namun kali ini berbeda, tatapan Jongin kali ini membuatnya takut, sejak kejadian tempo hari yang membuatnya kaku saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Jongin memukul temannya hingga tak berdaya. Dan juga tentang Jongin yang... sudahlah lupakan._

 _Bersyukurlah karena jam matematika Jongin tak ada di kelasnya. "Saem...?" panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya._

" _Ada apa Kyungsoo-yah, ?" tanya pria berkacamata itu._

" _Aku merasa tak enak badan, aku boleh beristirahat sebentar di UKS?" tanya Kyungsoo._

 _Saem mengangguk, "istirahatlah, wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau ingin Baekhyun menemanimu?" tawar saem yang baik hati itu._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak saem, akan menjadi hadiah tersendiri bagi Baekhyun jika melewatkan jam pelajaranmu"_

 _Semua siswa terkikik, namun Baekhyun terlihat kesal._

" _Kau benar tak apa?" tanya Baekhun meyakinkan._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu pamit secara formal untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Suasana sangat sepi. Karena memang kegiatan belajar mengajar tengah berlangsung. Pusing di kepala Kyungsoo pun sedikit menghilang._

 _Karena ruang UKS ada di lantai dua dan kelas Kyungsoo di lantai tiga, maka Kyungsoo harus menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang UKS._

 _BRUUUKKK..!_

 _Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari tangga. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat melihat Hye Rin terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Kakinya seakan berakar di lantai tersebut. Mata Kyungsoo masih fokus pada sosok Hye Rin yang matanya tertutup. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada sosok yang sebenarnya tengah membelakangi Kyungsoo tengah menatap sedih Hye Rin._

 _Mata Kyungsoo beralih pada sosok Jongin yang berdiri di tengah anak tangga. Jongin berdiri kaku dan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang penuh tanya._

" _Do-yah..." panggilnya pelan._

 _Kyungsoo yang belum sadar dari keterkejutnya hanya diam. Hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dan juga Hye Rin yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya..._

" _Arrrrrrggggghhhhhhh,..." Kyungsoo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat menyadari dia yang pertama kali menemukan keadaan Hye Rin terbujur kaku setelah Jongin._

 _Masih segar diingatan Kyungsoo kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu antara Jongin dan Hye Rin. Bahkan pusingnya pun belum hilang, saat ini ia berada di ruang BK bersama Jongin, guru BK dan wali kelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin._

" _Kim Jongin, aku bertanya sekali lagi apa benar kau yang mendorong Hye Rin hingga jatuh dari tangga?" tanya guru BK yang entah sudah berapa kali namun tak ada jawaban dari Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin hanya meremas jemarinya dan menggigit bibirnya berkali-kali._

" _Jongin JAWAB AKU" bentak guru BK akhirnya karena jengah kepada Jongin yang masih diam._

" _Kyungsoo kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu kami menemukan jawabannya?" pinta sang wali kelas._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku...aku..."_

" _Aku tidak mendorong Hye Rin, saem..." Jongin akhirnya bersuara._

" _Lalu?"_

" _BOHONG saem... aku melihatnya sendiri dia bertengkar dengan Hye Rin lalu mendorongnya, aku saksinya saem..." kata Kyungsoo akhirnya._

 _Jongin terkejut dan melmpar pandangan benci ke arah Kyungsoo._

" _Aku saksinya saem, dia yang mendorong Hye Rin" Kyungsoo mengulangi kata-katany._

" _Do-yah... kau..." Jongin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan._

" _Maaf saem, aku masih pusing dan aku ingin beristirahat" Kyungsoo pamit dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan BK tersebut._

 _Kyungsoo berlari ke arah UKS. Ia merebahkan badanya di ranjang UKS. Sedikit melupakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu._ _ **Kyungsoo masih 14 tahun dan dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Hidup ini berat.**_ _Pikir Kyungsoo sambil terus memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kyungsoo baru saja memejamkan matanya, namun ia harus membuka matanya karena pintu terbuka secara paksa._

" _Jongin-nah..." kata Kyungsoo sambil mencoba berdiri. Ia terkejut karena Jongin menghampirinya._

" _Wae Do-yah, wae..?" tanya Jongin sambil mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kenapa kau mengatakan jika aku yang mendorong Hye Rin?"_

" _Bukankah itu kenyataannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik._

 _Jongin tak bergeming dan melepaskan cengkeramannya, "Bahkan kau tak melihat pertengkeranku dengan Hye Rin , kau berbohong Do-yah" katanya pelan._

" _Aku mengatakan apa yang aku lihat Jongin, dan sebaiknya kau jujur atas perbuatanmu" Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya._

" _Kau kejam Do-yah..."_

" _Kau yang kejam, ! kau memukuli temanku, kau hampir memperkosaku dan kau melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Hye Rin, apa kau masih manusia" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak._

" _Ini semua demi kau, DO KYUNGSOO" balas Jongin_

 _Kyungsoo mencibir, "Persetan dengan omong kosongmu Jongin," Kyungsoo berlalu dari Jongin, ketika di depan pintu ia hendak keluar , ia berhenti sejenak karena..._

" _Baiklah, jika ini hukaman dari mu. Aku akan mengakui apa yang kau laporkan. Tapi ingat, beberapa tahun ke depan aku akan memintamu membayar semua perbuatanmu" Jongin mengancam._

 _Kyungsoo tak peduli pada ancaman Jongin hingga akhirnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Jongin._

 _Flashback off._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Aku pulang..." kata Kyungsoo sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah kau pulang, selamat datang adik ipar" sapa seorang gadis yang mungilnya hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati pria.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum gadis yang memakai apron yang mrip dengan milik sag eomma "Annyeonghaseeo, Bo Young eonni, long time no see yah?" kata Kyungsoo pada kekasih oppanya tersebut.

"Ah mian Kyungie, aku baru menemuimu dan tak ikut menyambut kepulanganmu dari Kanada,"

"Tak apa eonnie, apa kau tak sibuk jam segini ada di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil air minum dingin di kulkas.

Bo Young menggeleng, "Aku merindukan eomma mu"

"Eomma atau Kwangsoo oppa?" goda Kyungsoo pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

Bo Young terlihat tersipu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lihat, wajahmu saja memerah begitu. Sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada si jerapah tua itu?" goda Kyungsoo lagi.

"Wajah ku memerah karena suhu dapur yang panas Kyungie."

"Kau mengelak lagi eonni, baiklah teruskan acara masakmu. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" kata Kyungsoo sambil menuju kamarnya.

Bo Young hanya menatap punggung calon adik iparnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-yah, makan malam telah siap" teriak Bo Young di depan kamar Kyungsoo pada malam itu.

Kyungsoo melenguh "Ne, eonnie... sebentar lagi aku turun" balas Kyungsoo.

Tak ada balasan. Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya, sepulang dari sekolah tadi Kyungsoo tertidur. Ternyata dia tertidur cukup lama ternyata. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lemari lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos polos berbahan katun dengan ukuran XXL, dan memakai hot pants yang tertutup oleh kaos kebesarannya itu. Kyungsoo merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Neo? Kenapa kau disini? Tanya Kyungsoo kaget saat ia berada di ruang makan dan melihat Jongin tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama kwangsoo, Bo Yong dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aiigooo, uri gongju, kau belum mandi ternyata" tegur sang eomma.

"Mian eomma, tadi aku ketiduran, dan kenapa ada manusia hitam disini?" Kyungsoo mengulang lagi pertanyaannya sambil menuntut perjawaban.

"Aku yang mengundangnya, gongju-nim! Dia ini sahabatku" jawab Kwangsoo

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin bukan karena keinginannya, tapi karena hanya kursi itu yang kosong. "Bersahabat? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau merantau ke Kanada, Soo-yah" jawab sang appa.

"Dan kau, berhenti mengatainya hitam Kyungie, bagaimanapun dia ini atasanmu" kata Kwangsoo lagi.

"Kenapa kau marah, toh kkamjong tidak marah, iyah kan Jongin?" kata Kyungsoo sedikit kesal sambil melirik Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyumnya

"Cha.. baiklah mari kita makan, kasihan Bo Yong yang sudah masak semuanya" kata sang eomma.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. Dengan dandanan apa adanya membuat Jongin menuguk salivanya kasar. _Gadis ini benar-benar cantik apa adanya._

Mereka menyantap makanannya dengan saling bertukar cerita. Hanya Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesal entah mengapa berada di dekat Jongin selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Eomma, appa... sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami umumkan kepada kalian semua" kata Kwangsoo saat acara makan malam selesai.

Kwangsoo memegang erat tangan Bo Young.

"Katakanklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan nak.." kata sang eomma lembut.

"Sebenarnya,, kami..." Bo Young menggantung kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin serta appa heran.

"Biarkan aku saja yang menyampaikan" potong Kwangsoo "Sebenarnya kami ingin menikah secepatnya, kalau bisa bulan depan, aku ingin eomma dan appa melamarkan Bo Young untukku" kata Kwangsoo dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo yang tengah minum langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan Kwangsoo.

"Uhuk,,uhuk..." Jongin reflect mengelus punggung Kyungsoo berharap agar batuk Kyungsoo berhenti. Kyungsoo tak menyadari elusan tangan Jongin. Matanya melotot ke arah oppanya yang duduk di depannya. "Wae oppa... ini terkesan buru-buru sekali, bahkan kalian belum ada setahun pacaran?"

"Kyungsoo benar, sebenarnya apa alasannya kau ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Bo Young?" tanya sang appa.

Kwangsoo semakin erat menggenggam tangan Bo Young.

"Mianhae abonim, ommonim" kata Bo Young pelan.

Kwangsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya "Karena aku tak ingin anakku lahir tanpa ayah"

DEG.

Suasana hening seketika.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun terkejut, bahkan mata Kyungsoo melebar sempurna "Mworagu? Maksudmu kau..?" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak pada Kwangsoo.

"Benar, Bo Young tengah hamil 2 bulan"

"Apa?" appa dan eomma berteriak bersamaan.

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di samping Kwangsoo dan menghujani beberapa pukulan di lengan oppanya. "Yaaak! Kau brengseek...! bagaimana bisa kau menghamili pacarmu eoh? Dasar namja yadong! Kau ini punya adik perempuan, bagaimana jika aku dihamili oleh pacarku eoh?! Kau benar-benar..." Teriak Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah pukulannya.

"Yak.. hentikan gongju! Ini sakit!" kata Kwangsoo yang mencoba melindungi dirinya dari pukulan sang adik.

"Aku tak peduli,, dasar kau namja gila... tak bermoral.. aku benci punya oppa sepertimu!" Kyungsoo terus memukul oppanya.

"Yak! Yang ku hamili adalah kekasihku, kenapa kau marah eoh? Aku tak menghamilimu kan?"

"Nappeun namja"

"Kyungsoo , sudah hentikan..." pinta sang appa.

"Tidak appa, namja brengsek ini harus di beri pelajaran..."

"Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, gongju-nim"

Kyungsoo masih tak menghentikan aksi 'mari memukul Kwangso' . Aksi Kyungsoo seperti sang ibu yang tengah mengamuk pada anaknya. Jongin tak bisa membayangkan nasib anak Kyungsoo jika melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Mungkin sudah di cincang.

"Jongin-na, bisa tolong samchon untuk membawa keluar Kyungsoo sebentar, biarkan kami membicarakan masalah ini tanpa Kyungsoo" pinta Yesung pada Jongin yang terdiam menonton pertunjukan amukan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Kyungsoo "Do-yah, biarakan orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah ini" kata Jongin sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang akan memukul Kwangsoo.

Kyungsoo mendelik "Kau orang luar, sebaiknya jangan ikut campur!" kata Kyungsoo tegas pada Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat Kyungsoo seperti karung beras.

"Yak! KKAMJONG! Apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan aku sekarang" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul pungung Jongin berkali-kali.

"Saya akan mengurus Kyungsoo, imo, samchon," Jongin pamit saat menerima anggukan dari Yesung dan istri. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, membiarkan Kyungsoo tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, Kyungsoo harus mengontrol emosi nya.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke luar rumah keluarga Do tersebut. Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo tepat di samping mobil sport Jongin yang terpakir tak jauh dari rumah calon tunangannya itu.

"Kau gila... apa yang kau lakukan padaku, eoh?" kata Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Mereka hanya ingin kau mengontrol emosimu Do-yah" kata Jongin.

"Kau manusia hitam yang terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan keluarga orang.."

"Mereka keluargaku, karena kau calon tunanganku!"

"Please wake up Jongin, kau sudah terlalu lama tertidur" balas Kyungsoo meremehkan

Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan santai.

"Sudah sana pulang! Aku mau masuk kedalam" usir kyungsoo sambil membalikan badanya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melangkah, Jongin sudah menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

DEG!

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia terdiam di dalam pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Jongin. Telinganya mendengarkan irama detak jantuk Jongin yang mulai Kyungsoo sukai.

"Sudah! Diam disini, biarakan orang dewasa mengurus semuanya. Aku tak mau kau lelah karena membuang emosimu secara percuma" kata Jongin lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dalam pelukan Jongin ia mengangguk. Kyungsoo menggigit kuku di jari tengahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, jika pelukan ini mampu membuatnya tenang, harusnya ia memeluknya saat di dalam tadi.

 **END**

 **Or**

 **TBC**

 **?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yaaah... author balik lagiiii dengan cepat hahaha, ternyata hari author kagak jadi sibuk ! ;D**

 **Gimana flasbacknya? Sudah hilang kan penasaranya? Atau masih penasaran lagi? Atau jangan-jangan kalian tidak puas dengan flashbacknya? Yah sudahlah kalau kalian kecewa, kita hentikan sampai disini saja yah ?**

 **Disini author mau couple-in Lee Kwang Soo sama Park Bo Young, karena author pernah lihat ig nya Kwangsoo oppa lagi mamerin foto Park Bo Young di hp nya? Bener kan yah ?**

 **Hayoo,,, kalian pasti penasaran kan sama sosok pria yang di telpon gongju-nim malam-malam? Sama author juga penasaran nih...**

 **Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu yeth..! biar author semangat nulis buat ngelarin nih epep.. author gregetan pengen nge-END-kan ini epep ...**

 **Baiklah, itu saja cuap-cuap dari aerii hari ini... tunggu saja kelanjutannya yah, doakan saja semoga ntar malam dapat hidayah buat ngelanjutin ini epep, biar bisa di posting hari berikutnya...**

 **Gomawo yang udah mau baca... Gomawo yang udah ngikutin petualang Kaisoo bersama aerii :D**

 **Repiiuuuwwwww Juseeeeeyooo, yeorobuuuuuun... :* :* :***

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, others dan akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Koniciwa minna-san ! aeri kambek bawa chap 5 nih, ! Terimakasih buat kalian yang selalu merindukan aerii #plak maksudnya merindukan epep ini. Semoga di chap ini bisa mengobati kalian dari rasa penasaran kalian sama petulangan Kaisoo. Yang berharap Sehun pergi, aerii minta maaf ne, karena aerii kagak bakal menghilangkan abang Thehun ! disini aerii mau bikin Triangle Love KaiSooHun, dan yang masih penasaran siapa yang ditelpon uri gongju, kita akan menemukan jawabannya setelah Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin yah :D makannya nantikan terus kelanjutannya epep ini yah :D #signV**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

 _ **Kyungsoo terkejut, ia terdiam di dalam pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Jongin. Telinganya mendengarkan irama detak jantuk Jongin yang mulai Kyungsoo sukai.**_

" _ **Sudah! Diam disini, biarakan orang dewasa mengurus semuanya. Aku tak mau kau lelah karena membuang emosimu secara percuma" kata Jongin lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo terdiam. Dalam pelukan Jongin ia mengangguk. Kyungsoo menggigit kuku di jari tengahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.**_

 _ **Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, jika pelukan ini mampu membuatnya tenang, harusnya ia memeluknya saat di dalam tadi.**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Arrggghh..." Kyungsoo setengah berteriak sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghempaskan selimut tebal itu dari wajah bulatnya "Ige mwoyah,,,? Wae wae..wae...? kenapa aku bisa diam dan nurut aja di peluk kkamjong sialan itu...? ada apa dengan tubuhku...? apa aku harus mengkonsultasikan dengan Kwangsoo oppa mengenai tubuhku yang tak bisa menolak dari tubuh Jongin" Kyungsoo melanjutkan bermonolognya "Ah, andwe... manusia brengsek itu sedang pusing memikirkan pernikahannya.." Kyungsoo berguling-guling di ranjang mungil- menurut Kwangsoo- sambil menggerakbebaskan kedua kakinya sehingga membuat beberapa boneka kesayangan Kyungsoo berserakan di lantainya, "Oh my... eomma otthoke...?" teriaknya lagi.

"Ada apa memanggil eomma , gongju-nim?" kata eomma beberapa saat kemudian yang tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan Kyungsoo yang tak Kyungsoo sadari kapan kehadirannya.

"Oh My God, eomma... kau ingin melihat jantungku lompat dari tempatnya eoh?" balas Kyungsoo karena terkejut atas kehadiran sang eomma.

Eomma duduk di dekat Kyungsoo "Kau terlihat gelisah, nak? Ada apa?" tanya sang eomma.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang eomma yang sama mungilnya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari asal tubuh mungilnya ternyata ini warisan dari sang eomma. "Annio eomma, aku hanya tak bisa tidur, eomma kenapa kemari?"

Sang eomma menghela nafas panjang "Eomma ingin tidur denganmu" katanya lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"Wae eomma? Ranjang ini terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua"

"Eomma hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan uri gongju, cha..! kemarilah eomma akan memelukmu" kata sang eomma sambil menepuk bantal di sampingnya agar Kyungsoo tidur di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo yang heran langsung tidur di samping sang eomma. Sejak ia merantau ke Kanada ia belum pernah tidur bersama sang eomma. Kyungsoo memeluk sang eomma, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada pertengahan leher eommanya. Kyungsoo mencium aroma lavender dari tubuh sang eomma. Hangat dan sangat nyaman.

Eomma mengelus rambut putri bungsunya.

"Eomma, waegeure?" tanya Kyungsoo saat merasakan getaran tubuh sang eomma yang menahan tangisnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng "Bogghosippeoyo, gongju-nim" lirihnya.

"Jangan berbohong, eomma" Kyungsoo menjajarkan wajahnya dengan sang eomma, tangan mungilnya menghapus air mata yang mengalir pelan dari sumbernya "Uljiman, eomma! Kau mempunyaiku" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan. Kyungsoo memahami kekecewaan sang eomma.

Sang putra menghamili wanitanya, merusak masa depan wanita yang di cintainya. Hati ibu mana yang tak sakit saat sang anak melakukan kesalahan. Ibu mana yang tak kecewa karena tingkah laku sang anak. Yesung dan Ryeowook bukanlah orang tua yang menganut sistem liberal dalam memberikan pendidikan kepada keuda anaknya. Mereka memang memberikan kebebasan kepada kedua anaknya untuk melekukan hal yang mereka suka asal tidak menyimpang.

"Maafkan Kwangsoo oppa, eomma ! manusia sesempurna oppa pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Sang eomma tersenyum, Kyungsoo anak gadis yang terkadang urakan jika bersama oppa-nya, nyatanya hanya Kyungsoo yang membela Kwangsoo saat orang tuanya memojokkan oppanya. Kyungsoo memang harus mengakui kesempurnaan sang oppa, oppanya tumbuh dengan pribadi yang ramah, tampan dan pintar meskipun di depan Kyungsoo, Kwangsoo selalu bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dan konyol, Kyungsoo tahu jika itu hanya untuk membuatnya tertawa. Kyungsoo semakin menyadari arti keluarga saat masalah tengah menerpa keluarganya.

"Kau memaafkan oppamu?" tanya sang eomma dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku tak memaafkan oppa, eomma? Kwangsoo oppa hanya punya aku, baik dan buruknya juga dia akan menjadi seorang ayah kan" jawabnya.

"Aiigooo, uri gongju sudah dewasa sekarang" kata Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi gembul sang putri.

"Tentu saja eomma, aku sudah 23 tahun" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo" kata eomma.

Kyungsoo memeluk sang eomma "Nado eomma, khamsahamida, eomma ! sudah memberikan yang terbaik untukku dan Kwangsoo oppa"

Dan Kyungsoo melupakan kegelisahannya dengan Jongin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Chan oppa, ini kopinya" Baekhyun menyodorkan kopi americano kepada sang kekasih pagi itu saat mereka di tengah berada di kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari SM high school. Pagi itu Chanyeol mengantar kekasihnya ke sekolah namun karena Baekhyun hanya guru tamu sebagai guru vokal, mereka bisa mengawali pagi mereka di kedai kopi yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka saat sekolah dulu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memainkan tabletnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada permainan saham di tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang pandai berinvestasi. Ia bisa melihat peluang bisnis yang menjanjikan, hingga tak heran jika ia sudah cukup mapan di usia mudanya lepas dari bantuan orang tuanya. Sekedar informasi saja, Chanyeol bukanlah berasala dari keluarga besar seperti Kim Jongin, ia hanya anak bungsu dari pemilik restoran khas Korea. Namun karena kerja keras Chanyeol, sekarang ia mampu memebeli appartement mewah di kawasan Gangnham.

"Oppa, apa kau akan menjadikan bisnismu itu nomer satu saat bersamaku?" gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan kekasihnya itu langsung terenyum dan meng-off kan tabletnya. "Ah, mianhae Baekkie, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat pagi ini. Sahamku naik 5,4 %" katanya sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Jangan terlalu semangat oppa, manusia sekarang lebih senang memainkan harga saham"

"Kau jangan menyumpah begitu, toh hasil kerja ku ini untuk membangun keluarga kita, kita akan menikah secepatnya" kata Chanyeol yang membuat rona di pipi kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun menyeruput americano-nya. "Kau benar oppa, kau harus cepat menikahiku sebelum Kyungsoo menikah dengan Jongin. Aku tak ingin dia mendahuluiku" katanya dengan manja.

"Memangnya hubungan mereka sudah ada perubahan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Entahlah, kurasa hanya Jongin saja yang memperjuangkan perasaannya, Kyungsoo si gadis idaman sekolah dulu masih saja bersifat dingin padanya"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Baekhyun-ah, apa Kyungsoo tak pernah menceritakan masalalunya saat bersama Jongin?"

Baekhyun sedikit berfikir memikirkan perkataan sang kekasih "Ku rasa tidak, kau tahu kan betapa tertutupnya si mata bulat itu. Bukankah kau tahu jika Kyungsoo tak sempat pacaran karena scandal Jongin yang mendorong kekasihnya dulu" kata Baekhyun sambil mengingat masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Hye Rin yang kau maksud?"

"Ah, nama gadis itu Hye Rin, aku tak terlalu kenal soalnya. Bukankah mereka memiliki hubungan dulu, oppa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Mereka tak pernah berpacaran Baekkie, hanya saja Hye Rin pernah menyatakan cinta pada Jongin, tapi Jongin menolaknya karena Jongin sangat menggilai Kyungsoo saat itu"

"Hingga saat ini oppa," Baekhyun meralat kata-kata kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi, oppa..." Baekhyun menopangkan dagu dengan tangannya "Aku masih penasaran tentang sesuatu, alasannya Jongin apa mendorong Hye Rin,? Apa benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo jika Jongin itu benar-benar pschyopat?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Psychopat? Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Mungkin ada alasan lain, Baek. Mental Jongin baik-baik saja saat kejadian itu, kau tahu kan aku bersahabat dengannya saat itu. Setelah kejadian Hye Rin, Jongin di bawa ke psikiater dan mereka mengatakan Jongin sehat"

"Apa karena kebenciannya terhadap Jongin yang terlalu besar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Pasti ada alasan kenapa Kyungsoo membenci Jongin, dan pasti ada alasan kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi saksi satu-satunya kasus Hye Rin"

"Tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo berbohong oppa,? Dia memang melihat Jongin mendorong Hye Rin"

"Justru itu sangat mencurigakan jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya berbohong, pasti Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang kita tidak tahu. Dan jika memang Jongin seorang pschyo pasti ia juga akan mencelakai Kyungsoo yang menjadi saksi kasus Hye Rin, pada saat itu sekolah sedang sepi dan CCTV sedang rusak, pasti jongin menutupi sesuatu kenapa ia dengan mudahnya mengakui sebagai tersangka kasus Hye Rin "

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kan karena usia mereka masih terlalu muda oppa, itu kan bisa menentukan tingkat emosional kita"

"Bagi pria usia 14 tahun ia sudah di bilang dewasa Baekhyun-ah!"

"Oppa.." panggil Baekhyun lembut.

"hem.."

"Oppa terlalu sering menonton detective conan, makanya oppa sedikit-sedikit mengaitkan sesuatu dengan hal-hal misteri..." ledek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ledekan sang kekasih.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mata bulatnya menatap tajam pada muridnya yang hari ini berulah. Kyungsoo kesal, ternyata mengemban menjadi wali kelasnya membuatnya harus mengorbankan jam mengajarnya di kelas lain. Ia harus mengikhlaskan tak bertatap muka dengan murid-murid lainnya dan memberikan mereka tes essay hanya karena seorang murid yang bertingkah. Dan murid itu adalah murid dari kelas yang ia didiknya. SEHUN. Sekali lagi OH SEHUN.

Jelas sekali jika salah satu peraturan di sekolah SM adalah dengan tidak mewarnai rambut mereka kecuali bagi mereka yang memang memiliki warna coklat. Namun tidak kali ini bagi Sehun, Sehun sepertinya menuangkan adonan rainbow cake ke rambutnya, sehingga rambut blondenya berwarna-warni. Persis pelangi. Karena kelakuan sehun membuat Soo Hyun saem menjadi geram dan senang hati menambah point pada raport kelakuan Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya memijat kepalanya yang pusing karena anak didiknya itu.

"Sehun-ah! Pointmu akan makin bertambah jika kau selalu bersikap seperti ini" kata Soo Hyun saem.

Sehun yang duduk di depan Soo Hyun dan Kyungsoo hanya melirik Kyungsoo sekilas lalu tersenyum ke arah guru BK nya itu "Bukankah jika kita mendapatkan point banyak, kita mendapatkan hadiah saem? Seperti mobil atau liburan gratis?" kata Sehun membuat guru BK-nya hanya manarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kyungsoo saem, karena dia muridmu, aku menyerahkannya padamu, aku bosan dengan anak ini" kata Soo Hyun sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri lalu duduk menggantikan Soo Hyun saem,

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya sedikit penuh penekanan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu "Nunna" jawabna singkat.

"Noe...jinjja..." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Besok aku ingin kau kembalikan warna rambut aneh mu itu"

Sehun menggeleng "Anii... jika dengan ini nunna memberikan perhatian padaku, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang mebuatku berhubungan selalu dengan nunna" kata Sehun dengan santainya.

"Aku gurumu, dan aku akan memberikan perhatianku pada semua muridku Sehun"

"Tapi aku ingin yang special, nunna"

"Aku hanya akan memberikan perhatian spesialku kepada murid terbaikku Sehun-ah! Jika kau menginginkannya maka kau harus berubah"

"Aku tidak bodoh seperti yang nunna pikirkan!" kata Sehun tegas dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk memeperbaiki kenakalan Sehun.

"Sayang jam makan siang sebentar lagi, apa kau tak lapar" suara lembut itu tiba-tiba menyuar di ruang BK yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Sa-sa-sajangnim" seru Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada atasannya. Sementara Sehun hanya mendecih kasar saat melihat Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

 _Tto tto tto, suasana seperti ini lagi yang membuatku ingin mati. KIM JONGIN,,aku benar-benar membencimu_. Umpat Kyungsoo yang sayangnya ia ucapkan di dalam hatinya.

 _Apa sih sajangnim gila ini selalu merusak suasana ku dengan Kyungsoo nunna, dasar hitam._ Itu suara umpatan Sehun.

Jongin memamerkan smirk mematikannya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang melempar pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ku bilang kau sudah melewati jam makan siangmu, sayang . Aku tak ingin kau sakit" kata Jongin dengan lembut sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin menjerit sejadi-jadinya karena kelakuan Jongin. Tapi ia tak ingin menjatuhkan wibawanya di depan muridnya.

"Kita sedang melakukan konseling, sajangnim, iyah kan Kyungsoo saem?" Sehun akhirnya berbicara dengan memandang tak suka kepada Jongin.

"Konselingmu bisa di lanjutkan dengan Soo Hyun saem, Sehun sekarang kembalilah ke kelas mu. Dan ingat, perbaiki rambutmu" kata Jongin yang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Maaf sajangnim, Sehun untuk saat ini urusanku, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan jam makan siangku..." kata Kyungsoo mencoba selembut mungkin.

"Kau dengar kan sajangnim,? Kyungsoo saem sendiri yang ingin menangani kasusku" Sehun seolah mendapat lotre dengan jawaban Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin masih dengan sikap so wibawanya "Baiklah, kau selesaikan urusanmu dengan anak nakal ini, setelah ini aku menunggumu untuk makan siang, gongju-nim" kata Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Nee..." Kyungsoo berusaha bersikapa profesional, namun sikap wibawanya runtuh saat itu juga saat dengan seenak jidatnya Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

CHUP!

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu di mobil.." kata Jongin setelah mencium singkat pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung.

Sehun yang melihat adegan mesum itu secara live langsung mengepalkan tangannya, menandakan ia tak suka. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mematung, ia merasakan hawa panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia ingin marah, tapi lagi dan lagi bahasa tubuhnya menolak keinginan hati si pemilik tubuh.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya "Kalian benar-benar tidak mengenal etika" kata Sehun sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

BLAM !

Kyungsoo membanting pintu mobil Jongin dengan kesal. Ia duduk di samping Jongin yang Jongin tengah memegang setir mobil.

"Apa mau mu Jongin! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila eoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ku hari ini?"omel Kyungsoo.

Jogin hanya tersenyum "Jadi kita mau makan siang dimana?"

Kyungsoo jengah dengan sikap Jongin selama ini yang memperlakukannya sesuka hatinya, mengaku tunangannya, mencium pipinya di depan Sehun dan entahlah apa lagi yang akan terjadi esok hari. Eh tunggu, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi memikirkan Sehun? Kenapa dia takut melukai perasaan Sehun, dan kenapa dia merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Oh tidak-tidak ini pasti karena perbuatan Jongin yang membuatnya menjatuhkan wibawanya sebagai seorang guru makannya ia merasa tak enak dengan Sehun. Yah hanya itu.

"Gongju-nim, kau siap ?" tanya Jongin lagi membuat Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin "Jawab aku Jongin apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jongin memberikan smirk andalannya lagi, "Aku hanya membalas dendamku"

Kyungsoo terperanjat "Ndee?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang lucu-menurut Jongin.

"Kau ingat kesalahan kita? Aku hanya menebus itu semuanya" katanya dengan singkat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kau benar-benar pschyopat, Jongin-ah!" kata Kyungsoo dan hendak membuka pintu mobilnya namun telat, dengan cekatan Jongin telah mengunci mobil secara otomatis. "Buka Jongin, aku mau keluar!"

"Tidak mudah melepaskanmu kembali, Do-yah!" katanya pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap pria yang di bencinya itu "Kau ingin aku menebus dosa-dosamu di masalalu eoh? Kau sedang menyiksaku?"

Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo, tidak setajam Kyungsoo justru tatapannya lembut "Dosa apa yang ku lakukan hingga kau harus menebusnya, Do-yah? Aku tidak menyiksamu, aku ingin membahagiakanmu.."

Kyungsoo diam, entah mengapa tatapan lembut Jongin membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia ingin marah, namun sekali lagi tubuhnya menolak semua keinginan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin. Jongin menempelkan keningnya dijidat Kyungsoo, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan...

CHUP.

Jongin berhasil menempelkan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir cherry Kyungsoo sekilas. Jongin belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, dan dua detik kemudian Jongin kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Jongin melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo – yang baru merasakan sensasi ciuman manis Jongin- menutup matanya secara perlahan. Manis, rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Sensasi ini bahkan berbeda dengan ciuman kasar Jongin saat mereka berusia 14 tahun. Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman itu. Ia belum mau membalasnya.

Jongin yang merasakan tidak ada perlawanan dari Kyungsoo , tersenyum di dalam ciuman manis itu. Ia semakin dalam melumat bibir bawah dan atas milik wanita yang ia puja. Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Dengan pelan, Jongin menggigit bibir bagian bawah Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo melenguh lembut.

"Eung.." suara manis itu dijadikan kesempatan untuk Jongin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dan langit-langit di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan semakin betah memanjakan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo.

 _Kau ingat do-yah!? Bahwa beberapa tahun lalu aku aku pernah mengatakan, jika aku menuruti semua laporanmu, kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu. Sekarang sudah waktunya kau membayar semuanya.-Kim Jongin_

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan perlakuan Jongin, ia salah membiarkan Jongin menciuminya terlalu dalam. Ia salah telah membiarkan Jongin memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa apa? Dia terlalu menikmati sensasi manis ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak menyadari jika kedua tangannya tengah meremas kemeja Jongin bagian depan.

 _Damn ! kenapa bibir ini menjadi sangat manis.? Kenapa rasanya menjadi lebih manis? Ah bibir ini, akhirnya aku bisa merasakannya kembali, bibir ini akan aku selalu aku rindukan nantinya, Saranghae DO KYUNGSOO. –Kim Jongin._

Plop!

Jongin melepaskan pagutan di bibirnya. Dia tersenyum manis saat melihat rambut Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan akibat perbuatanya . Kyungsoo mebuka matanya. Bibirnya basah. Jongin mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tidak membalasnya eoh?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut ia kembali menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo. Ia menggesek-gesek hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam "Kau bahkan tak menolak ciumanku, katakan Do-yah, apa yang aku rasakan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo masih. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya bahkan masih meremas kemeja biru muda Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kemarilah, .." Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam.

Jongin mengsap kepala Kyungsoo "Jika kau menanyakan apa yang ku mau, jawabannya Cuma satu Do-yah, KAU" kata Jongin pelan.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo pelan "Aku ingin pulang" katanya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau bisa merusak kukumu jika kau mengenggam erat kemejaku, Do-yah!" kata Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan remasnnya pada kemeja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo reflect melepaskan remasannya lalu ia memasang sitbeltnya.

 _Apa sekarang kau sudah berhasil ku jinakkan Do-yah? –Kim Jongin._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dug..Dug...Dug !

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya di lantai kamarnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih bersama Jongin di depan rumahnya. Setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumah, Jongin pamit kembali ke sekolah karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus.

"Eomma... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini...? Huuaaaaaweeee" Kyungsoo mengoceh tak jelas di kamarnya.

Ceklek !

"Gongjumim, kau kenapa sayang? Dari semalam memanggil eomma?" tanya eomma sambil mendekati anak gadis nya yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang sambil menampakkan wajaah cemberutnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya hubungan mu dan Jongin menjadi lebih baik" kata sang eomma , ia tahu karena ia menyambut kedatangan putrinya yang di antar dengan lamborgini Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik dan melihati eomma yang duduk di sampingnya "Eomma, tto tto tto Jongin, Jongin, Jongin ! hubungan kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja" omel Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mencintai Jongin?"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng "Cintaku terlalu mahal untuk orang seperti dia eomma"

Sang eomma mengelus rambut sang putri bungsunya itu "Jangan sia-siakan ketulusan Jongin, anakku. Dia mencintaimu sejak kalian masih kecil hingga sekarang dia tak pernah berubah" kata sang eomma.

"Apa eomma menyukai Jongin?"

"Sejak kau di Kanada, Jongin hampir setiap hari ke rumah, dia bermain dengan Kwangsoo dan appa mu. Anak itu benar-benar manis, eomma menyukainya, eomma menyukainya jika dia menjadi menantu eomma" Ryeowook berkata dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Kyungsoo membaca raut wajah eomma yang memang benar-benar menyukai Jongin. Selama ini, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar. Ia belum pernah mengenalkan teman pria kepada keluarganya, kecuali Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Wajarlah jika sang eomma menyukai Jongin karena Jongin sering main ke rumah.

"Eomma boleh minta sesuatu tidak? Kau tahu kan jika selama ini eomma memberi kebebasan denganmu dan eomma tak pernah memintamu untuk menuruti kemauan eomma?"

"Mwontae?" Kyungsoo sadar, selama ini ia egois pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak pernahmenuruti keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo sendiri yang memilih kuliah di Kanada, Kyungsoo sendiri yang memilih untuk kuliah di keguruan padahal sang eomma meminta Kyungsoo untuk meneruskan bakat menyanyinya dengan sekolah di sekolah seni. Mungkin ini saatnya Kyungsoo meruntuhkan tameng keegoisannya.

Sang eomma menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan "Terima perjodohan dengan Jongin"

Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak kemauan eommanya itu, ia mendelik dan ingin menolaknya tapi ia sadar jika hingga detik ini pun ia belum pernah menuruti keinginan keluarganya "Eomma, kau tahu kan Jongin itu..."

Eomma mengangguk "Eomma tahu, justru karena masalalu Jongin yang kau takutkan, eomma tak menyesal jika melepasmu dengan Jongin. Kita tahu dengan jelas siapa orang tua Jongin, mereka adalah orang terpandang di Korea, setidaknya Jongin berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan kita sangat mengenalnya, mereka pun menyukaimu, kau tahu sayang, eomma lebih tenang melepasmu dengan keluarga yang menerima keluarga kita, jika Jongin mengecawakanmu, ingat mereka, Taemin dan Minho akan melindungimu, mereka menyayangimu"

Eomma benar, untuk apa kita menikah dengan namja yang kita cintai tapi jika keluarganya tak menerimanya kan sama saja bohong. Menikah bukan hanya menyatukan dua manusia berbeda gender tapi juga menyatukan dua keluarga yang kadang berbeda pemikiran. Perbedaan itu indah bukan, jika hidup berdampingan. Toh tak susah untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo cukup mengenal Jongin, Jongin bahkan lebih dari cukup mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Kau mendengarkan eomma?" tanya eomma membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

"Kyungsoo akan mememikirkannya eomma, tolong jangan paksa Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan menerima perjodohan itu tapi biarkan Kyungsoo membiasakan diri dulu dengan keberadaan Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Kyungsoo merutuki jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia seperti menyesal mengatakan itu semua. Namun disisi lain ia tak mau mengecawakan sang eomma, sudah cukup Kwangsoo membuat eomma kecewa karena perbuatannya.

Eomma tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ia memang mengharapakan Kyungsoo menurut padanya untuk kali ini saja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sejak permintaan sang eomma siang itu, Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan sikap baiknya kepada Jongin. Bahkan sekarang sesama rekan gurunya mulai mengetahui hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Meski mereka tahu jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena perjodohan, namun mereka bisa melihat hubungan mereka tanpa paksaan.

Bahkan sudah beberapa hari Jongin selalu menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengantar Kyungsoo sepulang dari sekolah. Hubungan mereka memang terlihat seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya. Meskipun tak ada yang mengetahui hati Kyungsoo yang menerima hubungan ini karena sebuah permintaan. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika tak bisa menyimpan dengan baik ekspresi dan rahasianya.

Disisi lain, Sehun semakin geram karena kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia ingin marah, tapi ia bisa apa? Toh Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar memilih Jongin. Bahkan terang-terangan di depan matanya Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo seolah-olah mengatakan pada dunia jika Kyungsoo hanya miliknya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan dari Jongin.

Karena hal itu Sehun jadi malas pergi kesekolah, percuma. Kenakanakalannya makin menggila, beberapa hari yang lalu ia memecahkan jendela kelasnya, berharap Kyungsoo menemuinya dan menangani kasusnya. Namun sepertinya Jongin yang mengerti maksud Sehun, ia sengaja turun tangan dan ikut menangani Sehun. Tentu saja Jongin tak membiarkan wanitanya mengurusi anak ingusan itu seorang sendiri. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun muak.

Kyungsoo menjadi tak enak hati dengan Sehun, ia seolah menyakiti pria berkulit putih terlalu dalam. Namun disisi lain juga Kyungsoo tak ingin mengecewakan Jongin. Jongin memintanya untuk tidak terlalu perhatian pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali saat mengecek absen harian kelasnya. Dan nama Oh Sehun sudah tercatat tiga hari berturut-turut alfa. Senakalnya Sehun, ia termasuk anak yang rajin ke sekolah.

Kyungsoo menutup buku absen kelasnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Sehun sore ini. Ia juga sudah meminta alamat lengkap rumah Sehun kepada bagian Tata Usaha. Tentu saja kali ini Kyungsoo berbohong pada Jongin, ia beralasan ingin menemani Luhan eonni belanja. Jongin mengerti dan membiarkan dirinya tak mengantar Kyungsoo sore ini.

Teng Tong ! Kyungsoo memencet bel milik salah satu rumah yang halamannya luas dan megah. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wanita paruh baya yang tengah memakai apron.

"Annyeonghasseo.." sapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

Wanita itu tersenyum "Nuguyah?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah "Ah nne, saya Kyungsoo, saya guru Oh Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mworagu?" wanita itu nampak terkejut.

"Em, kenapa ahjumma?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Oh maaf aghassi, saya pikir anda adalah teman tuan muda Sehun" jawab ahjumma tersebut.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesal sebenarnya, ahjumma itu pasti menyangka jika ahjumma beranggapan karena badannya yang mungil didukung dengan wajah baby face jadi ia tak percaya jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang guru.

"Ehm, tapi ada apa aghassi ah maaf maksud saya saem datang ke rumah tuan muda?" tanya wanita itu sambil mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Mata Kyungsoo terpukau pada isi rumah itu, benar-benar seperti istana. Ruang tamunya saja luas seperti lobi hotel. Pasti orang tua Sehun adalah orang yang sukses, dan bisa jadi karena kesibukannya mereka menelantarkan Sehun sehingga Sehun menjadi namja yang sedikit nakal. Pikiran negatif Kyungsoo melayang kemana-mana.

"Syukurlah saem datang kemari, tuan muda Oh melarang saya untuk menghubungi sekolah" kata ahjumma.

Kyungsoo menghentikan pandangannya dan memfokuskannya pada ahjumma itu "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah tiga hari tuan muda Oh sakit, dia melarang saya menghubungi sekolah dan orang tuanya yang ada di Jepang"

Kyungsoo sedkit khawatir.

"Tuan muda sudah tinggal sendiri jauh dari orang tuanya sejak nona muda mengalami kecelakaan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Nona muda?"

"Oh, itu nunna nya tuan muda, mereka sangat dekat sejak kecil, dan tuan muda sangat menyayangi nunnanya, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, ahjumma?"

"Biasanya kalo tuan muda demam, ia akan memanggil nunnanya dalam igauannya, tapi sudah beberapa hari ia memanggil Kyungsoo nunna saat menginggau" jawab ahjumma itu.

"Naega?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Saya pikir saem adalah kekasih tuan muda, jadi selama ini tuan muda menyukai gurunya sendiri" goda ahjumma itu sambil tersenyum

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo membalas senyum ahjumma tersebut.

"Mari saem, saya antar ke kamar tuan muda" kata ahjumma.

Kyungsoo mengikuti wanita yang sedikit kelebihan berat badan itu dari belakang.

"Saya pamit permisi saem, mungkin tuan muda tengah istirahat sekarang" kata ahjumma saat mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan pasti pintu kamar Sehun.

Kyungsoo memutar knop pintu, perlahan ia melihat Sehun yang hyperactive tengah berbaring lemah dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagaian tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun.

Sehun tengah terlelap.

"Kyungsoo nunna..." Sehun menginggau untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo dengar. Ternyata ahjumma itu tak membohonginya.

Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat Sehun yang tengah menahan sakit. Kyungsoo memegang kening Sehun. "Kau panas sekali Sehun-ah! Harusnya kau beri tahu aku jika kau sakit" kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat ada handuk kecil basah di dalam wadah yang ada di atas nakas. Dengan telaten Kyungsoo mengelap wajah Sehun yang basah karena keringat. "Mianhae Sehun-ah!" lirihnya. Kyungsoo memang tak pernah menyangka akan perasaan Sehun yang dalam padanya. Jika sudah begini apa yang harus ia lakukan. Satu sisi ia akan terikat dengan Jongin, disisi lain ia tak mencintai Jongin. Melihat Sehun yang seperti ini pun ia tak tega.

"Nunna..." panggil Sehun dengan lirih sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyeka keringatnya.

"Oh, Sehun-ni?" Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum

"Apa aku bermimpi lagi? Kenapa setiap hari nunna ada di kamarku?" tanya Sehun dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. _Sedalam itukah perasaanmu sampai kau mulai berhalusinasi tentangku._

"Tapi tak apa nunna, meski pun hanya mimpi aku senang kau ada disini lagi" Sehun tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sehun-ah !" Kyungsoo mencoba menyadarkan Sehun.

"Nunna kemarilah, aku ingin tidur di pelukan nunna lagi..." Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun. Posisi saat ini, Kyungsoo berada di atas tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, ku mohon lepaskan" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Wae ? kenapa nunna sekarang bisa bicara, biasanya nunna diam saja dan hanya tersenyum, dan kenapa wangi tubuh nunna terasa sangat nyata.. nunna jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini" kata Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, namun tenaga Sehun sangat kuat mengunci tubuh Kyungsoo, padahal kan dia sedang sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo mendengar deru nafas Sehun yang teratur. Menandakan muridnya itu kembali tertidur.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sehun memandangi wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya, beberapa jam yang lalu ia bermimpi jika Kyungsoo ada di dekatnya. Oh tidak, sejak ia mnyukai Kyungsoo ia selalu di hantui oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu ada di sudut ruangan dimana Sehun berada. Namun kali ini, ini benar-benar nyata. Sehun menemukan Kyungsoo tengah tertidur di pelukkannya. Sehun ternyum karena ini bukan mimpi. Sehun membenarkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar bisa tidur di ranjang. Sehun bahakan tidak mengerjapkan matanya, ia tak ingin saat ia mngedip tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghilang. Sehun menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali mencicipi bibir tebal itu, namun niatnya ia urungkan karena ia tak mau menganggu Kyungsoo yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Hoooooaaamm..." Kyungsoo menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Selamat malam nunna..." sapanya yang tengah terbaring di samping Kyungsoo.

"Malam..." balas Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, "Yak! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Kyungsoo memekik dan refleck menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun mendudukkan badannya, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya "Nunna, kalau kau ingin kamar ini, berarti kita harus menikah"

Kyungsoo mendelik, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, ia sadar kamar ini bukan kamar miliknya. Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia tersadar jika ini semua bermula karena pelukan Sehun. Ia jadi ikut tertidur.

"Ah, mianhae Sehun-ah!" Kyungsoo berucap pelan. Ia mengintip badannya di balik selimut, dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena seluruh pakaiannya masih menempel di tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku tak menyentuh mu nunna, aku hanya tidur di sampingmu" kata Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo duduk, "Mengapa kau tak membangunkan ku, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggeleng "Jika kau bangun, kau pasti akan pulang kan?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Tangannya memegang kening Sehun, "Demammu sudah turun, Sehun-ah! Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, jangan lupa besok datanglah ke sekolah"

"Nunna, apa aku harus sakit dulu seperti ini agar kau memperhatikanku?" tanya nya .

"Mianhae Sehun-ah! Ku harap kau mengerti posisiku"

"Kau tak mencintai sajangnim hitam iyu kan? Kalau begitu kau tinggal meninggalkannya dan menolak perjodohan itu"

Kyungsoo mendecih, _seandainya ia semudah itu pasti sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu, bodoh._ Umpatnya.

"Ku mohon nunna, menikahlah denganku?" Sehun memohon dan memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

 _Yak! Anak kecil, kau pikir menikah itu gampang!_ – Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu"

 _Dan aku membencimu, bodoh. Cukup Jongin saja yang membuat ku pusing, kau jangan menambahi beban hidupku, Sehun._ – Do Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah!" Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun "Kau terlalu muda untuk menikah, bahkan aku belum memikirkan pernikahan"

"Kalau begitu tunggulah aku tiga tahun lagi, nunna! Aku akan melamarmu" Sehun bersemangat.

 _Bagaimana menjelaskannya pada anak bodoh ini. –_ Do Kyungsoo.

"Nunna, aku mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Jongin hanya keterpura-puraan kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau salah Sehun-ah! Aku dan dia tak ada kepura-puraan, aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya dan memulai dari awal, mianhae Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Baiklah.. aku mengerti nunna. Jika sajangnim hitam itu mengecawakanmu, aku ada untukmu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku melepasmu nunna, aku akan mengambilmu jika aku memiliki kesempatan" Sehun terdengar seperti mengancam.

Kyungsoo awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya ia memamerkan bibir heartlipsnya "Ambillah aku jika kau memiliki kesempatan, Sehun-ah!" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Ini kesempatannya untuk bernegosisasi dengan muridnya itu, setidaknya ia tahu Jongin tak akan memberikan kesempatan pada siapa pun untuk seseorang mengambil dirinya dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum licik mengingat betapa posesifnya Jongin.

Sehun pun tersenyum, ia merasa Kyungsoo memberinya kesempatan, ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak membiarkan Jongin melepas dirinya.

CUP!

"Terima kasih nunna"

 **::::**

 **:::::**

 **:::::**

 **TeBeCe**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Huuueeeeeeeeeeeewwwww ! ini ceritaa apa-apaaan...? aerii kagak ngertiii? Kalian masih ngertii? Kalo kalian kagak ngertii juga , yah udah kita END-kan saja yah :?**

 **Sebenarnya mau tadi pagi di postingnya, tapi berhubung aeri sibuk harus bulak-balik kosan-kampus-sekolah-kosan-kampus dan berakhir di rumah doseeen , jadi baru deh aerii posting sambil istirahat... moga kagak ganggu kalian yah,,,, kan biasanya aerii posting malam heheh :D**

 **Gimana moment kaisoo nya, ngena banget gak sih ? lomantiisss kagak ?**

 **Hayoo,,, angkat kakinya, siapa yang masih berharap kalo Jongin itu Pschyopat? Sebenarnya aerii kagak niat bikin Jongin jadi pscycho, itu Cuma panggilan sayangnya Kyungsoo aja.. #apalaahini #lupakan !**

 **Masih banyak flasback-flasback Kaisoo momenntnya pemirsah.. jadi aerii harap rasa penasaran kalian tidak berhenti disini.**

 **Aerii menghargaii banget buat kalian yang mereviuw epep aeri, meski gak bisa aerii balas satu-satu.. Jangan bosen buat kasih saran dan kritikan ke aerii yah.. kritikan yang membangun tapi, jangan yang menjatuhkan mental aerii :D**

 **Repiiiuuuwwwww Juseyooo !**

 **Oh yah, aerii juga mau ngucapin ULTAH nih buat abang PCY , nyanyi bareng-bareng yuksss...**

" **Saengil Chukkahamida, Saengil Chukkahamida...Saranghaeun Chanyeollie, saengil chukkahamida... Chayeol, saengil chukkae..." sedikit curhat nih, dari tadi aerii pantengin Ig nya Baekkie tapi si barbie gak ngposting apa gitu yang berhubungan dengan ultah PCY, apa dia kagak punya pulsaa,, atau dia lagi ngambek karena PCY semalam ngerayain ultahnya di China sama si mabel yuan itu .. hiks..hiksshikss... Baekhyun mungkin ngambek n kagak kasih hadiah atau ucapan apa gituu... ah yah sudahlah itu kan urusan rumah tangga mereka hehehe Suksees selaluu Exo's Happy Virus, #signV suksees terus bareng EXO... #poppo :***

 **Pai pai next chap !**

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, others dan akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

 _Kyungsoo awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya ia memamerkan bibir heartlipsnya "Ambillah aku jika kau memiliki kesempatan, Sehun-ah!" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Ini kesempatannya untuk bernegosisasi dengan muridnya itu, setidaknya ia tahu Jongin tak akan memberikan kesempatan pada siapa pun untuk seseorang mengambil dirinya dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum licik mengingat betapa posesifnya Jongin._

 _Sehun pun tersenyum, ia merasa Kyungsoo memberinya kesempatan, ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak membiarkan Jongin melepas dirinya._

 _CUP!_

" _Terima kasih nunna_ "

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Kyungsoo memebelalakan matanya saat Sehun mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Jika nunna melotot sepperti itu, nunna terlihat makin cantik.." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi omongan Sehun, ia masih dalam mode terkejutnya. Bagaimana bisa muridnya berani mengecup pipinya. Perasaan Kyungsoo tak karuan.

 _Nunna, jangan pikir aku akan menyerah! Aku akan berjuang untuk merebutmu dari sajangnim hitam itu. Untuk sekarang aku ikuti permainan nunna. Aku tak ingin nunna takut karena ku._ – Oh Sehun.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Gongju, eoddiga? Kau tak makan?" tanya Kwangsoo saat melihat Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya dan melihat setelan adiknya yang seperti ingin berolaraga.

"Anni, oppa! Aku ingin berolaraga di lapangan komplek, aku lagi diet!" jawabnya sambil menaikkan tudung hoddie ke kepalanya.

"Tapi kau belum makan malam, sayang!" sambung eomma

"Badanmu sudah mungil, gongju-nim! Appa tak ingin kau sakit dan mankin mungil, nanti orang tak percaya jika kau ini adiknya Kwangsoo" goda sang appa.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku masih kenyang, lagi pula aku sudah lama tak berolaraga malam,,, pai pai" pamit Kyungsoo sambil keluar dari rumah.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan basket yang di sediakan pemerintah di sekitar lingkungan rumahnya. Ia berlari berkeliling lapangan basket tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak diet. Untuk apa diet, dia memiliki ukuran tubuh yang pas menurutnya. Tidak gemuk, ukuran payudara yang cukup dan butt nya yang sedikit berisi, hanya saja yang ia sesalkan saat Tuhan membagi ukuran tinggi ia tak datang makannya ia tak setinggi Kwangsoo. Bahkan untuk ukuran yeoja, Kyungsoo terbilang pendek. Kyungsoo berfikir saat ia lulus SD badannya tidak lagi melakukan pertumbuhan, padahal setiap pagi Kyungsoo rela berjemur di bawa matahari untuk berfotosintesis, siapa tahu tinggi tubuhnya akan menambah meskipun hanya 1 ins. Lupakan tinggi badan Kyungsoo !

Kyungsoo tengah menetralkan fikirannya tentang Sehun. Saat ia di cium oleh Sehun, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia fikir ia mengalami gagal jantung, namun keluarganya tak memiliki riwayat penyakit tersebut.

"Issh... jinjja... perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa karena di cium seorang pelajar membuat tubuhku memanas..." gerutu sambil terus berlari. Ia tak sadar jika seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Kyungsoo masih terus berlari, sebenarnya ada hal yang ia takutkan saat ini. Ia takut ia tak memahami perasaannya dan tanpa sadar ia menyukai Sehun. Jika hal itu benar, mau ditaruh kemana wibawanya sebagai guru. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Jauh di dalam hati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasa akan berakhir dengan Jongin di pelaminan. Tapi untuk saat ini pun ia tak memiliki perasaan terhadap Jongin. Saat Jongin menciumnya jantungnya tak berdetak sehebat saat ia di cium Sehun. Tubuhnya tak menolak saat Jongin memeluknya dan menciumnya. Tapi saat Sehun mencium dan memeluknya, tubuhnya menolak dan ia marah. Meskipun ia pernah membiarkan Sehun memeluknya, Kyungsoo diam karena merasa Sehun membutuhkannya saat itu.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin terjun dari lantai atas gedung SM High School. Perasaannya di lema sekarang, antara Sehun dan Jongin yang mampu membolak-balikkan hatinya.

"Eomma,,, otthoke..?" gerutunya lagi, ia semakin kencang berlari, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keringatnya yang mengucur, ia juga tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas dan menuntut sang pemilik untuk menghentikan aksi berontaknya dari fikiran Sehun dan Jongin.

BRUUGHHHH!

Badan Kyungsoo terpental saat ia menabrak objek yang berdiri manis di depannya.

"Auuuwww..." rintih Kyungsoo sambil memegang pinggangnya, jatuhnya kali ini benar-benar tidak elit. Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa yang ia tabraknya. "Jo...Jo..Jongiiin..." pekiknya.

Kim Jongin. Pria itu tengah berdiri sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Jongin berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelus pantatnya yang mendarat sempurna di lantai beberapa saat lalu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?" balasnya acuh.

"Aku sedang berolaraga, memangnya apa lagi yang aku lakukan di lapangan seperti ini?" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia melepaskan tudung hoddie nya lalu menyeka rambut yang berantakan karena ulahnya lari tadi. Kyungsoo menguncir rambut panjangnya.

Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau kenapa berdiri di depan ku lalu menabrakku?"

"Kau yang menabrakku, Do-yah"

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu, apa kau tak melihat aku sedang lari?"

"Aku sengaja, jika aku tak berdiri di depanmu kau tak akan berhenti dari lari mu kan? Kau sudah dua jam berlari,"

Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya "Jinjjayo?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Wow daebakk... biasanya aku hanya 15 menit bisa lari, bahkan di treadmill aku hanya mampu lari selama 30 menit.." Kyungsoo memuji diri sendiri sambil tersenyum ia tak menyangka ia sudah lari selama dua jam tanpa istirahat. "Kau tahu aku lari sudah dua jam berati kau sejak tadi disini dong..?"

Jongin mengangguk "Sejak kau keluar rumah aku sudah disini"

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi dengan santainya.

"Kau stalker?"

"Hanya berlaku pada calon tunanganku yang suka berbohong?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tadi bertemu Luhan dan dia bilang tak memiliki janji denganmu untuk berbelanja"

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya yang tak selebar jidat Chanyeol itu, ia lupa mengkonfirmasi kebohongannya dengan Luhan. Jongin pasti menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Do-yah?"

"Aku hanya mengunjungi salah satu muridku yang sakit karena tiga hari ia tak masuk" jawabnya.

"Nugu?"

"Hanya seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Muridku, Jongin!"

"Sampai kau harus berbohong dengan ku? Oh Sehun?" tebaknya dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

 _Heol! Dia pandai menebak_

"Harusnya kau jujur, Do-yah"

"Jika aku jujur apa kau akan membiarkanku mengunjunginya?"

Jongin menggeleng "Tapi aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu menemui anak ingusan itu, hari ini kau ku maafkan tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya" ancamnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendecih pelan, lalu ia ingin melanjutkan larinya namun langkahnya tertahan saat Jongin memegang tudung hoddienya "Yak! Lepaskan, babo!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda"

"Ini sudah malam" Jongin melepaskan tangan kirinya dari hoddie Kyungsoo namun menganggi tangan kanannya yang memegang tudung hoddie Kyungsoo "Kau harus kembali ke rumah" katanya lalu menariknya yang membuat Kyungsoo harus melangkah mengikuti rarah langkah Jongin.

"Jongin, bisa kau lepaskan pegangannmu? Ini menyulitkanku?" pinta Kyungsoo di tengah perjalanannya.

"Bukan kah aku sudah bilang aku tak akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia terlalu malas untuk melayani Jongin.

"Nah sampai, masuklah..." perintah Jongin lalu melepas pegangannya saat mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau pulanglah.. jangan membiasakan menstalking ku, itu menyeramkan" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Chankaman, Do-yah!" Jongin menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah Jongin.

CUP!

Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo "Aku pulang.." katanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia memegang bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Jongin. Beruntungkah atau sialkah? Hari ini ia mendapat dua kecupan dari dua pria berbeda dan di tempat yang berbeda.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo duduk di meja kerjanya, ia ingin beristirahat setelah mengisi kelasnya di kelas satu. Ah, hari ini ia belum mengunjungi kelasnya. Meski Kyungsoo tidak mengajar di kelas 3 namun sebagai wali kelasnya ia selalu datang disela-sela jam istirahat untuk mengontrol keadaan kelasnya. Itu adalah salah satu tanggung jawabnya sebagai wali kelas.

Drrrttt...drrrtt...

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya saat ia mendengar pesan masuk

 **From Oh Sehun : nunna hari aku tak bisa masuk sekolah, tapi aku janji aku akan ke sekolah besok. Jangan merindukanku ne,,, kkkkkkk**

Kyungsoo mendecih saat membaca pesan dari Sehun.

 **To Oh Sehun : Wae?**

 **From Oh Sehun : Aku harus menjemput wanitaku di bandara.**

 **To Oh Sehun : Nugu? Noe yeojachingu? Neo nunna?**

 **From Oh Sehun : kkkk... apakah nunna sedang cemburu? .**

Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya seolah sadar dengan apa yang baru di ketiknya. _Cemburu? Hah cemburu apaan? Dasar anak kecil, dan kenapa juga aku membalasnya, ish.. ini memalukan!_ Omel Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan ponselnya di atas mejanya. Ia kesal dan entah mengapa ia kesal.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, gongju-nim?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendapati sajangnim nya tengah berdiri manis di sampingnya, ingin sekali Kyungsoo memaki calon tunangannya jika di ruang guru hanya ada dia seorang.

"Ada dengan ekspresi wajahmu, ?"ulangnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tak ada, kenapa kau kemari?"

Jongin menyilang kedua tangannya di dadanya "Hanya ingin melihat kekasihku saja" gombalnya, membuat beberapa guru yang berada di ruangan mereka tersenyum.

Kyungsoo malu setengah mati. _God, I wanna kill him._

"Apa kau masih ada kelas?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut dengan ku?"

"Kemana ?"

"Memperkenalkanmu dengan hyung ku?"

"Aku tidak mau. Dan jangan berbohong Kim sajangnim, kau itu anak tunggal"

"Bagaimana jika aku akan membawamu ke rumah Kim Jongdae hyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar nama itu. Yah, sejak ia memilih kuliah di Kananda ia dan Jongdae hilang kontak. Ia mendengar Jongdae memilih kuliah di Jepang, bahkan ia mendengar juga jika sepupu Kim Jongin telah menikah.

"Kau tak ingin ikut? Ku pikir kau merindukan sahabatmu itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat "Aku ikut" jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayok kita pergi!"

"Jigeum?"

"Kecilkan bola matamu, Do-yah! Kau ingin menakuti ku eoh?"

"Yak! Semua orang mengatakan jika aku melotot aku cantik, ara!" tidak semua hanya OH SEHUN.

"Nugu? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?

"Oh..." Kyungsoo menutup kembali mulutnya. _Tidak-tidak, kenapa Sehun yang ada dipikiranku, issh..._ "Oh semua orang mengatakannya, Kwangsoo, eomma,oppa..." elaknya.

Jongin hanya manggut-manggut, apapun ekspresimu kau tetap cantik. "Kajja" ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Chankaman..."

"Wae tto?" Jongin kesal.

"Sekarang belum waktunya pulang, sekolah saja belum bubar"

"Kau lupa? Sekolah ini milikku, aku yang menetukan kapan kau harus pulang dan kapan kau harus tinggal, arrachi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menarik kembali Kyungsoo setelah membungkuk memberi hormat dan sekalian amit kepada guru yang ada diruangan bersama mereka tadi.

 _Dasar egois, mentang-menatng dia pemilik semua ini dia seenaknya saja memperlakukanku seperti itu. Tuhan, orang seperti ini kah pendamping hidupku kelak? Bagaimana nasib anak-anakku kelak. Ish,, jinjja , apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku kan hanya melakukan pendekatan dengannya, toh aku belum mendeklarasikan apakah aku siap menikah dengannya atau tidak, meskipun aku menerima perjodohan gila ini. Aku bener-benar ingin mati,,,, oppa tolong aku !_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran-pikiran aneh merasuki otaknya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita harus ke toko bungan dulu?" tanya Jongin

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau akan membawa tangan kosong saat mengunjungi sahabat lama mu yang baru pindah rumah?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Luhan eonni? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah memeluk sekilas Jongdae. Mereka baru tiba di appartemen mewah Kim Jongdae. Saat itu Kyungsoo melihat Luhan tengah menggendong bayi.

"Kau datang Kyung, ?" balas Luhan.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku. Sedangkan Jongin duduk di depan tv menikmati acar kartun yang Luhan tonton.

"Apa kau menikah dengan Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

Luhan dan Jongdae terejut lalu keduanya melempar pandangan ke arah Jongin.

"Wae?" Jongin yang merasa dimintai pertanggungjawaban balas menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kau tak memberi tahunya, Kai?" tanya Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng "Ku pikir dia tahu" jawabnya "Kau duduklah sini, kau tak punya pantat?" katanya pada Kyungsoo sambil menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya. Kyungsoo menurut.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi pada Luhan.

"Luhan ini sahabat istriku Kyung, dia datang kemari setelah tahu kami pulang dari Jepang semalam" jelas Jongdae.

"Lalu mana nunnaa?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia sedang ganti baju, oh nah itu dia.." tunjuk Jongdae pada sosok wanita yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Minseok eonni?" pekik Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia mengenal kakak kelasnya ini saat sekolah dulu.

"Oh hai Kyung, apa kabar?" katanya dengan lembut.

"Kau menikahi Minseok eonni?" tanya pada Jongdae, jujur Kyungsoo sangat tak percaya. Jongdae terkenal playboy saat mereka sekolah. Sedangkan Minseok adalah gadis pendiam yang tak banyak bicara bahkan rumor beredar jika wanita berpipi cabi itu sulit di taklukan.

"Dia tak hanya menikahi Minseok nunna, tapi juga menghamilinya, tuh hasilnya" tunjuk Jongin pada sosok bayi mungil yang di gendong oleh Luhan.

Kyungsoo masih speechless.

"Kau sepertinya terkejut sekali Kyung?"

"Aku hanya tak percaya saja eonni, Jongdae itu terkenal playboy, aku jelas terkejut saat mendengar dia nikah muda, eonni apa dia memaksamu? Atau jangan-jangan dia..." Kyungsoo bertanya pada nona Kim .

"Aku tidak sejahat itu Kyungsoo, dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya" jelas Jongdae.

"Kau tak tahu Kyung, Jongdae sudah mengincar Minseok saat kalian masih SMP, bahkan dia suka mengintip ke sekolah kami" kata Luhan.

"Jinjja...? wow daebak! Aku tak mengetahuinya"

"Heol! Kau hanya terlalu cuek Kyung.." balas Jongdae.

Kyungsoo turun dari duduknya, ia duduk lesehan dengan Luhan . "Noumu kyeowo, irrimi mwoyeo?"

"Kim Tae Rin" balsa Minseok.

"Wah cantik sekali, Luhan eonnie aku juga ingin menggendongnya" pinta Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan pun langsung menggendong bayi merah yang diperkiraan baru lahir beberapa hari yang lalu. "Cup..cup,,, tenang di pelukan imo yah..?" bisik Kyungso pada bayi perempuan itu.

Jongin terkesima melihat Kyungsoo menggendong keponakannya. _Kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik saat bersama bayi._

"Yah, Jongdae? Mengapa kau bisa membuat bayi selucu ini? Aku ingin memilikinya" kata Kyungsoo pada Jongdae yang duduk di samping Jongin.

"Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu jika kau mau? Bahkan lebih lucu dari itu!" balas Jongin yang menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Jongdae, Minseok dan Luhan.

Sementara Kyungsoo menahan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Noe jinjja!"

Tak lama kemudian bel pintu apartement Jongdae berbunyi, dengan tergopoh Minseok berjalan ke arah pintu. Kyungsoo masih menggendong Tae Rin yang kadang di goda oleh Luhan. Jongdae dan Jongin hanya mengobrol ringan hingga kadang menyinggung masalah bisnis. Ayah Jongdae adalah kakak dari ayah Jongin, jadi SM group milik Jongin dan Jongdae, jika Jongin mengambil alih sekolah sedangkan Jongdae lebih memilih mengurus hotel SM. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kayanya keluarga Kim, asetnya tidak hanya sekolah dan hotel, tapi juga resort dan rumah sakit atas nama SM group. Dan kenapa Jongin lebih memilih mengurusi hal yang berbau sekolah, itu hanya karena Do Kyungsoo seorang. Di sekolahnya itulah rasa sayangnya tumbuh, dan dia mulai mencintai Kyungsoo. Setelah tahu bawa Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan keguruan saat kuliah, Jongin langsung meminta bagiannya untuk mengurus sekolah saja, tidak mau bisnis, dengan begitu ia memiliki alasan untuk dekat Kyungsoo, dengan merekrut Kyungsoo sebagai guru di sekolah contohnya. Keluarga Kim sempat heran karena salah satu pewaris SM lebih memilih menjadi direktur sekolah yang bisa dibilang SM high school adalah aset terkecil keluarga Kim di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Namun mereka akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari kepemilihan Jongin pada sekolah rintisan keluarganya tersebut.

Suasana menjadi ramai saat dua penebar virus ikut bergabung. Sebut saja mereka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo merasa sedang reuni dengan teman-teman seangkatnnya. Dirinya, Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu angkatan dan satu kelas dulu, bersama Jongin juga, tapi Jongin pindah keluar negri saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok adalah kakak kelas mereka.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, Jong!" puji Chanyeol.

Jongdae tersenyum lalu menyesap kopi hangat yang dibuat istrinya, saat ini mereka tengah duduk di meja makan dan memperhatikan kalangan gadis yang tengah bercengkerama denga bayi mungil bernama Kim Tae Rin tersebut. "Aku bahagia karena menikahi orang yang kucintai, kalian tahu kan bagaiman perjuanganku mendpatkan perhatian Minseok nunna?" jawabnya sambil mengenang masa sekolahnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Jongin tak begitu mendengarkan percakapan Jongdae dan Chanyeol, ia sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa lebar. Manis sekali, terakhir kali ia melihat tawa Kyungsoo saat mereka berusia 14 tahun. Jelas sebelum insiden percobaan pemerkosaan itu terjadi. Jongin merasakan dejavu, ia mengulang masa dimana yang situasinya sama seperti ini. Jika dulu ia menikmati tawa renyah Kyungsoo saat jam makan siang di kantin. Jongin memandanginya di sudut meja yang sedikit jauh dari Kyungsoo. Masa-masa yang manis.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae pun merasakan yang sama. Mereka selalu menemani Jongin untuk makan siang di kantin karena Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya aku seperti pelajar SMP yang sedang menemani sahabatku untuk menguntit gadisnya" sindir Chanyeol yang membuat Jongdae tersenyum.

Jongin yang mendengar langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya."Bukankan dia seperti remaja yang sama saat itu?" lirihnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Dia sepertinya kembali ceria lagi"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya "Apa dia semenderita itu?"

"Sejak dia sakit beberapa hari sebelum kasusmu, dia terlihat murung. Kadang aku bertanya apa dia sakit parah saat kembali sekolah dia selalu murung dan jarang tersenyum" sambung Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng _. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena aku yang hampir memperkosanya. Karena aku yang memukuli kekasihnya di depan matanya. Pasti dia sangat trauma dan menderita, tapi tunggu, kenapa Chanyeol dan Jongdae bicara seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan kepada Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa Kyungsoo menutupinya?_

Jongdae dan Chanyeol memandangi sahabat mereka yang kembali ceria itu. Mereka menyadari jika apa yang rasakan sore ini samapa persis saat mereka sekolah dulu.

"Kai..." panggil Jongdae saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memandang Jongdae, "Kau ingat gadis itu, dia kembali" katanya lirih.

"Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol "Ah, dia?" tanyanya lagi seolah mengingat sesuatu.

Jongin yang mengerti ari kata 'dia' hanya memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ku rasa dia akan membalas dendam padamu" kata Jongdae.

"Aku tak peduli hyung, untuk apa dia membalas dendam. Bukan aku pelakunya,"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, Jongin masih mengelak.

"Meskipun begitu, bukan aku yang ku khawatirkan, tapi Kyungsoo. Dia tahu hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo" lirih Jongin.

"Berarti kau harus melindunginya"

"Tidak hyung, aku akan menikahinya secepat mungkin,"

 **::::**

 **:::::**

 **:::::**

 **TeBeCe**

 **Or**

 **END ?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Huuuueeeeweeeee... ceritanya makin absurd dan kagak nyambung...**

 **Repiiiuuww Juseyoo ...**

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yi Fan, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, Minho, others**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

 _Chanyeol dan Jongin memandang Jongdae, "Kau ingat gadis itu, dia kembali" katanya lirih._

" _Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol "Ah, dia?" tanyanya lagi seolah mengingat sesuatu._

 _Jongin yang mengerti ari kata 'dia' hanya memandang Kyungsoo._

" _Ku rasa dia akan membalas dendam padamu" kata Jongdae._

" _Aku tak peduli hyung, untuk apa dia membalas dendam. Bukan aku pelakunya,"_

 _Jongdae menghela nafasnya, Jongin masih mengelak._

" _Meskipun begitu, bukan aku yang ku khawatirkan, tapi Kyungsoo. Dia tahu hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo" lirih Jongin._

" _Berarti kau harus melindunginya"_

" _Tidak hyung, aku akan menikahinya secepat mungkin,"_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling pandang mendengar penuturan Jongin yang terkesan memaksa.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu buru-buru, Kai? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya menerima perjodohan ini?" Chanyeol menyesap kopinya.

Jongin mengehela nafasnya "Ku pikir itu yang terbaik, hyung"

Jongin berfikir lagi sebenarnya ia takut Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah rencananya, untuk bertunangan saja Kyungsoo masih mengulur waktu. Jongin juga merasa jika Kyungsoo masih trauma atas perlakuannya beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi dia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia tak ingin melepas kekasihnya itu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Mworagu...? menikah ? are you sure?" Kyungsoo terkejut saat Jongin memintanya untuk menikah. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di mobil.

Jongin mengangguk pandangannya lurus ke depan "Kalo bisa sebulan setelah pernikahan Kwangsoo hyung dan Bo Young nunna"

Minggu depan adalah pernikahan Kwangsoo dan Bo Young, jika jongin meminta sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka terhitung kurang lebih 40 hari dari sekarang. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tak perlu bertunangan, nanti malam aku akan mengatur pertemuan keluarga kita"

"Berhenti bersikap seenaknya Jongin! Aku tak mau sekali pun kau dan keluarga mu memaksa" tolak Kyungsoo.

Jongin yakin hal ini akan terjadi, namun ia benar-benar takut pada gadis itu, dia takut nyawa Kyungsoo terancam. Sangat jelas kebenciannya saat menatap Kyungsoo. "Ini keputusan ku, Do-yah! Kau tak bisa mengelak"

"Kau benar-benar pscyhopat!"

"Kau masih berhutang padaku Kyung, ini saatnya kau membayar semuanya!"

"Hutang? Hutang apa?"

"Kasus Hye Rin!"

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo seolah berhenti berdetak saat nama teman sekolahnya meluncur manis dari bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo yakin sudah melupakan itu semua, kenapa Jongin mengingatkannya.

"Kau ingat kan? Aku ingin kau menebus kesalahanmu dimasa lalu itu!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Itu bukan salahku, itu salahmu!"

"Tapi kau yang menetapkanku sebagai tersangka!"

"Memang kau tersangkanya kan!"

"Kau bahkan tak melihat dengan kepalamu sendiri jika aku yang mendorongnya, sepertinya kau harus konsul dengan oppa mu, aku takut kau memiliki kelainan mental"

"CUKUP JONGIN! HENTIKAN"

Jongin langsung mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku mohon, hentikan! Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan itu membuat Jongin menyesal.

Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo "Do-yah! Maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud..."

GREP

Jongin kaget saat Kyungsoo memeluknya erat "Jangan ungkit masalalu itu! Kumohon" pintanya.

Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo "Aku janji... maafkan aku ne..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia hanyut dalam pelukan Jongin. Wangi mint kembali menguar di hidung Kyungsoo, entah sejak kapan ia menyukai aroma badan Jongin. Ia tak ingin melepas pelukannya. Ia terlena pada hangatnya tubuh Kyungsoo.

 _Kenapa pelukanmu sangat menenangkan, jongin-ah!_ –Do Kyungsoo

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo duduk di meja riasnya. Ia menyisir pelan rambutnya yang panjang. Meskipun wajahnya terpatri dalam cermin itu, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kosong. Sepanjang hidupnya ia akan sangat membenci malam ini. Kenapa ? karena Jongin tak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya, malam ini juga keluarga Kim datang ke rumah keluarga Do untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan sebelumnya.

Seumur hidupnya kelak akan ia dedasikan untuk membenci Jongin jika bulan depan ia resmi menyandang gelar nyonya Kim.

Keluarga Kim sudah datang sejak sejam yang lalu, tawa renyah terdengar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya. Bahkan ia tak menyambut kedatangan keluarga calon suaminya itu.

Tok..tok...tok...

"Gongju-nim... kau bisa percepat meriasmu? Mereka sudah menunggumu terlalu lama" kata sang eomma.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sisirnya, tanpa suara ia melangkah ke arah pintu lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan sang eomma tengah tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali anakku, dengan begini aku yakin jika kau ini benar-benar anak kandungku" canda sang eomma yang menurut Kyungsoo gagal.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab ia hanya menatap eommanya dengan pandangan memohon pertolongan. Tapi sang eomma sepertinya tak memahami ekspresi wajah anaknya.

Kyungsoo dan Ryeowook berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Kyungsoo melihat keluarganya dan keluarga Kim tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Ia pun bisa melihat Jongin yang duduk di samping Kwangsoo.

Taemin lagsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Aigoo, kenapa putri kecilku tumbuh menjadi gadis manis sangat cepat, eoh?" katanya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming hingga ia duduk di apit oleh Taemin dan Ryeowook, dua wanita hebat yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tak menyadari dan bahkan mengabaikan kenyataan itu.

 _Tidakkah salah satu diantara mereka mengerti perasaanku_ –Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yah, kau tahu kan maksud kami datang kesini?" tanya Minho dengan lembut menatap calon menantunya itu.

Kyungsoo megangguk.

"Kami butuh jawabanmu, nak!" kini giliran Yesung yang ikut menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak, kalian tetap akan menikahkanku dengan dia kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkatis dan menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Semuanya diam, Kyungsoo kembali menunduk sang eomma merasakan tekanan batin anaknya, dia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..." Kyungsoo terisak, hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Wae? Kami tak memaksamu nak, katakan apa yang kau pendam, katakan sayang. Kami akan mendengarkannya, jangan membuat kami seolah orang jahat bagimu, Soo-yah" kata Taemin.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, ia menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Katakan Kyungsoo, biarkan kami dan Jongin tahu, biar kami bisa mencari jalan keluarnya" pinta Minho. Ia sangat menyukai anak dari sahabat istrinya ini, reputasinya bagus di sekolah, di kalangan sosial ia terkenal sebagai gadis baik-baik. Menantu seperti ini yang ia inginkan untuk mendampingi Jongin. Saham SM pasti akan naik jika media tahu kalau istri dari pewaris SM adalah gadis baik-baik, bahkan dia adalah seorang guru. Tahu kan jika di negara maju seorang guru di pandang istimewa. Namun, bukan berati Minho menyeret Kyungsoo dalam urusan bisnisnya dan menjadikannya keuntungan besar. Minho menyukai Kyungsoo karena putra semata wayangnya yang mencintai gadis manis bermata bulat itu.

"Jangan buat kami khawatir nak," pinta sang eomma.

"Katakan saja jika kau tak ingin menikah dengan Jongin, jangan paksakan perasaanmu. Tapi beri kami alasan yang jelas, bukan karena kau tak mencintainya tapi alasan logis yang membuat kami mengerti," kata Taemin lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Josonghamida.. aku hanya ingin menangis saja"

Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo, bukan jawaban itu yang ia harapkan. Bukan. Ia ingin Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Soo-yah! Jawab eomma, apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Taemin

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak ada"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berfikir keras sayang? Eomma takut" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan saja Do-yah? Jika aku pernah memukuli kekasihmu, kenapa kau tak menceritakan ke semua orang jika aku pernah mencoba memperkosamu? Kenapa kau menutupi semuanya!" tuntut Jongin membuat semua orang tercengang termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya lalu ia bersimpuh di depan keluarganya dan keluarga Do.

"Maafkan saya, imo ,samchon, appa, eomma, hyung ! tapi kenyataannya, itu kenyataan yang Kyungsoo tutupi 7 tahun yang lalu!"

Kwangsoo menggertakan giginya, tangannya mengepal. Ia merasa karma menimpa adiknya. Ia menghamili kekasihnya dan sekarang ia mendengar masalalu adiknya yang hampir di perkosa oleh pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya meski itu terjadi di masalalu. Ia ingin sekali memukul Jongin.

Kyungsoo makin terisak di dalam pelukan sang eomma.

PLAK !

Minho menampar putranya hingga membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Yobo, tenangkan emosimu!" pinta sang istri.

"Jadi ini huh!? Ini balasanmu kepada kami, eoh! Kurang apa kami padamu, Jong! Kami memberi segalanya, kami mempercayai mu.. tapi kau malah mencoreng nama baik keluarga! Kau hampir merusak masa depan seorang gadis" teriak Minho penuh emosi.

Yesung yang dari tadi duduk di samping Minho langsung berdiri dan menyuruh sahabatnya duduk kembali "Jujur aku kecewa, Jongin! Aku marah! Tapi itu terjadi di masalalu, putriku bahkan baik-baik saja. Aku acungi jempol keberanianmu! Aku mengambil hikmah dari kejadian ini adalah , kau mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Kyungsoo bulan depan!" kata Yesung final

"Appa...?" lirih Kyungsoo. Ia tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran appa nya. Harusnya ia marah dan megusir Jongin.

Taemin bernafas lega ia merasa keputusan Yesung yang terbaik dan bijaksana.

"Keunde appa... aku masih ingin menikmati pekerjaanku, aku baru meniti karir?" sela Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau cari diduniamu Soo-yah! Meski kau dan Jongin tak bekerja pun kami masih mampu menghidupimu bahkan hingga cucu kalian kelak" kata Taemin.

"Anni eomma, bukan itu yang aku cari! Lalu untuk apa gelar ku ? untuk apa kuliah di Kanada jika aku harus berakhir menjadi ibu rumah tangga? Appa tidak kau membiarkan ku menikmati duniaku dulu, usia ku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah appa?"

"Maafkan appa sayang. Ini keputusan final appa, appa tak ingin kau di hantui masalalu kalian. Dan membiarkan Jongin hidup dalam bayang-bayang kesalahannya.. kalian harus sudah mengakhirinya!" kata Yesung lagi.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya pada Jongin, _ini pasti rencana Jongin membocorkan semuanya. Dasar licik_.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo masih kesal dengan keputusan appanya. Ia ingin menangis tapi anehnya air matanya tak keluar, atau mungkin karena ia terlalu kesal. Menikah? Dengan Jongin? Apa ini benar-benar harus terjadi.

"Oppa... aku akan menikah?" kata Kyungsoo pada seseorang di telpon malam itu setelah keluarga Kim pulang.

" **Jinjja?, chukkae nae sarang! Kau akhirnya akan menyusulku eoh? Siapa calonnya?"**

"Kau pasti tahu orangnya,"

" **Nugu? Jongin?"**

Kyungsoo mengangguk yang pasti tidak akan di lihat oleh orang yang di telponnya.

" **Wah,, dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Soo"**

"Kriss oppa, bukan itu yang ingin ku harapkan keluar dari mulutmu"

" **Lalu apa Soo,? Kau ingin aku menolongmu, meculikmu ke Kanada?"**

Kyungsoo diam.

" **Setidaknya dia mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dia lakukan padamu dulu,Soo!"**

"Dia menceritakan semuanya pada keluarga, dia menceritakan tetang percobaan pemerkosaan itu, dia juga menceritakan tentang penyerangannya terhadap mu dulu"

" **Jinjja? Dia benar-benar sang namja! Dia hanya cemburu kepadaku Soo, masalah penyerangan itu aku yakin terjadi salah paham. Dia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pula?"**

"Tentang?"

" **Tentang percobaan pembunuhan gadis itu, hingga detik ini pun Jongin masih bungkam masalah itu kan? Kita tak pernah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Jongin dan gadis itu kan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu!"**

"Mian Kriss oppa, aku tak ingin membahas itu" pinta Kyungsoo.

" **Baiklah, lupakan masalah itu. Ku hargai keputusanmu untuk melupakannya, tapi Soo kau mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu kan?** " godanya

Kyungsoo merinding saat mendengar kata pernikahan. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Wu Yi Fan gege!"

Pip. Kyungsoo mematikan telponnya secara sepihak.

"Kau selingkuh?" tanya Kwangsoo tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkan ku eoh! Kau ingin aku mati muda karena kelakuanmu masuk kamar gadis tiba-tiba!" teriak Kyungsoo

"Dan kau ingin aku mati muda karena teriakan mu?" tanya balik Kwangsoo yang masih stay cool di dekat rak buku Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, Kwangso menghampiri adiknya lalu duduk di sampingnya "Maafkan oppa yang tak bisa menjagamu, Kyungsoo" katanya lembut yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding. "Kau pasti mengalami masa-masa yang sulit kan?"

"Annio oppa, kau tahu kan kalau aku gadis strong!" katanya berharap sang oppa tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendri.

Kwangsoo mengacak rambut adiknya "Tapi dia tidak benar-benar memperkosamu kan? Kau masih perawan kan?"

"Yak! Oppa...!" teriaknya sambil menjitak kepala sang kakak.

"Ige appo.. jinjja!" balasnya.

"Itu hanya percobaan oppa... aku bisa lolos saat itu"

"Tapi kali ini kau tak bisa lolos lagi, gongjunim" godanya.

"Hentikan oppa!"

"Baiklah, hentikan! Tapi, siapa kekasihmu yang di serang oleh Jongin?" Kwangsoo penasaran saat Jongin mengatakan memukuli kekasih adiknya, setahu Kwangsoo Kyungsoo belum pacaran saat 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Itu salah paham oppa, dia bukan kekasihku, dia sunbae ku di sekolah. Ceritanya panjang dan aku tak ingin mengingatnya, oke kkeut?" kata Kyungsoo sambil memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya yang di silangkan.

"Jongin tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Biarkan saja dia tidak tahu. Aku tak peduli"

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin menceritakan ini karena kau akan menjadi istri Jongin, jadi ku pikir kau harus tahu masalah ini. Sebenarnya Jongin sakit"

Kyungsoo "Mwo? Sakit? Kenapa tidak mati saja orang seperti itu?"

"Ck... ajaran siapa kau menyumpah seperti itu?"

"Oh, mian oppa"

"Dia sakit karena mu?"

"Wae naega?"

Kwangsoo menghela nafas "Aku tak tahu persis, saat dia di Amerika di juga berkelahi hingga menyeretnya ke kasus hukum, tapi kau tahu kan keluarganya yang kaya itu dia mampu membayar berapa pun untuk menyelamatkan Jongin"

"Dasar anak nakal.."

"Heeiii.. dengarkan dulu sampai selesai..."

"Please go on"

"Menurut dokter yang merawatnya, Jongin menyerang pria disana hingga koma dengan tangan Jongin sendiri"

"Lalu?"

Kwangsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Karena penyelasannya itu ia mengidap Post traumatic disorder, penyakitnya kambuh saat ia melihat korban yang tak berdaya saat di serang"

Kyungsoo diam, meski dia hanya seorang guru, dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengenal penyakit trauma itu. Semua orang pasti memiliki riwayat trauma, yang menjadi menarik baginya adalah ini disebabkan olehnya. Kyungsoo jadi ingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Sehun menyerang temannya, disitu Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin yang aneh dengan keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia menemuiku dan menceritakan kejadian di sekolah yang menimpa muridmu. Penyakitnya kambuh"

Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Hanya aku takut dia menderita OCD, dia terlalu cemas karena takut tak bisa di sembuhkan, terlebih lagi obsesinya untuk memilikimu, kau tahu kan?"

"Arra... apa penyakitnya sudah semakin parah?"

Kwangsoo menggeleng "Mengingat tingkat keinginan sembuhnya tinggi, ku rasa tidak. Dia rajin mengikuti kelas terapi "

Kyungsoo diam, ia baru menyadari jika bukan hanya dia korban disini, tapi Jongin juga. Jongin memang bersalah, tapi tidak seharusnya ia dihukum seperti ini. Kyungsoo rasa dengan membencinya itu sudah hukuman yang tepat. Kyungsoo bersimpati pada Jongin!

"Aku menceritakannya bukan karena aku berharap kau bersimpati pada tunanganmu, Soo! Tapi aku rasa kau tahu itu, Jongin mengalami trauma masa kecil sejak ia memukuli kekasihmu di depan mu dan semakin menjadi saat dia di Amerika!" jelasnya.

"Arra,, oppa"

"Tentang pernikahan itu, cukkhae!"

Kyungsoo mendelik saat mendengar kata pernikahan.

"Soo apa perasaanmu benar-benar tak ada rasa untuk Jongin?" Kawangsoo merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, bukan berarti tidak tapi berarti tidak tahu. Menyinggung masalah perasaan Kyungsoo jadi ingat akan kegelisahannya mengenai Jongin dan Sehun.

"Oppa..?" lirihnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku memiliki teman. Temanku itu memiliki dua pria yang mencintainya, tapi temanku bingung dengan perasaanya, karena si pria A adalah yang di benci temanku, dan pria si B itu yang selalu mencari perhatian temanku, terus saat bersama si A temanku itu merasa nyaman sekali, tubuhnya tak menolak jika si A memeluk dan menciumnya, tapi saat bersama si B tubuh temanku itu berusaha menghindarinya, tapi dia mengalami getaran yang aneh di dadanya saat si B mencium pipinya. Menurut oppa apa si tubuh temanku itu bermasalah?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar kasus si 'teman'nya itu.

Kwangsoo tersenyum " Terus siapa saingan Jongin itu?" tanya Kwngsoo seolah mengerti jika yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah masalah dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya..." Kyungsoo menutup kembali mulutnya, "Bukan aku oppa, tap ku..." elak Kyungsoo sambil menarik dirinya dari pelukan sang oppa.

Kwangsoo tersenyum lagi-lagi melihat pipi adiknya semerah tomat "Arasseo, itu temanmu. Secara umum tubuhmu oh ani tubu mu itu tak bermasalah. Menurut oppa tubu mu itu lebih membutuh kan si pria A ketimbang B, meski hat mu mengarah ke pria B, tetap saj mu itu akan kembali ke si A, karena si A adalah orang yang di butuhkan , bukan yang diinginkan oleh tubuhmu" jawab Kwangsoo. "Jika oppa bertanya mana yang harus di utamakan KEBUTUHAN anymyeon KEINGINAN?"

"Kebutuhan" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kau sudah tahu kan jawabannya, jadi si Jongin itu posisinya di pria A atau pria B?"

"A... anii oppa ini kasus temanku, bukan aku!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tak yakin kau berumur 23 tahun jika seperti ini" kata Kwangsoo sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

 **TBC ?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Othhe ? lanjut or kkeut?**

 **Penasaran tentang si oppa itu udah terbayar kan? Masih penasaran lagi? Yang masih penasaran silakan revieuw, yang minta end silahkan repiiuuww juga...**

 **Kok aeri udah post lagi? Gak papah kan post lagi..? aeri lagi kagak bisa tidur :'( abaikan curhatan kagak penting ini ! intinya karena aeri kagak bisa tidur nih buat bikin ngantuk aja makannya di post...**

 **Doakan semoga besok bisa post lagi,,, mungkin yang terakhir karena bakal HIATUS dulu, kagak lama kok, mungkin seminggu hehhe, jangan kangen yah ! kalo ada yang kangen silahkan susul aerii ke planet EXO**

 **Persembahan special nih aerii khususkan kepada (kimdoadhel) yang merengek minta abang Yifan di hadirin, noh aerii tampangin si galaxi :D puas kagak?**

 **Big thanks buat all readers and all silent readers udah mau baca epep gaje ini I LOVE YOU ...**

 **Repiiuuuww juseeeyoo.. yeoroboun !**

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Hye Rin**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yi Fan, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, Minho, others**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

 _Kwangsoo tersenyum lagi-lagi melihat pipi adiknya semerah tomat "Arasseo, itu temanmu. Secara umum tubuhmu oh ani tubu mu itu tak bermasalah. Menurut oppa tubu mu itu lebih membutuh kan si pria A ketimbang B, meski hat mu mengarah ke pria B, tetap saj mu itu akan kembali ke si A, karena si A adalah orang yang di butuhkan , bukan yang diinginkan oleh tubuhmu" jawab Kwangsoo. "Jika oppa bertanya mana yang harus di utamakan KEBUTUHAN anymyeon KEINGINAN?"_

" _Kebutuhan" jawab Kyungsoo singkat._

" _Kau sudah tahu kan jawabannya, jadi si Jongin itu posisinya di pria A atau pria B?"_

" _A... anii oppa ini kasus temanku, bukan aku!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak._

" _Aku tak yakin kau berumur 23 tahun jika seperti ini" kata Kwangsoo sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah pembicaraanya semalam dengan Kwangsoo oppa, Kyungsoo sedikit menaruh simpati pada Jongin. Entah mengapa rasa benci yang sudah ia deklarasikan untuk calon suaminya itu lenyap. Mengingat Jongin mengalami trauma karena ulahnya. Disisi lain Kyungsoo masih tak percaya jika sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya pernah mengalami trauma dan dalam fase penyembuhan. Jongin yang arogan, Jongin yang kasar, Jongin yang egois, Jongin yang seenaknya, ternyata adalah Jongin yang menyimpan banyak kesedihan dan itu karena seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Do-yah! Apa kau akan terus memperhatikan ku seperti itu?" tegur Jongi yang menyadari tatapan aneh Kyungsoo. Jongin masih terus menyetir mobil tanpa melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama margaku, kau tak pernah memanggil namaku?" tanya Kyungsoo, bukan itu yang ingin ia tanyakan, ia ingin bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia lelah ? apa...apa..dan apa yang masih Kyungsoo kubur.

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Aku akan memanggil namamu setelah kita menikah" jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin, "Wae?"

"Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggilmu dengan nama Kim-yah? Itu nama marga ku"

Kyungsoo mendecih, mau romantis? Tidak berhasil!

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak sama sekali" jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

Jongin tak membalas, ia kembali fokus pada jalanan pagi itu.

Kyungsoo kembali memingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, ia tersenyum diam-diam. Sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Jongin, Jongin memang tidak pernah memanggil namanya, ia selalu memanggil nama marga keluarganya. Kyungsoo pikir namanya aneh karena Jongin tak pernah menyebutnya, namun kini ia tahu alasan di balik itu semua.

"Cha.. kita sudah sampai!" Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah. Kyungsoo yang menyadari langsung melepas sitbelt nya dan keluar dari lamborgini Jongin. Disusul oleh Jongin beberapa detik kemudian.

Belum sempat keduanya memasuki gedung SM high school, sebuah motor sport merah berpakir manis di samping mobil Jongin. Si pengemudi meelepaskan helm nya dan pandangnya langsung ia larikan pada sosok Kyungsoo.

DEG !

Pandangan itu pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Menuntut, mengintimidasi, membunuh, entahlah yang pasti tatapan sadis itu mampu merontokan jantung Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap tajam Sehun yang menatap calon istrinya itu.

 _Tak ku sangka jika sainganku ini seorang pelajar_ – Kim Jongin.

"Selamat pagi Kim sajangnim, Do saem" sapanya penuh kepalsuan sambil turun dari motornya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

 _Wajah polos ini, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!_ – Kim Jongin.

"Cepetlah kembali kekelas mu, 5 menit lagi bel masuk" perintah Jongin.

Sehun membalas tatapan Kim Jongin dengan tatapan tidak bersahabatnya. Mungkin kali ini dia menang karena dia pemilik sekolah ini, mungkin dia menang karena ia lebih duu mengenal Kyungsoo dari nya, mungkin kali ini dia menang karena seumuran dengan Kyungsoo, tapi jika Kyungsoo lebih menyukai Sehun, Kim Jongin yang sempurna itu bisa apa.

"Nunna, aku akan menunggu mu di kelas, ne..! jangan terlambat, aku merindukanmu" kata Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung.

Kyungsoo memampakan wajah cengok nya, ia tak percaya dengan yang Sehun ucapkan. Dia pikir Sehun benar-benar melepasnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih diam sambil memeluk buku-bukunya. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau senang dapat kata-kata manis dari bocah ingusan itu?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Kau cemburu padanya?"

"Iyah aku cemburu, bagaimana bisa aku di kalahkan oleh pelajar macam dia" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih. "Toh aku akan menikah denganmu juga! Apa yang kau khawatiran?"

"Kau pikir selama ini tak menyiksaku, Do-yah! Harusnya kau merasakan bagaimana pahitnya memendam rasa dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan aku akan memilikimu tapi aku tak memiliki hatimu. Sedangkan anak ingusan itu yang baru kau kenal beberapa minggu sudah berhasil menyusup ke hatimu. Tidak kah itu menyakitkan ku?" Kyungsoo menatap oxik Jongin.

 _Apa aku sejahat itu ? –_ Do Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin lngsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung pria tan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia memikirkan perasaannya? Dasar aneh" gumam Kyungsoo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Jongin, sejak perjodohan nya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa pergerakan bumi mengitari matahari menjadi lambat. Sangat lambat. Ia melewati hari-hari berat. Jongin yang selalu memaksa kehendaknya, Sehun yang selalu bersikap manja padanya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo benar-benar frustasi sehingga Kwangsoo pun tak bisa mendeskripsikan raut wajah adiknya itu.

Untuk melewati seminggu di hari pernikahan oppanya pun Kyungsoo seperti melewati 365 hari. Benar-benar melelahkan. Namun hari itu pun tiba, Kwangsoo dan Bo Young mengikat janji di depan kelaurga besar Do dan Park tersebut. Jongin hadir di acara resepsi, dengan bangga Yesung memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai calon menantunya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo gerah. Tapi disisi lain, ia kadang tersenyum mendengar pujian dari kerabatnya karena mampu menarik hati Kim Jongin si pewaris SM tersebut. Kyungsoo berbangga hati jadinya.

Malam itu pun diumumkan secara resmi perihal hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin serta rencana pernikahan mereka sebulan kemudian yang mendapat respon positif dari tamu undangan.

"Kyungsoo-yah, kau serius akan menikah bulan depan?" tanya Chanyeol malam itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "Aku tak bisa menolak Chan, ini keputusan appa!" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku bahagia tapi aku sedih juga"

"Wae?"

"Aku senang karena perjuangan Jongin mendapatkanmu di depan mata, aku sedih karena kau harus menikah dengan pria yang tak kau cintai" lirihnya

"Mungkin belum Chan!"

"Kau membuka hati untuk Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Setidaknya aku harus mencoba kan? Aku merasa takdirku dengan pria arogan itu, meski aku mencoba menolaknya tapi selalu ada saja jalan yang membuat aku tak bisa jauh dari Jongin" tambah Kyungsoo sambil melirik Jongin yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan kolega appanya. Jongin yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya dengan senyum mautnya.

"Kau tahu?, kami sebagai sahabatmu merasa Jongin yang terbaik untukmu"

"Bukan hanya kalian, tapi juga keluargaku"

"Akhirnya kau meruntuhkan tameng keegoisanmu, Kyung! Kau memang harus memandang Jongin dari segi perspektif kami, bukan dari sudut pandangmu"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia kembali meneguk wine yang di pegangnya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Dasar sajangnim, sialan! Dia benar-benar tak memberiku celah untuk merebut Kyungsoo nunna..." umpat Sehun siang itu sambil menendang apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sehun kesal, tadi pagi ia mendengar desas-desus tentang rumor pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sehun pun sudah mengkonfirmasi kebenaranya dengan sekertaris Jongin, Seulgi. Ia benar-benar geram, seolah Jongin tahu jika Sehun mencari celah di hubungan mereka maka dengan cepat Jongin ingin menikahi Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Sehun sadari sedari tadi Luhan memperhatikan amarah Sehun. "Kau akan terus mengumpat, Sehun-nie?" tegurnya membuat Sehun menghentikan aksi menendangnya.

"Nunna?"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun "Ku pikir atap ini sepi karena jam pelajaran berlangsung, kenapa kau disini? Karena Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mencintai Kyungsoo nunna"

"Cha! Minumlah.." Luhan menyodorkan minuman cup yang di pegangnya

Sehun menerimanya "Apa ini?"

"Bubble tea, aku suka meminumnya saat aku sedang stres, ini bisa menenangkan pikiranmu, ada aroma teh melatinya" ucapnya.

Sehun menyeruput meniman itu.

"Othee?"

"Masshita" lirih Sehun sambil kembali menyeruput minuman dari Luhan "Mulai sekarang ini minuman favoritku, terima kasih nunna"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentang Kyungsoo, kau bisa melupakannya kan?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, ia takut menyolot amarah Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan minuman itu "Anni... aku sudah mengatakan jika Kyungsoo nunna itu milikku, dia akan menjadi milikku, aku akan merebutnya dari Sajangnim hitam itu"

"Sehunnie,,"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku nunna, jika aku tak bisa menghentikan pernikahan mereka, maka aku akan membuat Kyungsoo nunna sendiri yang menghentikan pernikahannya dengan Kim sajangnim" ancam Sehun sambil meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan bergidik mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia bisa membaca keseriusan di wajah Sehun, ia takut jika sahabatnya kenapa-kenapa. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan merogoh ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas setelah ia mengajar. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, semalam ia harus membatu persiapan resepsi pernikahan oppanya, paginyaa ia harus pergi kesekolah. Kyungsoo pun kurang tidur karena subuh tadi ia harus menyiapkan materi bahan ajarnya. Kyungsoo tak ingin menunda dalam memberikan ilmu kepada murid-muridnya.

"Sehun-ah!" sapa Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun tengah bersender di dinding dekat mading. Kelas sepi, karena ini belum waktunya istirahat, ini adalah jam pergantian pelajaran.

Sehun menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau disini, kembali ke kelasmu" titah Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo "Nunna, mianhae" kata Sehun pelan dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Kyungsoo belum sempat mengelak, buku yang di bawanya pun jatuh berhambur. Kyungsoo meronta dan minta di lepaskan. "Sehun-ah! Ada apa denganmu!? Lepaskan aku!" pinta Kyungsoo

Bruughh!

Sehun menghempaskan guru mungilnya itu ke kesebuah ruangan yang Kyungsoo duka adalah ruang kosong.

"Sehun, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan ia menatap Sehun seolah meminta penjelasan.

Sehun melepas blazer dan rompi seragamnya lalu membuangnya ke segala arah. Ia tersenyum mengerikan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Se Se Se hun-ah.. wae.? Ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo gugup. Ia takut jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar tentang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Sehun menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya menahan beban tubuhnya, "Wae nunna melakukan ini padaku? Aku kan sudah bilang jika nunna ini milikku? Kenapa nunna memilih untuk menikah dengannya?" tuntut Sehun.

"Mian, Sehun-ah! Ini sudah keputasan keluarga dan juga keputusanku"

"Jika begitu, aku akan membuat nunna mengubah keputusanmu.." ancam Sehun yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat mengerikan.

 _Tuhan, apa aku akan mengalami hal ini lagi! –_ Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku, nunna!" Sehun mulai mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo, ia ingin mencium Kyungsoo, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya hingga bibir Sehun menyentuh pii Kyungsoo.

"Ku mohon Sehun, hentikan!" rintih Kyungsoo.

Sehun geram, ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo "Nunna yang harusnya menghentikan kegilaan ini!" katanya sambil mencoba mencium Kyungsoo lagi, Kyungsoo masih bisa mengelak. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan tubuh Sehun yang mampu menutupi tubuhnya itu darinya.

Sehun memang tidak berhasil mencium bibir Kyungsoo, namun ia berhasil menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun mengendus aroma tubuh Kyungsoo dan bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil di leher mulus gurunya itu.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.. Sehun hentikaaan.." lirihnya dengan tangisnya yang terisak.

"Aku sudah bilang kan jika nunna itu milikku!" katanya di tengah kegiatannya itu.

Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Ia marah, ia marah karena terlalu lemah untuk menghindari Sehun. Tubuhnya bergerak seolah meolak semua sentuhan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun sudah bergerilya di tubuh Kyungsoo, blazer Kyungsoo berhasil di sobeknya, dan juga kemeja putih Kyungsoo yang tipis sobek hingga menampilakn pundak mulus Kyungsoo.

 _Kim Jongin tolong aku..._ lirih Kyungsoo saat Saat Sehun menciumi pundak mulus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia di lecehkan oleh muridnya sendiri. Murid yang ia perhatikan secara khusus.

"Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil nama atasannya itu. Enatah mengapa hanya Jongin yang ada di pkiran Kyungsoo.

BRUGH!

Pintu di dobrak oleh Kim Jongin, Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat si pemilik sekolah menatapnya penuh amarah. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah tak berbentuk layaknya seorang guru.

"KAU SETAN KECIL! BERANINYA MENYENTUH MILIKKU!" ucap Jongin geram sambil melayangkan pukulannya kepada Sehun.

Terjadilah baku hantam antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun yang perawakannya hampir menyamai Jongin mampu menghindari beberapa pukulan dari Jongin. Namun memang dasarnya faktor usia pun menentukan, Sehun tersungkur lemah hingga badannya menghantam beberapa meja kayu yang tak terpakai. Kesempatan itu Jongin gunakan untuk memukuli Sehun. Ia menduduki perut Sehun dan kepalan tangannya memukuli wajah Sehun tanpa ampun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis melihat pertandingan adu jotos itu. Setelah 7 tahun berlalu, ia masih mengalami hal yang sama. Ia melihat kembali Jongin memukuli orang di depan matanya dengan posisi yang sama. Dengan ke adaan dirinya yang hampir di perkosa. Bedanya, jika dulu Jongin menjadi tersangkanya sekarang Jongin menjadi pahlawannya.

"Jongin-ah .. jebal,, hentikan!" pinta Kyungsoo saat menyadari Sehun mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidung dan bibirnya. "Ku mohon Jongin-ah!" Katanya lagi, Kyungsoo masih berdiri seperti semula. Badanya di sandarkan pada tembok.

Sehun lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

"KIM JONGIN! KU MOHON!" Kyungsoo mencoba teriak meskipun suaranya tak sekaras biasanya, dan berharap Jongin mnedengarnya.

Jongin mendengarnya, ia menghentikan pukulannya, saat itu Luhan datang.

"Omo!" pekiknya terkejut. Ia sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan dan di hampiri oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap pilu Jongin yang menghampirinya "Jongin-ah! Mianhae.." lirihnya pelan.

Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. "Mianhae aku tak bisa melindungimu, Do-yah!" ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, ia menangis di pelukan yang selalu membuatnya tenang itu.

"Uljiman, aku disini! Kau tak perlu takut!"

"Hiks..Hiks,... hiks.. aku malu..."

"Aku akan menutupi aib mu, aku akan melindungimu, sayang. Uljiman ne..." Tanpa sadar Jongin pun ikut menangis. Ia sedih melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang acak-acakkan dan ketakutan. Sama seperti perlakuannya dahulu pada Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum miris menatap moment sahabatnya itu "Sekarang kau sadar jika kau mencintai Jongin kan, Soo?" lirihnya pelan. Ia kembali menatap Sehun yang terbujur lemah. Luhan memanggil beberapa petugas UKS agar membawa Sehun dari kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo masih bersembunyi di balik pelukan Jongin. Ia tak mau Jongin melepaskannya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luhan mengobati luka lebam Sehun. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana mungkin wajah tak berdosa ini melakukan percobaan yang memalukan?" lirih Luhan. "Segitu dalamnya kah cintamu pada Kyungsoo, Sehunnie?" lirihnya lagi.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ada wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri di samping Luhan. Luhan menoleh. Lalu tersenyum dan memberi hormat pada gadis itu.

"Aku adalah wali dari Oh Sehun,"

Luhan berdiri dan tersenyum "Syukurlah anda datang, aku tak tahu keputusan dewan sekolah terhadap Sehun, kali ini mungkin hukumannya berat"

Wanita muda itu tersenyum "Aku mengerti, aku baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah. Lalu bagaiman dengan keadaan wali kelas Sehun?"

"Ia di bawa tunangannya ke rumah sakit, dia mengalami shock berat,"

"Apa Sehun sangat mencintai wali kelasnya? Oh, maaf saya baru kembali dari luar negri"

Luhan tersenyum "Aku tahu, kau pasti nunnanya kan? Sehun pernah bercerita tentang nunnanya"

Wanita itu tersenyum "Hye Rin, Oh Hye Rin namaku" wanita itu menjabat tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan gadis bernama Hye Rin tersebut "Xi Luhan imnida.."

"Apa luka Sehun parah?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sebaiknya anda membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan cidera di tubuh Sehun, aku tak yakin jika pukulan Jongin akan baik-baik saja" tutur Luhan.

"Mwo? Jongin? Kim Jongin?" tanya Hye Rin tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk,

"Lalu wali kelas yang di...?"

"Dia tunangan dari Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan dengan santainya.

DEG !

 _Takdir macam ini yang membuatnya bertemu dengan mereka kembali. Apakah Korea sesempit ini? Oh Sehun, adiknya mencintai wanita yang sangat dirinya benci, bahkan dia melecehkan wanita itu. Kim Jongin yang membuat adiknya tak sadarkan diri adalah tunangan dari wanita yang di cintai Sehun!. Tuhan, apa kau sedang mempermainkan takdirku? –_ Hye Rin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jongin menatap nanar Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring lemah. Sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Karena Kyungsoo tak berhenti menangis dan tak mau melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Jongin-ah! Sudah sore sebaiknya kau pulang" pinta Ryeowook. Ia iba melihat putrinya mengalami hal yang sama saat ia masih 14 tahun, ironisnya itu di lakukan oleh muridnya sendiri.

Jongin menggeleng, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin disini sampai Kyungsoo bangun, imo"

"Tapi kau butuh istirahat"

Jongin kembali menggeleng.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kwangsoo dan Bo Young masuk.

"Apa kata dokter sayang?" tanya Ryewook pada anaknya.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja eomma, dia hanya shock. Dia akan kembali tenang, syukurlah Jongin cepat datang jika tidak mungkin hal yang fatal akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo" jawab Kwangsoo.

Ryeowook menatap Jongin, ia kembali untuk bersyukur karena Jongin bisa melindungi Kyungsoo "Terima kasih sudah melindungi Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan eomma, dia tunanganku. Tugasku memang melindunginya" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita yang tengah tertidur itu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jongin duduk di kursi koridor rumah sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kasus Sehun kepada dewan sekolah, meski pilihan terakhir adalah dikeluarkannya Sehun dari sekolah. Kyungsoo harus di beri obat penenang, sejak ia sadar dua jam yang lalu, ia selalu menangis bahkan menjerit ketakutan. Jongin yang ada di samping Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo entah sadar atau pun tidak saat dipeluk Jongin , ia tidak mau melepaskan Jongin. Membuat infusan di tangan Kyungsoo tak berkerja dengan baik. Kwangsoo sebagai psikiater yang langsung menangani kasus adiknya itu pun memberinya obat penenang untuk beberapa hari, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut. Ryeowook ada di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo bersama Taemin. Kasus percobaan itu bahkan sudah Taemin laporkan polisi, Jongin mencegahnya. Karena ia tahu jika Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya ia yakin Kyungsoo tak akan menyetujui pelaporan kasus Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat mementingkan masa depan anak didiknya itu.

Jongin mengusap mukanya kasar. Ia diperintah untuk pulang, namun ia masih enggan meninggalkan rumah sakit, tepatnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo-nya.

Tap tap tap...

Jongin mendengar suara sepatu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jongin-ah..!" sapanya dengan lembut.

Jongin mendongkak dan mendapati sosok wanita yang tak ia inginkan keberadaannya.

"Jongin-ah..." sapanya lagi

"Hye Rin-ssi?"

 **TeBeCe**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Huuuweeeeeeeee... makin absurd... makin kagak nyambung... makin... makin... makiin kagak ngertii harus di lanjut apa kagak ?**

 **Udah terjawab kan 'dia' yang dimaksud Jongdae n Chanyeol...?**

 **Repiiiuuuww Juseeyooo guysss ..**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Hye Rin**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yi Fan, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, Minho, others**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

 _Jongin mengusap mukanya kasar. Ia diperintah untuk pulang, namun ia masih enggan meninggalkan rumah sakit, tepatnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo-nya._

 _Tap tap tap..._

 _Jongin mendengar suara sepatu melangkah mendekatinya._

" _Jongin-ah..!" sapanya dengan lembut._

 _Jongin mendongkak dan mendapati sosok wanita yang tak ia inginkan keberadaannya._

" _Jongin-ah..." sapanya lagi_

" _Hye Rin-ssi?"_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah!" sapanya ramah dengan memamerkan senyum lesung pipitnya itu.

Jongin tak bia menutupi rasa terkejutnya, ia mendongkak menatap tak suka pada gadis modis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kai-ssi" katanya lagi.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Dengan sangat menyesal aku harus memberi tahumu jika aku masih hidup dan sehat" jawabnya.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia geram "Jika kau akan mengancamku dan gadis ku lagi, kali ini aku pastikan kau mati di tanganku" ancamnya.

Gadis itu mendecih meremehkan "Kau selalu berjuang mati-matian demi gadis yang tak pernah mencintaimu! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan Jongin 7 tahun yang lalu..."

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Hanya merindukan kawan SMP ku saja"

"Pergilah selagi aku bersikap baik, aku muak dengan mu!"

Hye Rin menghela nafasnya "Aku memiliki niat baik, Kai!"

Jongin mendelik "Wae? Mengancamku lagi? Kyungsoo sudah menjadi milikku jadi ancaman mu akan percuma saja bagiku!"

Hye Rin menggeleng, raut wajahnya penuh penyesalan "Aku tahu kau membenciku, aku tahu... tapi aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan maafku yang tertunda padamu dan Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya "Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

Hye Rin menggeleng. "Jika kau tak bisa memaafkanku, maka maafkanlah kesalahan adikku dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada gadismu"

"Nugu? Chankaman, apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"Bisakah kau maafkan adikku, ? dengan maafmu aku akan pergi dengan tenang membawa Sehun jauh dari kehidupan Kyungsoo"

Jongin tercekat "Oh Sehun? Dan kau Oh Hye Rin?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Hye Rin mengangguk "Dia adikku, adikku yang mencintai tunanganmu! Sejak kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, aku di rawat di Jepang, beberapa tahun lalu adikku meminta untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul. Aku tak tahu jika kalian akan memiliki takdir seperti ini" lirihnya.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar sekali lagi " Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, eoh? Kau meminta Sehun hadir di kehidupan Kyungsoo agar dia bisa merebutnya dan kau bisa memilikiku, begitu?"

Hye Rin memandang wajah kesal mantan orang yang pernah di pujanya itu, ia menggeleng keras "Aku tak pernah berfikiran seperti itu, Kai! Perasaan Sehun pada Kyungsoo itu murni, bahkan dia tak mengetahui masalaluku dan kalian berdua, ku mohon percayalah!" pintanya dengan nada memelas.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu betapa liciknya pikiranmu itu?" tuduh Jongin.

Hye Rin medengus, ia menyerah meyakinkan Jongin, niatnya ia ingin mengembalikan suasanana yang rusak karena perbuatannya, tapi niatnya malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin. Harusnya ia bisa memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Sekarang pergilah! Sebelum aku meminta sekuriti rumah sakit untuk mengusirmu !" Jongin mengusir.

Hye Rin yang tahu pikiran Jongin sedang kacau lebih memilih menuruti keinginan namja tan itu, ia mengangguk "Aku akan pergi, aku berjanji padamu akan mengembalikkan situasi seperti semula, dan membereskan kesalapahamanmu dengan Kyungsoo" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kwangsoo berdecak kagum sambil membaca berkas yang ada di tangan kanannya itu. Ia merasa keajaiban benar-benar terjadi.

Jongin yang memperhatikan calon kakak iparnya itu hanya megerutkan kening.

"The miracle was happened!"

"Wae hyung? Jangan membuatku takut!" tanya Jongin yang masih penasaran.

"Kau sudah sembuh Jongin, kau sembuh dari trauma mu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mworagu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Jika ku jelaskan secara medis kau pasti tak akan mengerti karena aku tahu betapa bodohnya dirimu..." ejeknya.

Jongin mendengus kesal "Jangan berbelit-belit hyung, cepat katakan, gunakan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti oleh manusia bodoh sepertiku" pintanya.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"

"Hari ini aku belum menemui Kyungsoo, sudah tiga hari dia di rumah sakit tapi aku selalu telat mengunjunginya"

Kwangsoo tersenyum kecil "Percaya padaku jika isi dari otak kanan dan kirimu pasti KYUNGSOO, KYUNGSOO dan KYUNGSOO"

Jongin tersenyum kecil "Kau kan tahu, adik manismu itu sudah memenuhi pikiranku sejak kami kecil, salahkan dia yang selalu berlari dipikiranku"

Kwangsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil, entah kapan Jongin akan bersikap dewasa jika di depannnya.

"Jadi cepat katakan?"

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, baiklah akan ku jelaskan dengan kata yang sederhana. Kau tahu kan jika penyakit yang menimpa psycologis itu bisa di sembuhkan dengan beberapa cara, nah untuk penyakit trauma mu itu salah satunya bisa disembuhkan dengan cara mengulang kejadian yang sama di masalalu, jadi kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo kemarin adalah reka ulang dari kejadian kalian di masa lalu. Kau mampu bertahan demi orang yang kau cintai dan bahkan menolongnya, itu terapi yang sangat ampuh untuk menyembuhkan segala macam trauma. Mengulang kejadian yang sama" jelasnya panjang lebar dan membuat Jongin manggut-manggut entah mengerti atau hanya pura-pura.

"Jika se simpel itu, kenapa kau tak meminta Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Pasti aku cepat sembuhnya"

"YAK!" Kwangsoo hampir memukul Jongin karena bercandanya yang menurutnya sedikit ekstrem. "Jika itu menyangkut wanita lain aku tak peduli, tapi dia adikku, BODOH!"

"Arraseo, baiklah karena kau sudah menyatakan aku sembuh, maka aku tak ada alasan lain untuk menemui kan? Kita akhri saja konseling ini dengan secangkir bir" tawar Jongin.

Kwangsoo menggeleng "Kau tahu istriku kan sedang hamil muda, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya terlalu lama, kau tahu aku sering sekali mempercepat jam dinasku! Ngidam istriku membuatku terkadang menyesal membuatnya hamiL" Keluh Kwangsoo

"Itu resikomu membuat sorang gadis berbadan dua"

"Yak! Kau bukannya menolongku malah mengejekku, aku pastikan jika Kyungsoo hamil anakkmu nanti kau akan menderita lebih dari aku! Kau kan tahu sendri sifat buruknya Kyungsoo"

Jongin hanya menggidikkan bahunya "Baiklah jika kau menolak tawaranku, aku pergi dulu hyung" pamitnya

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PLAK!

Sehun menahan perih akibat tamparan manis yang mendarat di pipi kanannya. Belum ada sepuluh menit ia berdebat dengan nunna-nya, sanng nunna sudah mendaratkan tamparan pada sang adik.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Sehunnie!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku, nunna!" elak Sehun.

Hye Rin hanya bisa berkacak pinggang sambil menahan amarah pada sang adik "Kau benar-benar membuatku malu! Setelah kau memperkosa gurumu dan sekarang kau ingin menemuinya? Kau benar-benar bosan hidup, eoh? Kau ingin mati di tangan tunangannya?" bentak Hye Rin. Sejak kejadin beberapa hari yang lalu Hye Rin mengawasi kelakuan Sehun. Ia tak ingin Sehun melakukan hal yang nekat karena kegilaannya pada Kyungsoo. Untuk hal ini pun ia harus bersyukur karena Jongin mencabut laporannya dari kepolisian dengan syarat Sehun pergi jauh-jauh dari Kyungsoo. Bukan hal sulit bagi Hye Rin menaklukan hati adiknya itu.

"Wae nunna tak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Kau yang tak mengerti perasaan mereka, mereka saling mencintai dan kau malah merebut kekasihnya!"

"Kyungsoo nunna tidak mencintai sajangnim gila itu, nunna! Dia mencintaiku, percayalah padaku"

"Jika dia mencintaimu, dia pasti akan memilihmu! Jika dia mencintaimu, pasti dia akan melayani nafsu bejatmu, OH SEHUN!" Hye Rin berteriak meluapkan emosinya.

Sehun terdiam.

"Tunjukkan padaku jika memang dia mencintaimu? Dia merawatmu saat sakit? Itu karena kau adalah muridnya, dia diam saja saat kau peluk? Itu karena dia tahu kau membutuhkannya, ingat Sehun, dia hanya bersimpati padamu!" kata Hye Rin dengan nada melemah.

Sehun masih diam.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan ke Cina!"

Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi adikku yang lucu dan polos, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun!"

"tapi aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo nunna sebelum aku pergi, setidaknya aku harus meminta maaf padanya"

"Tidak perlu"

"Eoh?"

"Aku yang akan melakukannya, turuti perintahku jika kau masih ingin menjadi adik Oh Hye Rin" ancamnya.

Sehun kalah. Jika sang kakak sudah turun tangan Sehun tak bisa menolak. Hye Rin memang memegang kendali atas diri Sehun. Sejak kecil, Hye Rin yang merawat Sehun karena kesibukan orang tuanya. Sehun pernah demam, dan dengan susah payah Hye Rin menggendong Sehun yang badannya lebih besar untuk menemui dokter. Saat itu malam, para maid tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Hye Rin melawan badai salju demi kesehatan sang adik. Disitulah Sehun merasa Hye Rin adalah malaikatnya, dia selalu menuruti apa kata Hye Rin. Termasuk mengenai Kyungsoo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jongin menggeser ruangan VIP milik Kyungsoo, dia mendapati sang gadis tengah bercengkerama dengan dengan sahabatnya. Baekhyun gadis yang mungilnya hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan lepasnya.

"Ah, Jongin-ssi, kau datang" sapa Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari ranjang yang ia duduki bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum "Ku lihat kalian jika bertemu selalu saja tertawa"

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Karena aku adalah mood maker seorang Do Kyungsoo" candanya.

"Orang sepertimu yang memang dibutuhkan oleh Kyungsoo"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmua, Kim Kai. Soo-yah karena sudah ada Jongin, aku pulang yah, aku ada janji dengan Chan oppa. Nanti malam aku kembali lagi dengan Chan oppa. Tak apa kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tak apa Baekhyuniie, maaf sudah merepotkan mu sehingga kau melewatka kencan manismu" ledek Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo "Lekas sembuh Soo... saranghae" pamitnya lalu menuju pintu "Aku titip Kyungsoo, ne" pintanya saat berdiri tak jauh dari Jongin dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. _Kenapa kau masih terlihat cantik, padahal kau hanya mengenakan seragam orang sakit._

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di depan gadis itu, tempat di mana Baekhyun menempelkan pantatnya "Kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tadi Baekhyun menyuapiku.."

"Syukurlah, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau butuh istirahat" katanya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya, Jongin membantunya menarik selimut Kyungsoo hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" cegah Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin membalikkan badannya.

"Aku akan duduk di sofa saat kau tidur, Do-yah!" jawabnya yang lengannya masih tertahan karena pegangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ia ingin mengatakan tapi ia terlalu malu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin.

"Jongin-ah" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Wae?"

"Eum... bisakah aku tidur di pelukanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. _Ini memalukan, Kyungsoo!_

Jongin tersenyum, ia ingin sekali menggoda gadis yang biasanya sangat keras kepala dan urakan itu saat mengemis seperti ini. Tapi Jongin ingat, ini adalah kesempatan langka, kapan lagi Kyungsoo meminta sesuatu dengan nada manja.

Jongin melepaskan pegangan Kyungsoo, ia duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo "Apa kau takut?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum lagi, lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo langsung meringkuk di depan tubuh calon suaminya itu. Lengan Jongin dijadikan bantal oleh Kyungsoo.

 _Aroma ini, aku menyukainya_ – Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Senyum manis tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Ia menyukai moment ini.

 _Tuhan, jika dengan seperti ini Kyungsoo bersikap manis padaku, maka biarkan sakit yang Kyungsoo derita lebih lama, karena aku merasa berarti sekarang. –_ Kim Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hem.."

"Aku menyukai pelukanmu..." lirihnya yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu hingga kau bosan" balas Jongin lembut. Sejak kejadian itu Jongin yang kasar bersikap lembut dan Kyungsoo yang urakan dan emoisan berubah menjadi manja. Kyungsoo mengakui keberadaan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" panggilnya lagi.

"Hem" Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di tempat kejadian saat itu?"

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Berterimakasihlah pada Luhan, sesaat sebelumnya dia menelponku dan memintaku untuk memantaumu, makannya aku langsung mencarimu, dan aku menemukanmu diruang kosong itu"

"Gomawo, Luhan eonnie" katanya lirih, "Gomawo Jongin-ah! Aku berhutang padamu"

"Kalau begitu bayarlah utangmu dengan menjadi istriku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk di dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, beberapa menit kemudian, hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur. Gadis itu benar-benar tertidur.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terhitung 4 hari Kyungsoo menginap di rumah sakit. Gadis mungil itu sudah mengeluh bosan, ia ingin tidur di kamarnya. Mengenai pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo memilih vakum, ia mengundurkan diri dari SM high school. Meski keputusannya di tentang oleh dewan sekolah karena Kyungsoo terikat kontrak, namun semua berjalan mudah karena Kim Jongin. Jongin mendukung penuh keputusan Kyungsoo. Dia memberikan Kyungsoo waktu itu memulihkan pikirannya, dia juga akan membuka lebar pintu sekolah jika Kyungsoo ingin kembali.

Sore nanti Kyungsoo sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Namun, Kwangsoo akan mengawasi Kyungsoo 24 jam penuh, ia takut mental adiknya benar-benar terganggu. Hal itu menjadi keburuntungan bagi Kwangsoo karena ia juga akan di rumah bersama istri tercintanya. Ingat meskipun Kwangsoo sudah menikah dan mapan, Kwangsoo masih memilih tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Ia belum siap meninggalkan orang tuanya dan juga adiknya. Katanya, ia akan meninggalkan rumah saat Kyungsoo sudah menemukan pelindungnya kelak. Jongin misalnya.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding , masih menunjukkan pukul 10 KST. Jongin jelas masih di sekolah, appa-nya di kantor, Kwangsoo di ruangan kerjanya dan sang eomma entah pergi kemana. Yang pasti saat ini Kyungsoo tengah sendiri di ruangannya itu.

Tok...tok...tok...

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu. Pasti orang asing, jika keluarga atau temannya ia pasti akan langsung masuk. Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab ia hanya mentap pintu itu sambil berjaga-jaga. Ia takut jika itu adalah Sehun dan akan menculiknya atau apa pun yang dilakukan oleh pschopat kecil itu. Sehun lebih menakutkan dari Jongin. Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

Namun terkaan Kyungsoo salah, ia mendapati sosok manis yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Hye Rin-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Hye Rin, teman sesmp nya dulu, teman yang Kyungsoo sangka adalah kekasih Jongin.

Hye Rin tersenyum ramah, sangat berbeda saat mereka sekolah dulu. Hye Rin selalu menganggap Kyungsoo adalah musuh. Hye Rin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Kyungsoo secara blak-blakkan. Kyungsoo tahu penyebab Hye Rin membencinya, itu karena Jongin yang mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Hye Rin meletakkan sebuket bunga yang dibawanya diatas nakas."Mianhae, aku baru bisa menjengukku" katanya pelan.

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum "Ah terima kasih, duduklah... pintanya sambil menunjuk kursi yang dekat dengan ranjang.

Ini rumah sakit dan tak mungkin Hye Rin akan melukainya di teman umum seperti ini.

"Gomawo, apa kau sudah sehat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Nanti sore aku sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter"

"Sykurlah"

"Wae?"

Hye Rin menggeleng "Apa kau masih takut?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Hye Rin memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa Hye Rin-ah?"

"Ku mohon maafkan aku..."

"Aku memaafkanmu.."

"Maafkan Oh Sehun"

"Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo ngeri mengucapkan nama itu. Bayang-bayang emosi Sehun melintas di wajahnya.

"Dia adikku, Kyungsoo-yah!"

Kyungsoo terkejut. Tak percaya jika adik dari Oh Hye Rin adalah Oh Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu jika dia mencintaimu, aku minta maaf dengan apa yang iya lakukan padamu, aku akan membawa Sehun pergi dari kehidupanmu, tapi ku mohon maafkan dia"

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Hye Rin, gadis itu menangis. Bukan karena kebohongan, tapi karena ketulusan yang ia ucapkan. Kyungsoo mengerti perasaan Hye Rin. Hye Rin sudah berubah, ia tak membencinya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin, tapi dia menolak dan menuduh ku jika ini semua karena ulahku. Sehun tak tahu apa-apa tentang kita, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu, berhentilah menangis..."

Hye Rin memeluk Kyungsoo "Jongin beruntung memiliki gadis berhati malaikat sepertimu, dia pantas memilikimu" pujinya di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hye Rin.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Aku juga ingin memperbaiki kesalapahaman tentangmu dan Jongin" katanya sambil melepas pelukannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat heran, "Kesalapahaman apa?"

Hye Rin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kejadian yang terjadi sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kau lihat saat itu. Aku dan Jongin sebenarnya..."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan denganseksama cerita teman sekelasnya dulu.

 _Flasback on_

 _Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi sikap Kyungsoo yang mengacuhkannya. Okelah, selama ini Kyungsoo memang mengacuhkan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo masih membalas sapaan dan senyum Jongin. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh gadis bermata bulat itu. Jongin mencoba menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi tanggapan Kyungsoo acuh dan benar-benar tak memperdulikan Jongin. Jongin yang menyerah, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kelas matematika. Percuma jika dia berada dikelas, tatapannya bukan ke arah sang guru,tapi ia akan menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk tak jauh dari kursinya. Hanya berhalang sekita 4 kursi. Kyungsoo masih takut padanya sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di ruang kosong itu._

" _Ish... kenapa sih gadis mata bulat itu tidak peka jika aku mencintaimnya!" omel Jongin di atas tangga._

" _Kai..." panggil seseorang._

 _Jongin menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya tengah tersenyum padanya._

 _Jongin gerah, ia membenci gadis yang mengejarnya. Ia benci gadis itu. Oh Hye Rin._

" _Sepertinya Kyungsoo semakin marah padamu?" katanya_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan.?" Tanya Jongin acuh._

" _Aku mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kosong itu dengan Kyungsoo dan Kriss sunbae"_

" _Kriss sunbae?" ah Jongin ingat, jadi senior yang mencium Kyungsoo itu namanya Kriss._

" _Aku merekan semuanya"_

 _Jongin tekejut "Apa? Apa kau gila huh? Kembalikan rekaman itu" pinta Jongin geram._

 _Hye Rin menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan micro sd di kantungnya "Semuanya disimpan disini, dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada yeoja mu itu jika aku menyebarkan adegan panas kalian pada seluruh sekolah?" ancam Hye Rin._

" _Kau tak akan berani"_

 _Hye Rin menggeleng sambil ersenyum licik "Mungkin aku tak akan berani, jika kau menjadi kekasihku"_

" _Hanya dalam mimpimu saja, Hye Rin-ssi!"_

" _Kau yakin? Kau tahu kan reputasi Kyungsoo yang tak pernah mendapat cacat di guru BK? Bagaimana jika aku menyerahkan adegan ciumannya dengan sunbaenya? Lalu adegan kau yang memperkosanya? Bukankah ia akan di kucilkan di sekolah, oh tidak ia akan di keluarkan dari sekolah dan di cap sebagai wanita penggoda!"_

 _Jongin geram ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Lalu apa yang kau mau?"_

" _Noe"_

 _Jongin mendecih, "Mworagu? Hahaha jangan bermimpi Hye Rin-ah! Aku tak pernah mau menjadi namja dari gadis licik sepertimu!"_

" _Baiklah, kau sepertinya butuh waktu untuk berfikir, aku akan memberimu waktu tiga hari" katanya lagi._

 _Jongin mengangkat bahunya, jujur ia takut jika video yang di rekam oleh Hye Rin tersebar, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo-nya mengalami hal-hal yang berat, sudah cukup ia membuatnya sedikit dpresi. Tapi Jongin harus mencari akal agar bisa mendapatkan video itu dan menghancurkannya tanpa harus menjadi kekasih yeoja itu._

" _Bagaimana penawaranku Jongin?_

" _Terserah !" Jongin membalikkan badannya dan berencana untuk kembali ke kelasnya di lantai atas, dari pada ia meladeni gadis itu lebih baik ia diam mendengarkan rumus matematika yang berkeliaran di kepalanya, atau akan lebih indah jika ia bisa memandangi wajah Kyungsoo._

 _Baru beberapa langkah Jongin menampakkan kakinya di anak tangga, ia mendengar seperti benda jatuh di belakangnya. Jongin membalikan badanya dan mendapati Hye Rin yang terjatuh dari tangga dengan darah yang mulai mengucur dari kepalanya. Jongin terpaku, ia kaget dan terkejut._

" _Hye Rin-sii?" katanya, Jongin melangkah menuruni anak tangga untuk menilong Hye Rin yang sepertinya terpeleset dari tangga. Namun langkah Jongin terhenti saat ia menginjak micro sd yang di pamerkan oleh Hye Rin tadi. Jongin memungutnya, "Ah, aku mendapatkannya" gumamnya sambil memasukan memoi ke dalam kantongnya. Jongin kembali menuruni tangga dan hendak menolong gadis itu, namun langkahnya kembali berhenti saat ia merasakan ada sepasang mata yang meperhatikan punggungnya. Jongin menoleh ke arah belakang, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok gadis yang ia cintai tengah berdiri dan Hye Rin dengan tatapan kagetnya._

" _Do-yah..." lirih Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terbengong dengan mata melotot dan bibir setengah terbuka._

" _Arrrrrrggghhhh..." teriak Kyungsoo histeris._

 _Flasback off_

"Jadi, saat itu?"

Hye Rin menganggk "Iyah, Kyungsoo! Aku jatuh bukan karena di diorong Jongin. Tapi terpeleset saat akan menahan Jongin agar tak pergi"

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya, _kenapa ia baru mengetahui kebenarannya? Kenapa ia tak minta penjelasan pada Jongin? Kenapa ia langsung menuduh Jongin? Kenapa ia tak mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya pada Hye Rin dulu? Kenapa ia begitu acuh ? Kenapa, Kenapa Kenapa dan Kenapa?_

Ribuan kata mengapa kini tengah bersemayam di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal telah menuduh Jongin. Ia menyesal membuat Jongin harus pindah ke sekolah, ia menyesal karena rasa bencinya kepada Jongin saat itu. Padahal yang dilakukan Jongin adalah untuk melindungi dirinya. _Kau bodoh sekali, Do Kyungsoo!_

"Kyungsoo-yah, gwenchana?" tanya Hye Rin yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo memucat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku terlalu kejam pada Jongin" lirihnya.

Hye Rin menggeleng "Ini sudah jalannya, kau hanya mengikuti garis Tuhan saja, Soo"

Kyungsoo kembali diam.

"Soo-yah?" panggilnya lirih.

Kyungsoo menatap Hye Rin.

"Terimakasih sudah memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk mengenalmu, terima kasih telah hadir di kehidupan Sehun"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya "Ada denganmu?"

"Aku tak ingin merusak hubunganmu dengan Jongin lagi, aku akan membawa Sehun ke Cina besok, ah iyah Sehu menitipkan ini untukmu" Hye Rin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini?"

"Terima saja sebagai bentuk maaf dari kami, ne"

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TeBeCe**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **I am back guys...**

 **Hayoo pada kangenn yah...:D kan aerii sudah bilang kalo aerii mau hiatus dulu.. aerii mau berhibernasi dulu ke planet EXO tapi kalian malah memanggil-manggil namaku.. #abaikan**

 **Gimana chapter yang ini? Sudah terpecahkan kan semua misteri anehnya? Atau masih penasaran? Chap depan END yah ? hahahhahaha**

 **Baiklah untuk mempercepat waktu... aerii tunggu repiiuuuww, kritik dan sarannya... and thanks buat semua yang udah ngasih saran n kritik ke areiii**

 **Pai pai ...**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Hye Rin**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yi Fan, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, Minho, others**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

" _Terimakasih sudah memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk mengenalmu, terima kasih telah hadir di kehidupan Sehun"_

 _Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya "Ada denganmu?"_

" _Aku tak ingin merusak hubunganmu dengan Jongin lagi, aku akan membawa Sehun ke Cina besok, ah iyah Sehu menitipkan ini untukmu" Hye Rin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink pada Kyungsoo._

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Terima saja sebagai bentuk maaf dari kami, ne"_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo membolak-balikkan kotak pink pemberian Hye Rin tadi. Kotak mungil itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran cincin, lalu apa isinya?. Kyungsoo masih menatap kosong kotak itu sejak kepergian Hye Rin tadi.

"Gongjunim, wae kau belum ganti pakaian, hari ini kita akan pulang ke rumah" tegur Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan berada di ruangan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ne eomma!" kata Kyungsoo lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat sang appa dan oppanya tengah membantu eomma beberes.

"Apa yang cari Kyungsoo?" tanya Kwangsoo 5 menit kemudian saat menyadari sang adik tengah celingu'an.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu duduk di sofa.

"Jika yang kau cari Jongin, ia tak bisa ikut menjemputmu katanya ada hal penting yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.." goda Kwangsoo.

"Ck... untuk apa aku mencarinya, ?"

"Appa pikir kau akan mencarinya, karena beberapa hari ini kan kau tak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan Jongin" kini sang appa ikut menggoda.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, ia menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia malu untuk mengakui jika ia merasa nyaman bersama Jongin.

"Wae wajah nae gongju semerah tomat? Kau malu?" sang eomma ikut menggoda sambil duduk di samping putrinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "aniya.. wajahku memerah karena sinar matahari sore eomma!" elaknya.

Kwangsoo dan appa hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat membuka kotak pink pemberian Hye Rin tadi siang.

"Apaan ini? Kekanakan sekali" ejek Kungsoo saat membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati kalung titanium dengan bandul huruf inisial JK yang menyambung.

Kyungsoo mengambil secarik kertas yang diletakan bersama dengan kalung tersebut. Kyungsoo yakin kertas bertinta hitam itu hasil coretan Sehun.

" _ **Nunna... apa nunna menyesal mengenalku?**_

 _ **Apa aku terlalu mengecawakan nunna?**_

 _ **Nunna, adakah kata yang lebih baik dari maaf untuk menebus kesalahanku?**_

 _ **Aku..aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahan dan kekalahanku. Mianhae, nunna.**_

 _ **Meski nunna tak bisa memaafkanku, mau kah nunna menghapus kejadian menjijikan itu dari ingatan nunna?**_

 _ **Tak akan sulit kan menghapus kejadian itu karena sajangnim hitam itu pasti akan membantu nunna.**_

 _ **Nunna, setelah aku pikir kembali, orang yang pantas bersama nunna memang bukan aku tapi sajangnim hitam itu, ah mian maksudku Kim Jongin sajangnim.**_

 _ **Keluarga nunna tidak salah memilih namja seperti Kim sajangnim untuk mendampingi nunna, namja itu yang bisa membahagiakan dan melindungi nunna,**_

 _ **Nunna, mungkin permintaan ku sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku harap nunna mau menurutinya untuk terakhir kalinya, aku minta tetaplah nunna menjadi nunna ku dan guruku.**_

 _ **Jika aku di lahirkan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku pastikan akan kembali jatuh pada pesona nunna, bukan masalah waktu untukku tetap mencintai nunna.**_

 _ **Aku pergi, nunna. Saranghae !"**_

 _ **Ah, sebagai hadiah pernikahan nunna, aku memberikan kalung dengan inisial JK. Kenapa J dan K? Because J is always beside K, right?**_

 _ **XOXO**_

"Cih, Oh Sehun kau kekanakan sekali.." lirih Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum melipat surat perpisahan dari Sehun. "Aku memaafkanmu, adik manis! Setidaknya ini cukup menebus kesalapahamanku dengan nunna mu" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena baru menyadari kesalapahaman Jongin dan Hye Rin. Seandainya dulu ia mengetahui lebih dulu, mungkin semua ini akan berjalan berbeda. Ia lebih cepat berdamai dengan Jongin, ia tak akan memiliki kesalahpahaman dengan Jongin dan mungkin ia akan lebih cepat jatuh cinta dengan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gongju-nim?" tegur Jongin yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, ia sedikit mengembangkan senyum di bibir tebalnya saat melihat Jongin tengah tersenyum penuh kepolosan kepada Kyungsoo. Akh, kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihat senyum Jongin yang manis itu?

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan tanpa permisi mengambil secarik kertas yang di baca Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, takut jika Jongin akan marah pada akhirnya.

"Kekanakan sekali muridmu itu" katanya cetus sambil meletakkan kertas itu di nakas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak dendam kan padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengungkit kejadian itu.

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat calon istrinya lalu ia menyunggingnya senyum ke arah Kyungsoo "Sekalipun aku dendam padanya, kau pasti akan memintaku untk melupakannnya kan? Aku menuruti apa maumu, Do-yah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tanpa malu-malu lagi ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Kyungsoo merindukan pelukan Jongin, sehari ini pun Jongin tidak menemuinya.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo "Do-yah! Kau merindukanku, eoh?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Anniya! Aku hanya merindukan pelukanmu" katanya lirih. "Mianhae, Jongin-ah"

Jongin melepas pelukan Kyungsoo "Wae? Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua pipi cabi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo agar duduk di tepi ranjangnya, Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo "Katakan, apa yang mengganggu mu?"

"Hye Rin"

Jongin membelalak, ini yang ia takutkan. Ia takut gadis itu mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi "Katakan! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Dia melakuimu? Dia mengancamu ?" tanya Jongin penuh khwatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa Jongin-ah! Dia datang menemui ku dan menceritakan segalanya. Tentang Oh Sehun dan tentang kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, kau dan Hye Rin"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin "Seandainya, dulu aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu, atau seandainya dulu aku memastikan kebenarannya pasti aku tak akan pernah membencimu sedalam ini. Maafkan aku yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan tanpa melihat kebenarannya. Maaf kan aku karena kebohonganku membuatmu diasingkan ke Amerika"

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo "Sudahlah, aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu. Karena kau dendam dengan apa yang ku perbuat sebelumnya kan? Sekarang kita lupakan saja apa yang terjadi di masalalu kita. Arrachi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Gomawo Jongin-ah! Sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi kau berhak menghukumku karena kesalahanku itu"

Jongin menunduk dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar di keduanya "Aku memang akan menghukummu, Do-yah!" katanya tegas.

"Mwoya?"

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya, jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku, jadilah wanita yang selalu tersenyum saat pagi mengantarku bekerja dan malam saat menyambutku pulang bekerja, jadilah wanita paling bahagia di dunia karena AKU. Itu hukuman yang pantas untukmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kau menghukumku atau kau melamarku?"

"Kau tak bisa membedakan? Untuk apa aku melamarmu jika beberapa minggu lagi kau resmi menjadi nyonya Kim ?"

Keduanya tersenyum dengan mata yang masih saling memandnag. Mengagumi pesona masing-masing.

Jongin mendekatkan kan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Sekedar ingin memastikan, apakah rasanya masih sama. Jongin ingin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Menyatukan kedua bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya, tanpa paksaan, tanpa pertengkaran, hanya sesaat setelah mereka menyadari jika mereka saling membutuhkan.

Kyungsoo yang bisa membaca situasi langsung memejamkan matanya saat hidung Jongin menyentuh pucuk hidungnya yang mancung. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang hangat menerpa ujung bibirnya. Satu centi lagi sebenarnya Jongin sudah bisa mengecup bibir kissable Kyungsoo jika saja ia sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Kalian ingin melakukan 'this and that' di rumah. Hah?" teriakan khas ala Kwangsoo mengejutkan keduanya.

Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin dan melempar pandangannya ke segala arah yang pasti tidak di lihat oleh Jongin dan oppanya.

Jongin seketika menjadi kikuk karena di pergoki oleh Kwangsoo saat akan mencium Kyungsoo.

"Kau Jongin! Berani-beraninya melakukan tindakan senonoh di rumah ini!Kau cari mati eoh!? Harusnya kau bisa bawa Kyungsoo ke appartemenmu atau ke hotel, tempat yang sepi bukan di rumah kami" kata Kwangsoo yang masih dengan santainya berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu milik kamar milik Kyungsoo "Bodoh sekali kau tidak menutup pintu! Bagaimana jika eomma yang lihat? Kalian pasti akan di sembelih karena bertindak mesum"

Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan jengkel langsung melempar bantal ke arah Kwangsoo "kau bisa tidak menyebut mesum dan mesum! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa bodoh!" omel Kyungsoo yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kwangsoo

"Yak! Gongju! Kau marah karena aku meledekmu atau kau marah karena kegiatan mesum kalian berhenti, eoh?" teriak Kwangsoo.

"Kau benar-benar merusak suasanan, hyung!" kini giliran Jongin yang berlalu meninggalkan Kwangsoo.

"Kenapa kalian yang marah!? Harusnya aku yang marah karena tindakan kalian!" omel Kwangsoo akhirnya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Kaisoo was 9 years old..._

 _Jongin memandangi gadis yang kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. Rambutnya yang di kucir dua dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya, serta kacamat bulat yang menghiasi mata bulatnya, Jongin menganggumi apapun yang di gunakan oleh gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu._

" _Kai-yah! Kenapa kau selalu memandingi ku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu yang berhenti melakukan kegiatannya saat sedang menulis._

" _Karena kau cantik, Do-yah" bisiknya._

" _Jangan menggodaku, Kai! Aku bosan"_

 _Jongin menggeleng "Jika kita berkencan, aku akan berhenti menggodamu"_

 _Kyungsoo, gadis kecil itu tersenyum meremehkan "Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Kim Kai-ssi! Tapi aku tak ingin berkencan dengan namja bodoh sepertimu. Dan kau sebaiknya jangan duduk di sini lagi! Kau tahu, aku bosan duduk sebangku denganmu sejak kelas satu"_

" _Waeyo? Mereka berfikir kita serasi"_

 _Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia kembali fokus untuk menulis materi yang di berikan sang guru. Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin. Ia sudah memprotes kelakuan Jongin pada sang eomma. Sejak ia masuk pertama kali di SM Internasional School, ia selalu saja di ganggu oleh Kim Kai aka Kim Jongin. Sejak kelas satu Kyungsoo selalu duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin, kelompok belajar dengan Jongin. Bahkan saat istirahat, Jongin selalu membuntuti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kadang menangis karena godaan Jongin, sang eomma hanya memberikan Kyungsoo semangat dan mengabaikan apapun yang dilakukan Jongin. Namun tetap saja apapun yang ia lakukan tak membuat Jongin jera dan masih terus menggodanya._

 _Beruntunglah Kyungsoo saat tahun ajaran baru, di kelas 4 ia bisa terbebas dari Jongin. Ia duduk dengan Baekhyun, murid pindahan dari Busan. Jongin duduk di bagian belakang dan sedikit jauh dari Kyungsoo._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Kelas prakarya kau menggambar apa?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum kelas di mulai._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kau sendiri menggambar apa?"_

 _Bakhyun si gadis yang memiliki badan yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo membuka buka gambar "Kau lihat, aku menggambar microfon" katanya dengan polos._

" _Wah, gambar mu bagus sekali, tapi kenapa kau menggambar microfon? Apa hubungannya dengan cita-citamu?"_

" _Ck ck ck... kau ini, padahal kau murid yang selalu masuk lima besar, tapi tak mengerti maksud gambaran ku. Ini mic yang akan aku gunakan saat konser tunggalku nanti. Aku ingin menjadi PENYANYI"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu bertepuk tangan "Woaaaa... kau hebat Baek! Aku akan menjadi penggemar nomer satumu saat kau menjadi artis terkenal nanti" hebohnya._

" _Lalu kau gambar apa?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku gambarnya. Saat ia akan membuka bukunya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menutupnya kembali._

 _Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang lalu melempar pandangannya pada si pemilik tangan tersebut. KIM JONGIN_

" _Kenapa kau bertanya apa cita-cita Kyungsoo? Jawaban sedah pasti Cuma satu. Yaitu mengganti marganya dengan Kim Kyungsoo"_

 _Kyungsoo mendecih kesal "Kau kembalilah ke kursimu, kkamjong sebelum aku mengutukmu menjadi orang putih!" hardik Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli._

 _Jongin ingin membalas tapi guru cantik dan muda telah memasuki kelasnya dan membuat beberapa siswa/i yang yang berkeliaran kembali ke kursinya, termasuk Jongin._

 _Pelajaran seni berlangsung._

" _Wah, kau harus rajin belajar dengan giat jika kau ingin menjadi astronot, Joonmyeon-ssi! Sekarang silahkan kembali ke kursimu" puji sang guru saat sang ketua kelas maju ke depan dan memamerkan hasil gambrannya berupa astronot kepada teman-temannya._

" _Nah, sekarang saem akan meminta Do Kyungsoo maju ke depan untuk menceritakan apa cita-citanya, Do Kyungsoo-ssi.. ayo sini"_

 _Kyungsoo langsung maju ke depan sambil membawa buku gambarnya._

" _Do Kyungsoo apa yang kau gambar?" tanya guru itu dengan lembut._

" _Aku menggambar ini, Lee saem" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan hasil gambarannya._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Jika saem boleh menebak, apa itu seorang guru?" tanya Lee saem._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ne, saem! Aku memang bercita-cita menjadi guru"_

" _Kenapa guru? Kenapa tidak dokter atau penyanyi?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku suka bertemu banyak orang, saem! Aku suka hal baru, aku suka memberitahu mereka tentang sesuatu yang aku punya, aku pikir itu cocok dengan guru. Aku ingin menjadi guru" jawab kyungsoo lantang dan di sambut tepuk tangan oleh Lee saem dan Baekhyun._

" _Bagus Kyungsoo, saem senang karena cita-citamu sangat mulia. Kau boleh kembali ke kursimu. Baiklah tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum maju ke depan. Yang merasa silahkan maju ke depan dan bawa hasil gambarannya"_

 _Kim Jongin maju ke depan tanpa membawa buku gambarnya._

" _Jongin-ssi, kenapa kau tak membawa tugas menggambarmu? Kau tidak memiliki cita-cita?" tanya Lee saem saat melihat Jongin membawa tangan kosong._

" _Aku memang tidak menggambar saem, tapi aku memiliki cita-cita" jawab Jongin._

" _Baiklah, katakan pada kami semua disini apa cita-citamu?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum lalu memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di depannya. "Cita-citaku hanya satu, yaitu mewujudkan semua mimpi-mimpi Do Kyungsoo"_

 _Lee saem terbelalak begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Lee saem tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh murid kelas 4 SD itu._

" _Dasar gila!" omel Kyungsoo yang merasa di permalukan._

" _Yak kkamjong, bagaimana kau bisa mewujudkan mimpi Kyungsoo?" olok salah satu teman sekelas mereka._

" _Aku akan menjadi direktur SM dan merekrut Kyungsoo biar jadi guru di sekolahku" jawab Jongin lantang. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung menempelkan kepalanya di meja. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo frustasi hanya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo._

 _Beberapa saat kelas menjadi gaduh karena olah Kim Jongin._

" _Sudah-sudah hentikan! Baiklah Jongin, kau boleh kembali ke kursimu" kata Lee saem akhirnya._

 _Kaisoo was Junior High School_

 _Kyungsoo berkali-kali menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo kesal karena jam pulang sekolahnya terlambat dikarenakan jam pelajarannya di tambah, gadis berkaca mata bulat itu makin kesal dengan tingkah pria yang membututinya dari keluar kelas hingga perjalanan pulang._

 _Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, pria itu pun menghentikan langkahnya pula. Jarak diantara keduanya sekitar 2 meteran. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya. Ia menatap geram pada pria yang selalu mengekornya._

" _Yak! Kkamjong! Kenapa kau selalu mengekor ku eoh!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak._

 _Jongin mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak mengekormu, aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku saja" jawabnya santai._

" _Dasar maling! Masih saja tak mau mengaku" balas Kyungsoo sambil kembali melangkah._

 _Jongin hanya tersenyum, 3 hal yang Jongin suka dalam hidupnya yaitu tidur, senyum Kyungsoo dan menggoda Kyungsoo. Sejak mereka berada di tahun pertama junior high school, Jongin masih suka menganggu Kyungsoo. Parahnya Jongin selalu membututi Kyungsoo saat pulang sekolah. Padahal arah rumah mereka berlawanan._

" _Oppa! Kenapa oppa tak menjemputku! Kau tahu, manusia hitam itu mengekorku lagi" teriak Kyungsoo di luar pagar rumahnya saat melihat Kwangsoo tengah menyalakan mesin mobilnya._

 _Jongin hanya diam di luar pagar._

" _Mianhae gongju! Oppa banyak tugas kuliah. Lagi pula kau pulang dengan selamat kan?" Kwangsoo mengacak rambut panjang Kyungsoo. "Jongin-ah, gomawo ne, sudah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang" Kwangsoo sedikit berteriak pada Jongin dan ditanggapi senyum oleh Jongin._

" _Mengantar apanya, dia lebih tepat seperti penguntit!" kata Kyungsoo sambil meninggalkan Kwangsoo dan Jongin._

 _Kwangsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Jongin-ah! Biar hyung antar kau pulang yah sekalian hyung ke kampus"_

 _Jongin mengangguk. Jongin yang manis._

 _Kyungsoo meraba-raba laci meja kelasnya pagi itu. Wajahnya pucat seolah takut akan sesuatu._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya._

" _Baekkie, buku bahasa Inggrisku sepertinya tertinggal di rumah" jawab Kyungsoo._

" _Kau yakin? Coba kau cari lagi"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku takut Baek, kau tau kan guru bahasa Inggris kita sangat killer, aku takut dihukum, otthoke Baek?"_

" _Tenanglah, Kyungsoo, ! kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Yoon saem, dia pasti mengerti"_

 _Kyungsoo hampir menangis "Apa aku membolos kelasnya, Baek"_

 _Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kyungsoo "Kau gila, semenit lagi jam pelajaran di mulai. Masalah itu di hadapi, bukan di hindari"_

 _Kyungsoo merengut, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia ceroboh dan lupa membawa buku pelajaran Bahasa Inggris._

 _Jongin yang duduk tepat di belakang Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan mereka._

 _Bruk!_

 _Jongin melempar buku bahasa Inggris miliknya ke meja Kyungsoo._

" _Ini apa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin berdiri di sampingnya dan akan melagkah keluar kelasnya._

" _Apa kau bodoh? Pakai saja bukuku"_

" _Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan di hukum nanti" tanya Kyungsoo._

" _Kau lupa? Aku sudah sering di hukum, tak usah kau khawatirkan aku" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih terheran-heran._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Bukankah Kai itu sangat keren mau berkorban demi dirimu" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba._

" _Keren apanya? Mana ada yang keren dari membolos" kata Kyungsoo kesal._

 _Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tengah lapang, dimana ada Jongin yang tengah berdiri menghadap tiang bendera dengan keringat bercucuran._

 _Kyungsoo menyodorkan minuman isotonik kepada Jongin._

" _Apa ini?" tanya Jongin_

" _Apa kau akan terus berdiri disini ? masa hukuman mu sudah berakhir. Minumlah!" perintah Kyungsoo_

 _Jongin meneguk minuman isotonik itu "Gomawo"_

" _Berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah, Kai!"_

 _Jongin menggeleng "Aku akan terus melakukannya jika itu membuatmu bersikap lembut padaku"_

 _Kyungsoo mendecih kesal "Jangan terus menggodaku, Kai! Itu membuatku gerah dan berhenti membuat Hye Rin salah paham. Kau tahu, aku lelah menjadi bulan-bulanan gadis itu"_

 _Jongin menghela nafasnya "Dia akan berhenti jika kau menjadi kekasihku"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kita masih 14 tahun Kim Jongin! Aku tak ada waktu memikirkan hal yang seperti itu"_

 _Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan Jongin. Jujur ia kasihan pada pria tan yang sering sekali di hukum karena kecerobohannya itu._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Akhirnya kau akan menikah, Soo-yah!" kata Luhan saat itu mereka tengah berada di kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir kopinya setelah menyesap kopi manis itu. "Hal itu terjadi di luar kendaliku, eonnie, aku memang merencanakan semuanya tapi bukan pernikahan dini yang aku harapkan"

"Sudah waktunya kau bertemu dengan jodohmu"

"Eonnie, apa kau masih belum memikirkan pernikahanmu?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

Luhan menggeleng "Sama seperti mu, aku belum merencanakan apa pun tentang pernikahan"

"Apa eonnie masih mencintai pria yang tak pernah eonnie tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk. Aneh dan gila karena bertahun-tahun ia memendam cinta pada orang yang sekarang pun ia tak tahu dia dimana "It is crazy, isn't it?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa pria itu, eonnie hanya menyebutnya dia dia dan dia. Dan sekarang kau sendiri tak tahu dia dimana"

Luhan tersenyum "Pria itu yang tak perlu diketahui oleh dunia, Kyungsoo! Biarkan dunia tahu aku mencintainya, menciantainya dari jauh"

"Usiamu sudah makin tua eonni, tapi kau belum pernah berkencan sekalipun"

"Kau mengolokku karena minggu depan kau akan menikah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukan itu maksudku eonni, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau berharap pada hal yang tak pasti"

"Kau melupakan Jongin? Bukankah dia juga mengharapkan hal yang pasti namun lihat akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yag dia harapkan kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau benar eonni, aku pun masih tak percaya jika aku akan menikah dengan teman sekolahku dulu, dengan pria yang ku benci tapi kebenarannya dia tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, eonni"

"Kyungsoo-yah! Ini semua karena masalah waktu. Jika kau meluangkan sedikit waktu mu untuk melihat kebaikannya maka kau tak akan memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk melihat keburukannya. Ku harap kau jangan menyesal dengan semua terjadi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk menjalani semua yang digariskan-Nya.

 **KKEUT ?**

 **TeBeCe ?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Aerii is back guys... !**

 **Kelamaan ngepost nya yah...?**

 **Mian, baru ada waktu luang ...**

 **Tak mau banyak cakap ah, pokoknya seperti biasa KRITIK dan SARAN aerii tunggu :D**

 **Repeeiiiuuww Juseyooo...**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	11. Chapter 11

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Hye Rin**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yi Fan, Zi Tao, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, Minho, others**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

" _Akhirnya kau akan menikah, Soo-yah!" kata Luhan saat itu mereka tengah berada di kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir kopinya setelah menyesap kopi manis itu. "Hal itu terjadi di luar kendaliku, eonnie, aku memang merencanakan semuanya tapi bukan pernikahan dini yang aku harapkan"_

" _Sudah waktunya kau bertemu dengan jodohmu"_

" _Eonnie, apa kau masih belum memikirkan pernikahanmu?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan_

 _Luhan menggeleng "Sama seperti mu, aku belum merencanakan apa pun tentang pernikahan"_

" _Apa eonnie masih mencintai pria yang tak pernah eonnie tahu dimana dia sekarang?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. Aneh dan gila karena bertahun-tahun ia memendam cinta pada orang yang sekarang pun ia tak tahu dia dimana "It is crazy, isn't it?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa pria itu, eonnie hanya menyebutnya dia dia dan dia. Dan sekarang kau sendiri tak tahu dia dimana"_

 _Luhan tersenyum "Pria itu yang tak perlu diketahui oleh dunia, Kyungsoo! Biarkan dunia tahu aku mencintainya, menciantainya dari jauh"_

" _Usiamu sudah makin tua eonni, tapi kau belum pernah berkencan sekalipun"_

" _Kau mengolokku karena minggu depan kau akan menikah?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukan itu maksudku eonni, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau berharap pada hal yang tak pasti"_

" _Kau melupakan Jongin? Bukankah dia juga mengharapkan hal yang tidak pasti namun lihat akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yag dia harapkan kan?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau benar eonni, aku pun masih tak percaya jika aku akan menikah dengan teman sekolahku dulu, dengan pria yang ku benci tapi kebenarannya dia tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, eonni"_

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Ini semua karena masalah waktu. Jika kau meluangkan sedikit waktu mu untuk melihat kebaikannya maka kau tak akan memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk melihat keburukannya. Ku harap kau jangan menyesal dengan semua terjadi"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk menjalani semua yang digariskan-Nya._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

D-day yang ditunggu oleh keluarga besar Kim dan Do akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Jongin, pasalnya hari ini Do Kyungsoo resmi menjadi Kim Kyungsoo. Pernikahan mereka di adakan di secara out door pada pagi hari. Malamnya resepsi langsung di gelar di ballroom hotel mewah milik SM group. Senyum manis Ryeowook dan Taemin tak pernah hilang dari bibir keduanya. Akhirnya misi mereka untuk menyatukan dua insan yang berbeda watak itu tercapai juga. Suasana malam itu sangat ramai dengan hadirnya kolega keluarga Kim dan keluarga besar Do, dan jangan lupakan pula rekan sejawat dan teman serta sahabat masa sekolah Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga turut hadir di resepsi pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak henti-hentinya menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo hari ini sangat cantik. Sejak janji suci yang mereka ucapkan, hingga resepsi pernikahan mereka, Jongin dengan santainya berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan terus menggoda Kyungsoo. Istrinya.

"Jongin-ah, bisa kau menjaga jarak 5 meter dariku? Aku muak harus bersampingan denganmu. Pergilah temui rekan kerjamu" usir Kyungsoo pada suaminya itu.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-yah, lembutlah sedikit pada suami mu ini eoh! Bagaimana bisa sepasang pengantin harus berjarak 5 meter?" Jongin memarkan deretan giginya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya "Kau tahu, aku rasanya baru bertemu denganmu saat mendengar kau memanggil namaku"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan jika aku akan memanggil namamu setelah kita menikah, dan kau harus membiasakan hal itu. Kyungsoo-yah, kau sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu" Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal dengan sikap suaminya itu "Berhenti menggodaku, Jongin!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu temani aku menemui rekanku dari Amerika, ne.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Jongin-ah, kau tahu sepatu yang ku kenakan ini sangat sempit, ditambah dengan gaun pengantin sialan ini membuatku sulit melangkah. Kau temui sendiri saja yah, aku ingin istirahat disini. Boleh kan?" Kyungsoo beraegyo yang menurutnya cukup untuk meluluhkan hati Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini. Aku hanya sebentar menyapa mereka" tunjukknya pada segerombolah pria bule yang berada di arah selatan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling sapa sebelumnya, hanya saja Jongin ingin menemui rekannya yang jauh datang dari Amerika hanya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya yang terkesan mendadak itu.

"Tunggu disini ne, nanti Baekhyun akan menemanimu,"

Kyungsoo mengagguk lucu dan membiarkan suaminya menemui rekan-rekannya. Mata Kyungsoo bekeliaran menyusuri setiap sudut pesta pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Ia melihat keluarganya tengah bercanda ria dengan keluarga suaminya, Luhan yang menggendong anak Minseok dan Jongdae, juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya meributkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu ia duduk di kursi tamu undangan. "Apa dia tidak datang?" gumamnya lirih.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Baekkie, apa kau akan terus cemberut di pesta bahagia Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol pada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Senyumlah sayang, jika kau marah padaku pendamlah untuk sebentar saja, setidaknya sampai acara resepsi in selesai" pinta Chanyeol.

Sejak acara indoor pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, entah tanpa sebab Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa hari ini tidak menyentuh tablet untuk memainkan sahamnya, ia juga tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan pada Baekhyun tapi kenapa sikap Baekhyun menjadi aneh.

Baekhyun duduk sambil meneguk wine nya.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun. Ia mnggeser kursi berlapis kain putih itu agar mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Berhenti minum Baek, kau bisa mabuk!" Chanyeol menarik gelas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Wae oppa, ?"

"Ceritakan padaku, ada apa dengan sikap mu itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kau tak tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan watadosnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Kau benar-benar tak peka! Oppa , bukankah aku pernah bilang jika aku tak ingin di dahului nikah oleh Kyungsoo"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Hanya lalu?" Baekhyun kesal, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun "Kita akan menikah sayang, tapi tidak sekarang"

"Kapan?"

"Beri aku waktu dua bulan untuk meyakinkan orang tua mu, ne.."

"Janji hanya dua bulan?"

"Byun Baekhyun, pernikahan itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau tahu kan jika orang tuamu sangat sibuk dan sulit bagiku untuk meyakinkan mereka, Kau kan tahu sendiri jika aku tidak sekaya Jongin, aku harus mapan dulu agar orang tuamu percaya bahwa aku bisa menghidupi mu kelak. Kau masih ingin menungguku kan?"

Perlahan senyum Baekhyun mengembang, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, oppa"

"Gomawo nae sarang! Jadi dari tadi kau cemberut hanya karena Kyungsoo menikah lebih dulu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekkie, kau ada-ada saja!"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lama-lama Kyungsoo bosan, Baekhyun sibuk bercengkerama dengan Chanyeol. Jongin sudah 15 menit meninggalkannya bersama teman-teman bulenya. Luhan dan Minseok tengah berebut gadis mungil berpipi cabi Kim Tae Rin. Kyungsoo, sang pengantin wanita menyibukan dirinya dengan duduk di kursi tamu undangan ambil sesekali mempoutkan bibir tebalnya. Ia bosan. Ia ratu malam ini tapi ia merasa di acuhkan.

"Kenapa ratu kita tidak duduk di pelaminan? Tapi malah menyendiri di sini" tegur seseorang dari arah belakang Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis karena menyadari pemilik suara berat itu.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok yang ia harapkan dan di rindukan. "Kriss oppa!" pekiknya sambil menghambur memeluk pria tinggi itu.

"Jangan memelukku terlalu erat, Soo! Gaun pengantinmu bisa lusuh!" Kriss melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang" rengek Kyungsoo manja.

Kriss menyubit pipi Kyungsoo "Jangan manja begitu, kau sudah menjadi seorang istri. Oh yah mana suamimu?"

Kyungsoo memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah selatan, terlihat Jongin masih sibuk dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Dia tampan" puji Kriss "Dan kau cantik" lanjutya. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, sarang!" Kriss mengecup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo oppa, apa kau datang sendiri?"

Kriss menggeleng, "Malaikatku sedang menuju kesini, tuh!" tunjukknya pada seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Tao-yah! Kenapa kau memaksa datang? Lihat perutmu makin membesar" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk gadis bermata panda itu.

Tao tersenyum sambil melepas pelukannya "Ini untukmu" katanya menyodorkan sebuket bunga.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Tao –juniornya saat kuliah di Kanada- yang kini menjadi istri sah Kriss dan tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

"Aku sudah melarangnya untuk tidak ikut, tapi dia memaksa ,Soo! Padahal kan seminggu lagi adalah proses persalinannya, menurut dokter"

Kyungsoo melirik Kriss seolah mengintimidasi "Oppa, harusnya kau juga jangan memaksa kesini.! Kasihan Tao dia sudah hamil besar dan harusnya kalian menunggu kelahiran anak pertama kalian!"

"Aku yang memaksanya, eonnie! Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia. Lagipula ini juga keinginan aegy" Tao membela suaminya.

"Tapi kan kau juga harus memikirkan kandunganmu, Tao-yah!"

Tao memegang pundak Kyungsoo "Aku baik-baik saja, eonnie! Aegy juga baik-baik saja. Dia malah bahagia bisa melihatmu sekarang"

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo diam tak mendebatkannya lagi, lagi pula ia terlalu rindu pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, Minseok!" seru Kriss pada Minseok yang tengah asyik bermain dengan Tae Rin dan Luhan.

Minseok yang merasa di panggil tersenyum ke arah Kriss, ia menggendong Tae Rin dan menghampiri pria tinggi itu bersama Luhan.

"Yi Fan, ini kau? Wah, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" seru Minseok tak percaya.

"Kita memang lama tak bertemu, Baozi! Maaf aku pindah sekolah dulu tanpa pamit dengan kalian" kata Kriss "Ini anakmu?"

Minseok menggangguk "Ini hasil perbuatan adik kelas kita yang suka mengintip ke kelas kita itu"

"Are you sure? Jongdae, namja itu?"

Lagi, Minseok mengangguk.

"Wah, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika kau akan menyerahkan hatimu pada pria itu. Aku salut padanya" Kriss melirik Luhan "Luhanie, kita bertemu lagi"

Luhan tersenyum tipis "Senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Kriss" balas Luhan.

Kriss mengangguk "Oh yah, kenalkan ini Zi Tao, istriku" kata Kriss sambil merangkul Tao "Sayang, ini Minseok dan Luhan, mereka sahabatku saat sekolah dulu"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok eonnie, Luhan eonnie" kata Tao sambil membungkukkan badanya.

Minseok dan Luhan membalas sapaan Tao.

"Kriss, bagaimana bisa kau hadir di pernikahan Kyungsoo? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Minseok

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kami saling mengenal saat sekolah dulu, eonnie! Memang jarang yang mengetahui hubungan kami, dan kami bertemu lagi saat aku kuliah di Kanada"

"Tapi kau tak pernah menceritakannya, Kyung?" tanya Luhan

"Mianhae, eonnie. Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku tak menceritakannya pada kalian"

"Aku berasa sedang reunian, Minseok mana Jongdae ? kau tak ingin mengenalkannya padaku eoh?"

"Sabar Kriss, sepertinya dia sedang ke kamar mandi"

"Kalau Minseok sudah berkeluarga, bagaimana denganmu, Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kriss, ia tak langsung menjawab. Mata rusanya menatap tajam ke arah mata Kriss. Tak ada yang menyadari pandangan Luhan pada Kriss yang saling tatap, Minseok sibuk dengan bayinya, Kyungsoo sibuk dengan gaun panjangnya dan Tao ikut memandang ke arah mana mata Luhan memandang.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku haus. Aku ingin minum air putih"kata Tao sambi memegang lengan suaminya.

Kriss memandang Tao "Akan aku ambilkan yah, kau tunggu disini"

"Biar aku saja Kriss, kasihan Tao jika kau tinggal. Tunggu sebentar yah" cegah Luhan sambil berlalu dari mereka.

Kriss hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Tao memandang kepergian Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa Luhan sudah menikah?" tanya Kriss lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia belum memiliki kekasih sama sekali"

"Kau tahu kan, jika Luhan masih mencintai cinta pertamanya sampai sekarang. Bahkan sekarang pun dia tak tahu pria itu dimana" Minseok menimpali.

Kriss hanya mengangguk.

"Eonnie, apa eonnie tahu siapa pria itu? Aku bertanya pada Luhan eonnie tapi tak di jawab" tanya Kyungsoo.

Minseok menggeleng "Kurasa Kriss tahu, saat sekolah dulu dia paling dekat dengan Kriss"

Kyungsoo menatap Kriss "Beritahu aku, jebal..." mintanya dengan manja.

Kriss menyentuh pucuk kepala Kyungsoo "Kau ini selalu saja ingin tahu urusan orang.. pria itu..."

"Turunkan tanganmu dari kepala istriku, bajingan!" umpat Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghempaskan tangan Kriss dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jongin! Kata-kata kasarmu bisa merusak pertumbuhan Tae Rin, dan sekarang ada perempuan sedang hamil" kata Minseok sambil menunjuk Tao

"Mian, nunna"

"Hi, Kai-ssi! Lama tak jumpa" sapa Kriss sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jongin.

Dengan malas Jongin membalas uluran tangan Kriss. "Senang betemu denganmu, LAGI" Jongin menekankan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin kita akan sering bertemu mengingat ada Kyungsoo diantara kita" goda Kriss.

"Oppa, hentikan bercandamu, itu tidak lucu" Tao memegang lengan suaminya kembali "Hi, Kai-ssi! Aku Zi Tao, aku junior Kyungsoo eonni saat kuliah dulu, senang bertemu denganmu"

Jongin terpaksa memaksakan senyumnya membalas sapaan Tao "Panggil saja aku Jongin, Kai adalah nama masa kecilku"

Tao tersenyum "Ah, ne... aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari suamiku dan Kyungsoo eonnie, tak kusangka kau lebih tampan dari cerita mereka"

"Oh yah? Apa Kyungsoo menceritakan jika aku tampan?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik Kyungsoo

"Aku tak pernah menceritakan apa pun padanya" katanya cetus.

"Kau menceritakannya dengan penuh emosi, Soo-yah! Kau harus tahu jika ingatan Tao itu kuat" goda Kriss.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku, nona Kim" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalian serasi sekali" puji Tao lagi.

"Tao-yah! Berhenti membuat Jongin besar kepala" kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan death glare pada Jongin yang sedang tersenyum bangga.

Tak berselang lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka, disusul oleh Jongdae. Hanya Chanyeol yang berkenalan dengan Kriss dan Tao. Baekhyun sudah mengenal Kriss dan Tao sebelumnya, sedangkan Jongdae pernah berkenalan dengan Kriss saat ia mencoba mendekati Minseok.

Senyum Kyungsoo tak pernah pudar saat Kriss dan Tao bergabung di acara pernikahannya. Hanya Jongin yang menampangkan wajah tak sukanya dengan kedatangan Kriss. Ingat, Jongin masih menaruh dendam pada Kriss. Terkadang Jongin memotong pembicaraan Kriss dan Kyungsoo. Tak jarang juga ia menjawab pertanyaan kriss yang di lontarkan kepada Kyungsoo. Melihat kelakuan suaminya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencekik leher Jongin saat itu juga.

"Ah, Tao-yah! Mian, aku kelamaan mengambil air minum untukmu" kata Luhan yang datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa segelas air minum dan menyerahkannya kepada Tao.

Tao tersenyum "Tak apa, eonnie"

"Luhan eonnie, wae matamu memerah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Oh yah? Ah, aku tak menyadarinya, apa parah?"

"Kau seperti habis menangis, nunna!" kata Chanyeol membuat Luhan mengusap matanya.

Kini semua nya memusatkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku tak mennagis, sepertinya mataku kemasukan sesuatu," jawabnya.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa, Lu?" tanya Kris penuh kekhawatiran.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, gelas yang di pegang Tao terjatuh dan pecah.

PRANG!

"Tao-yah! Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Mollayo, eonnie! Perutku mendadak sakit" kata Tao sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sepertinya kau kontraksi, Tao!" kata Jongin.

Tao menggeleng.

"Sayang, kau tak apa?" tanya Kriss yang langsung siaga memegang kedua pundak istrinya.

"Perutku sakit, oppa... akhh..." pekik Tao membuat semuanya panik.

"Lihat, sepertinya ketuban isrtimu pecah, hyung!"suara melengking Jongdae menggema diruangan itu sambil menunjuk kaki Tao yang basah karena air tak berwarna.

"Kurasa dia akan segera melahirkan, Kriss. Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit" usull Luhan yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Kriss.

"Biar kami ikut dengan kalian" kata Chanyeol

"Nunna, kau disini saja bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo, aku akan mengantar mereka. Nanti aku jemput kalian" pamit Jongdae pada istrinya.

Minseok hanya mengangguk.

Kriss langsung membopong Tao dan keluar dari gedung itu, diikuti oleh Luhan, Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Beberapa tamu memandang pilu pada kejadian mendadak tersebut.

"Ku harap Tao dan bayinya baik-baik saja"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-yah!"bisik Jongin mencoba menenangkan istrinya tersebut.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Gomawo eonni atas informasinya, maaf merepotkan mu malam-malam begini" kata Kyungsoo sambil memegang ponsel pintarnya di telinga kanannya.

" **Ne, kau sebaiknya istirahat, Kyung! Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau pasti lelah karena acara pernikahanmu tadi"** balas di seberang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menengoknya besok, untuk sementara aku titip Tao dan Kriss oppa, padamu ne..."

" **You could count on me, Kyungsoo!"**

Pip! Telpon terputus.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya meski sebenarnya pikirannya campur aduk mengingat keadaan Tao yang melakukan penerbangan jauh Kanada-Korea dan harus melahirkan tanpa persiapan. Bersyukurlah Kriss memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu siap membantu persalinan Tao. Bahkan Luhan menemani Kriss dan Tao dirumah sakit sampai detik ini. Kyungsoo memantau keadaan Tao melalui Luhan, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan pesta pernikahannya saat itu. Ingin menyusul, Jongin melarangnya. Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo istirahat setelah acara pernikahan mereka.

"Sudah malam, Kyung! Kau harus istirahat" tegur Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan piyama loreng-loreng.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul melalui appartement suaminya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur Jongin, maksudnya milik mereka sekarang.

Sementara Jongin sudah merebahkan dirinya dan tidur membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia merasakan perubahan aneh dari Jongin sejak kehadiran Tao dan Kriss di acara pernikahannya. Bahkan sejak acara selesai, Jongin seperti memusuhinya. Dan saat perjalanan pulang pun Jongin tak banyak bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah, Soo. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini" gumam Jongin tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tak akan tidur jika kau masih bungkam seperti ini" ancam Kyungsoo.

Hanya terdengar helaan nafas Jongin, ia tak merespon ancaman Kyungsoo. Ia mengabaikan istrinya.

Merasa dirinya diabaikan, Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo menuju ruang tv, ia medudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna coklat itu. Tak ada cahaya kecuali pantulan dari cahaya tv yang menyala yang menyiarkan berita luar negri. Ini sudah tengah malam, Kyungsoo lelah sebenarnya. Tapi ia lebih lelah karena sikap Jongin yang dingin. Meski belum lebih dari dua jam Jongin bersikap dingin padanya, namun hal itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo kesal sendiri. Jika tahu rasanya seperti ini, mungkin dulu ia akan berfikir dua kali bersikap acuh pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo meletakkan remote tv di atas meja, badannya ia sandarkan pada bagian belakang sofa. Matanya fokus ke arah tv namun pikirannya entah kemana. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Pip!

Jongin mengambil remote yang ada di meja depan Kyungsoo dan menekan tombol off di remote tersebut. Tv mati.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, matanya memicing tanda tidak sukanya.

"Kau membantahku, aku bilang tidur, Kyungsoo!" kata Jongin

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan tidur! Kau tidur saja, tidak usah pedulikan aku" balas Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah balkon.

Jongin melempar remote yang ditangannya asal. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, rasa kesalnya makin menjadi ketika Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini. "Aku lelah, Soo!"

"Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah, kenapa malah mengurusi ku. Aku bisa tidur kapan saja dan dimana saja"

"Kim Kyungsoo...!"

"Wae? Kenapa kau marah? Apa aku harus bersikap seperti ini baru kau mau bicara padaku, eoh!" Kyungsoo berdiri. Belum ada sehari pernikahan mereka, tapi mereka sudah memulainya dengan pertengkaran yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu awal mulanya.

"Kajja! Tidurlah bersamaku" ucap Jongin lembut sambil memegang lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan pegangan Jongin.

"Menurutlah selama aku masih sabar, Kim Kyungsoo!" Jongin menekankan kata-katanya.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah eomma"

"KIM KYUNGSOO!" Jongin menaikan nada suaranya "Aku akan mengantar mu pulang, tapi besok. Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah malam" lirihnya

 _Mengantar pulang? Heol, aku ini istrimu. Tapi kau akan mengantarku pulang? Niat tidak sih memperistri diriku?_ – Kyungsoo

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin sedangkan Jongin merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo!" katanya lembut.

"Baiklah, mari kita tidur! Kau akan mengantarku pulang besok!"

"Soo-yah! Mian, aku kelepasan"

Kyungsoo diam. Dalam gelap ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi penyesalan Jongin. Ia hanya berfikir Jongin bermain-main dengan pernikahannya.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tak menyangka jika pernikahan ini kau anggap main-main, Jongin! Aku belum genap 24 jam menjadi istrimu, tapi kau sudah berniat mengantarku pulang ke rumah"

Jongin diam.

"Hiks..hiks,,,hiks..." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan isakannya. Pernikahan ini memang berawal karena perjodohan, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah berniat untuk mengingkari pernikahannya. Ia menerimanya, memang ia belum memantapkan hatinya pada Jongin, tapi ia sedang mencoba memberikan sisa hidupnya hanya pada Jongin. Ia masih berharap jika ia bisa mencintai Jongin sepenuhnya. Secepatnya.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-yah! Aku kalap. Bukan itu maksudku" Jongin semakin mendekat dan mencoba merengkuh Kyungsoo. Meski ada perlawanan namun tetap saja Jongin mampu membuat Kyungsoo diam di dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo terisak di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Soo! Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya ingin kau menurut padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat"

"Apa kita harus bertengkar dulu supaya kau mau bicara denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin menggeleng "Aku tak pernah mengharapkan pertengkaran di antara kita, sayang!"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, ia mengusap air mata dengan kedua tangannya "Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Kau sedang balas dendam ?"

Jongin tersenyum "Untuk apa aku balas dendam dengan istriku sendiri, eum? Mian, aku hanya sebal karena kemunculan Kriss"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa? Kau tak tahu jika aku di Kanada hidup dengan Kriss oppa?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Soo! Aku tak suka"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tak suka dengan Kriss oppa?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia memeluk Kyungsoo kembali "Entahlah, aku benci karena dia menjadi yang pertama di hidupmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dia cinta pertama mu? Dia yang mengambil first kiss mu kan?"

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya "Jongin-ah! Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya guna membalas tatapan sang istri "Kau tak mengerti? Bukankah saat sekolah dulu kau berkencan dengannya, dia menciummu di kelas kosong itu kan?"

Kyungsoo diam, ia menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Samar-samar ia mencoba mencerna setiap pertanyaan Jongin. Kyungsoo harus mengumpulkan puing-puing ingatannya yang terpecah bak gelas-gelas kaca.

"Hari dimana aku hampir memperkosamu, disitu sebelumnya aku melihat Kriss menciummu" Jongin membantu Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo merasa ada lampu kuning yang menyala terang di sisi kepalanya. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Chankaman, jadi hari itu kau hampir memerkosaku karena kau menyangka Kriss oppa menciumku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ku rasa ada kesalapahaman , Jongin-ah!"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, "Sepertinya aku lelah, boleh kah aku tidur sekarang?" ijin Kyungsoo imut sambil melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin, kamar mereka maksudnya.

"Yak! Kim Kyungsoo, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Jongin sedikit berteriak.

"AH, Mollayo! Jika kau ingin tahu, tanya saja pada Kriss oppa" balas Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang di dalam kamar.

"Nonya Kim, kau akan ku hukum malam ini!" smirk Jongin sambil menyusul istrinya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Flahback on_

 _Kyungsoo menempatkan nampan berisi makan siangnya di depan Baekhyun._

" _Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi buruk sahabatnya itu._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng._

" _Apa Hye Rin menggagumu lagi?" Baekhyun menebak._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk "Dia bilang dia dan Jongin sudah berkencan"_

" _Kau cemburu?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Anni, untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka? Justru aku senang jika mereka berkencan, hidupku bebas dari Kim Jongin sialan itu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyantap makan siangnya._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahu nya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan apa yang ada di hatimu itu berbeda, Soo"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengakui saja sih, jika kau juga menyukai menyukai Kai"_

" _Jangan asal bicara Baek, aku tak menyukai namja gila itu"_

" _Terserahlah dengan apa yang kau katakan, tapi kau tak sadarkan jika sebenarnya kau itu sudah memberi perhatian pada Jongin. Gadis mana yang mau memberikan minuman isotonik pada namja yang sedang di hukum? Hanya kau, Kyungsoo. Dan juga gadis mana yang gelisah terus menerus saat namja yang biasa mengganggunya tidak masuk sekolah? Apa alasannya coba?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Itu karena bentuk perhatian seorang teman Baek!"_

" _Hanya untuk Kai kau bersikap seperti itu, Soo! Banyak teman sekelas kita yang sering di hukum, tapi hanya Kai yang dapat kesempatan diberi minuman oleh mu. Kemarin, Min Hyuk sakit berhari-hari, tapi kau biasa saja. Tidak ada perhatian khusus" Baekhyun seolah membeberkan fakta dari seorang Do Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo mencoba cuek, ia kembali menyantap makananannya._

" _Yah kau lihat disana," Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah belakangnya hingga badanya memutar 90 derajat "Kau lihatkan, Kai and the genk nya masih setia duduk di sana. Dia mengawasimu lagi setiap kali kau makan siang" Baekhyun menunjuk Kai, Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang tengah asik menyantap makan siangnya juga._

 _Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas "Bukan kah itu wilayah favorit mereka,? Sudahlah untuk apa membahas Kai. Yang jelas Kai sudah berkencan dengan Hye Rin, lagi pula aku juga melihat kemarin Hye Rin membonceng motor Kai sepulang sekolah"_

" _Baiklah, jangan kita bahas mereka lagi. Mungkin memang Kai sudah move on darimu. Akhirnya dia menyadari jika kau tak pernah mengharapkannya"_

 _Keduanya asik bercengkerama sambil menyantap makan siang mereka. Kai yang berada tak jauh dari mereka memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Ini bukan hal yang pertama terjadi, begitulah kelakuan Kai setiap harinya, menikmati makan siangnya sambil menikmati tawa renyah Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hanya mencoba tak peduli dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan._

" _Hay.. Ladies... may I join in this moment?" tanya seseorang pria yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo._

" _Duduklah, biasanya juga langsung gabung kan?" balas Baekhyun._

" _Apa tak apa oppa ke gedung sekolah kami?" tanya Kyungsoo pada pria yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Mereka sekolah di tempat yang sama hanya beda tingkat._

 _Kriss, pria itu mengangguk "Aku merindukanmu, nae sarang" godanya sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo._

" _Yak! Yi Fan oppa! Kau ingin mati di tangan Tao jika memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu?" ledek Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedekatan Kyungsoo dan sunbae nya itu._

" _Tenang saja Baek, hanya pada Kyungsoo Tao akan mengerti"_

" _Tapi oppa, jika kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, kapan aku akan punya pacar?" keluh Kyungsoo._

" _Wae? Kau ingin berkencan? Berkencanlah denganku sebelum aku mendapatkan pria yang pas untukmu!" goda Kriss._

" _Mian oppa! Aku masih sayang nyawaku untuk mati di tangan Tao" balas Kyungsoo._

 _Kriss mengacak kembali rambut Kyungsoo. Sekilas Kriss melirik ke arah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Soo-yah! Aku ingin menunjukkan mu sesuatu, ikutlah denganku?" bisik Kriss di telinga Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli._

" _Apa penting, oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Kriss menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo._

 _Kriss mengangguk._

" _Baiklah, Baek aku pergi dulu yah!" pamit Kyungsoo_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk "Percuma jika aku melarang, toh kalian akan tetap mengacuhkanku" sindir Baekhyun_

" _Mian Baek, nanti aku akan menraktirmu cake strawberry" rayu Kyungsoo yang jelas membuat Baekhyun lulu._

 _Kriss dan Kyungsoo melangkah bersampingan meninggalkan kantin. Mereka melewati Jongin cs yang menatapnya penuh tanya._

" _Soo-yah, aku rasa namja bernama Kai itu tak suka jika aku mendekatimu" kata Kriss di tengah perjalanan di koridor sekolah._

" _Abaikan saja, oppa! Dia tidak ada hak, dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih" jawab Kyungsoo cuek._

" _Soo-yah! Kesini" Kriss menarik lengan Kyungsoo ke dalam ruangan yang kosong dan sepertinya tidak terpakai._

 **::::::**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TeBeCe**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Well, guys I am back again...**

 **Huuuweeeeeeeee cerita apaan ini... ? Kacau balau... :'( :'(**

 **Mian minna-san, jika chap ini sedikit mengecewakan dan tidak memuaskan...**

 **Aerii harap kalian masih tetap menunggu chap selanjutanya...**

 **Di tunggu krtikan dan sarannya !**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **See you next chap ... Pai Pai !**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	12. Chapter 12

" **Lonely Love"**

 **Main cast : Kaisoo / Hunsoo slight Chanbaek**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Hye Rin**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Wu Yi Fan, Zi Tao, Taemin (GS), Ryeowook (GS) , Lee Kwangsoo, Yesung, Minho, others**

 **Rate : T mungkin akan menuju M (pasti ngarap M yah)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **:::::::::**

 _ **Kim Jongin milik Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoo milik Kim Jongin, Kaisoo milik Exo-L namun disini Kaisoo milik author (author egois, silahkan lempar banner Kaisoo hahha) cerita asli milik author, dicetuskan dari pemikiran author sendiri. Cerita sedikit banyak abal-abal. Mungkin isi dan judulnya sangat pasaran tapi author TIDAK menjiplak cerita manapun. Mohon abaikan Typo(s) yang meneror, Warn GS! Silahkan mundur teratur yang tidak menyukai GS :D tidak memaksakan untuk membaca epep ini. Oke langsung saja ... HAPPY READING yeoroboun... :D Don't Be Silent Readers :D**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **::::**

 **~Previous Chapter**

" _Mian oppa! Aku masih sayang nyawaku untuk mati di tangan Tao" balas Kyungsoo._

 _Kriss mengacak kembali rambut Kyungsoo. Sekilas Kriss melirik ke arah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Soo-yah! Aku ingin menunjukkan mu sesuatu, ikutlah denganku?" bisik Kriss di telinga Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli._

" _Apa penting, oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Kriss menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo._

 _Kriss mengangguk._

" _Baiklah, Baek aku pergi dulu yah!" pamit Kyungsoo_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk "Percuma jika aku melarang, toh kalian akan tetap mengacuhkanku" sindir Baekhyun_

" _Mian Baek, nanti aku akan menraktirmu cake strawberry" rayu Kyungsoo yang jelas membuat Baekhyun lulu._

 _Kriss dan Kyungsoo melangkah bersampingan meninggalkan kantin. Mereka melewati Jongin cs yang menatapnya penuh tanya._

" _Soo-yah, aku rasa namja bernama Kai itu tak suka jika aku mendekatimu" kata Kriss di tengah perjalanan di koridor sekolah._

" _Abaikan saja, oppa! Dia tidak ada hak, dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih" jawab Kyungsoo cuek._

" _Soo-yah! Kesini" Kriss menarik lengan Kyungsoo ke dalam ruangan yang kosong dan sepertinya tidak terpakai._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Kenapa oppa membawaku kemari?" tanyanya._

" _Kyungsoo, mianhae" kata Kriss pelan._

" _Wae oppa?"_

" _Aku harus pergi"_

" _Mworagu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya._

" _Ada suatu masalah yang membuatku harus pergi, lusa aku akan pindah keluar negri"_

 _Kyungsoo diam, dia menyandarkan badanya di dinding ruang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai itu "Kenapa mendadak sekali oppa? Kau tahu, aku sangat nyaman bersama mu. Kau sudah seperti oppa kandungku sendiri"_

 _Kriss mengelus rambut Kyungsoo "Duduklah" pintanya._

 _Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang setidaknya masih layak pakai._

 _Kriss mengeluarkan laptop dari tas yang di gendongnya dari tadi, ia membuka laptop itu di depan Kyungsoo._

" _Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan, Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran._

" _Perhatikan ini" tunjuk Kriss yang mem-play sebuah file video._

 _Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat melihat isi video tersebut. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah serta pantai yang mempesona. "Oppa, ini Kanada?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari tempat-tempat wisata yang di tunjukkan adalah negara Kanada._

 _Kriss mengangguk "Aku akan ke Kanada, Soo! Menyusul Tao dan akan melanjutkan sekolah ku disana"_

" _Apa kau begitu mencintainya?"_

" _Ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan sekarang, oh yah Tao mengirimkan ini dan itu membuat ku merindukannya" kata Kriss lalu kembali memplay video yang berbeda._

 _Terlihat gadis tinggi dengan rambut sebahunya tengah berpose manis di tengah Kota Kanada. Video yang seperti film dokumenter itu menunjukkan gadis bermata panda tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah Kota Kanada. Seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan wisata pribadi di kota tersebut. Aksi lucunya membuat Kyungsoo dan Kriss tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tao yang Kyungsoo kenal sebagai gadis tomboy kesulitan berjalan karena memakai sepatu high hells. Gaya jalannya pun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas._

 _Tawa Kyungsoo berhenti saat video itu pun berhenti. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Ia manahan tangis nya. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa kehilangan Kriss jika Kriss pindah ke Kanada._

 _Kriss menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai itu "Jangan sedih, Soo! Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi kan..." kata Kriss._

 _Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Kriss, mata Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tak bisa menahan lagi butir-butir berlian yang siap meluncur._

 _Kriss memiringkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya memegang pipi Kyungsoo, ia mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang tertahan di matanya "Uljiman ne," Kriss menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan gadis mungil itu. Jika ada yang melihat, maka akan berprasangka buruk pada mereka. Karena posisi mereka seperti Kriss tengah mencium Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk, namun belum sempat ia membalas perkataan Kriss. Tiba-tiba saja Kriss tersungkur karena ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuh Kriss menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut, pasalnya ia melihat Jongin – sang pelaku – tengah menggeram kesal pada Kriss._

" _Jongin- ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran._

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja brengsek ini?" bentak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat._

" _Sepertinya kau salah paham boy" kata Kriss sambil mencoba berdiri._

" _Brengseeek kau..."bentak Jongin sambil kembali melayangkan pukulan pada wajah kakak tingkatnya itu. Untuk beberapa saat terjadilah baku hantam di depan mata Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan 'mesra' secara live tersebut berteriak histeris. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Jongin dan memintanya untuk menghentikan aksinya namun tak diindahkan oleh Jongin. Jongin masih setia memukuli Kriss. Kriss sudah tak berdaya dengan wajah lebam dan penuh darah._

 _Melihat tak ada perlawanan dari sang oppa membuat Kyungsoo ngeri "Stop Jongin,,, HENTIKAN !" teriak Kyungsoo berusaha sekeras mungkin._

 _Jongin berheti memukuli Kriss dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam._

" _Ku mohon hentikan!" pintanya lagi sambil menatap sang korban yang tersenyum sedih ke arah Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke tembok. Jongin mengunci dengan tubuhnya._

" _Jongin-ah... wa-wae?" tanya Kyungsoo yang heran akan tatapan aneh Jongin._

" _Aku akan menghapus bekas bibirnya di bibirmu, Do-yah!"_

" _Ma-ma-maks..." perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin mencium bibirnya secara kasar. Kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Ini pengalaman pertamanya intim dengan laki-laki lain._

 _Jongin tak menghentikan aksinya saat Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong badannya dan mencoba melepaskan ciuman kasar Jongin. Jongin makin menggila, bahkan tangannya sudah menjajah tubuh mungil Kyungsoo._

" _Ah..." teriak Kyungsoo di tengah ciuaman kasar Jongin saat tangan Jongin meremas kasar payudara Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis di perlakukan kasar oleh Jongin secara tiba-tiba, terlebih saat Jongin hampir menghabisi nyawa orang._

 _Penyerangan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo ditatap pilu oleh Kriss yang terbaring lemah. Rasaya ia ingin berdiri dan menolong Kyungsoo, namun kondisi badannya tak mengijinkan ia mendekati dan menolong Kyungsoo._

" _Mianhae, Kyungsoo-yah" katanya sambil memejamkan matanya._

 _PLAKKK!_

 _Kyungsoo menampar kasar Jongin saat Jongin mulai menghentikan aksinya dan mundur satu langkah dari Kyungsoo. Seragam Kyungsoo acak-acakkan, bahkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo sudah tak rapi lagi. Air mata itu menghiasi pipi cabi Kyungsoo._

" _Ka-kau..." Kyungsoo mencoba bicara di sela-sela isakannya._

 _Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku dan terkejut dengan tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Pertahanan Jongin runtuh, ia lemas dan jatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai._

 _Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak bahu seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang kosong tersebut._

" _Oh, Mian, Hye Rin-ssi" kata Kyungsoo yang menutup kedua dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hye Rin_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Hye Rin yang masih memandangnya penuh tanya._

 _Flashback off_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Mwo?" Jongin terkejut sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu, kau memintaku untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi kenapa kau membuat telingaku sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo balik dan menyandarkan badanya pada bagian kepala ranjang king size.

Jongin kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, ia memeluk Kyungsoo kembali "Ah, mian. Jadi saat itu Kriss tidak menciummu?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, Kriss oppa sangat mencintai Tao dia tak mungkin menduakan Tao. Kriss oppa menganggapku seperti adiknya"

"Ku pikir dia adalah kekasihmu!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jongin-ah! Malah ku pikir kau dan Hye Rin berpacaran" kata Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan Jonggin.

Jongin menggeleng "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Soo! Lagi pula mana mungkin aku mau berkencan dengan gadis licik itu"

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh suaminya "Jinjja?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, edangkan Jongin mengangguk "Tapi dia memberitahuku jika kau dan dia berkencan saat itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak pernah, Soo! Dia saja yang menyukaiku, bahkan dia pura-pura pincang agar aku mengantarkannya pulang sekolah"

Kyungsoo diam, ia berfikir mereka benar-benar berkencan karena ia melihat Jongin membonceng Hye Rin saat jam sekolah berakhir, ternyata ia baru mengetahui kebenarannya "Jongin-ah! Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya Hye Rin itu tidak pernah merekam kejadian kita saat itu" katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Jongin membelalakan matanya "Apa katamu?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya, ia melepas pelukannya. "Sebenarnya saat aku lari dari ruangan itu, aku bertemu Hye Rin tak sengaja. Dia hanya menarik kesimpulan apa yang terjadi. Lalu dia mengancammu dengan micro sd kosong itu agar kau mau berkencan dengannya" terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Ah yeoja itu benar-benar! Membuat semuanya makin rumit saja! Seandainya dia tidak mengancamku dengan ancaman sialan itu pasti semuanya baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Anni... semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau tak sembarangan memukul Kriss oppa,"

"Tidak juga, semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak mempercayai Hye Rin jika dia adalah kekasihku" bela Jongin.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak memberi harapan palsu pada Hye Rin" Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Anii... semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau mau mengakui perasaanmu padaku sejak dulu, eoh!" Jongin mengelus rambut istrinya. Fakta baru : Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin sejak SMP

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, ia memang mengaggumi Jongin saat itu, namun saat ia tau Hye Rin mengaku kekasih Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali bersikap dingin pada Jongin.

"Sini..." Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo "Sikapmu membuat hubungan kita sulit, sayang"

Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Jongin "Yak! Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku, eoh?"

Jongin tersenyum "Lupakan. Sekarang kita sudah mengetahui semuanya, ini terjadi karena missunderstanding. Kesalahapahaman diantara kita yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan dengan cepat saat itu. Mianhae, sayang! Membuatmu melewati hal-hal yang sulit" kata Jongin yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. "Jadi?" tanya Jongin yang menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin lagi "Jadi apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo "Kau tahu kan kita baru saja menikah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu "Terus?"

Jongin menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari istrinya "Lupakan!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tau apa yang dimaksud Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin "Kau bilang kau lelah, sekarang sudah malam, Jongin-ah! Besok kita harus ke rumah sakit menengok keadaan Tao"

"Baiklah, kajja kita tidur" ajak Jongin yang langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jaljayyo, Kim Jongin" kata Kyungsoo lirih dalam pelukan suaminya itu.

Jongin tersenyum "Nice a dream, Kim Kyungsoo! Saranghae"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo tak pernah bermimpi sebelumnya jika ia akan menikah muda dengan pria yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Ia juga tak pernah membayangkan jika hari pertama pernikahannya begitu manis. Pagi harinya ia disambut oleh senyum Kim Jongin yang bangun lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih dalam rengkuhan Jongin.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Soo!" pujinya, tangannya membelai poni miring Kyungsoo.

"Ini masih pagi Jongin! Jangan merayuku!"

"Wae? Apa ada larangan merayu istri sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menggeleng "Aku malu"

Jongin tersenyum kecil "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti merayumu, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu" pinta Jongin

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya, wajah terlihat memerah.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Mungkin karena aku kelelahan"

"Soo..."

"Hem..."

"Kau tak ingin memberiku morning kiss?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Jongin menatapnya seolah meminta jatahnya pagi itu. Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Pikirnya, mungkin ini saatnya mengawali kegiatan wajib mereka sebagai suami istri.

Drrrtt...drrrttt...drrrrttt...

Kyungsoo reflect menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin, ia tersentak saat mobile phone nya bergetar di atas nakas. Kyungsoo memutar badannya dan mengambil ponsel itu. Tanpa ia sadari Jongin tengah menggeram kesal.

 _Ishhh... jinjja! Bajingan seperti apa yang menghubungi Kyungsoo pagi-pagi begini?_ – Kim Jongin.

Jongin menampakkan wajah kesalnya, ia gagal lagi untuk mencicipi bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Beberapa minggu yang lalu karena Kwangsoo. Semalam Kyungsoo terlihat lelah, jika tidak ada pertengkaran kecil mungkin kegiatan 'itu' bisa berlangsung. Terkahir kali Jongin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo kemarin pagi setelah pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Itupun hanya kecupan sekilas, karena Kyungsoo dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Ia terlihat malu sekali saat itu.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang king size itu. Ia sangat sebal kepada penganggu kemesraannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! Lihat, Luhan eonnie mengirimkan aku gambar bayi Kris oppa dan Tao. Lihat, dia lucu sekali kan?" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya sambil menggeser layar mobile phone nya dan menampilkan beberapa gambir bayi merah berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

Jongin hanya meliriknya, matanya mengikuti jari telunjuk Kyungsoo yang menggeser layar mobile phone nya. "Iya dia lucu" katanya datar.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya "Sekarang bersiaplah, kita akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk mereka, aku ingin sekali menggendong jagoan Kris oppa" Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah.

"Jigeum? Tidak bisa nanti sore saja, Soo?"

"Kenapa harus nanti sore? Kau masih cuti kan hari ini, tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi O_O nya itu

Jongin mengangguk "Aku memang masih cuti, tapi kan aku masih ingin berdua bersama mu" jawabnya manja.

"Kita masih banyak memiliki waktu, Jongin-ah! Ayolah... temani aku ne..!" pintanya.

Mau tak mau Jongin menurut, ia tak mungkin menolak dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi sendiri bukan karena ada Kris tapi ia sedikit mengenal Kyungsoo, jika ditolak Kyungsoo akan cemberut dan bisa menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil seperti semalam.

"Kau mau kan, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Assa... sekarang kau mandilah! Aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan. Biar lebih efesien!"

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja, ku pikir itu lebih efesien" goda Jongin.

"Issh, kau ini!" kata Kyungsoo sambil turun dari ranjangnya "Kau cepat pergi mandi, Kim Jongin! Jangan membuatku menunggu lama, araa!" kata Kyungsoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan lebih galak setelah menjadi istrinya. Jongin mengibaskan selimut yang membalut badannya, namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu pada wajahnya.

Jongin terkejut saat Kyungsoo kembali mendekatinya dan membungkukkan badannya, kedua tangan Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipi Jongin, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menempelkan bibir heartlipsnya dengan bibir tebal Jongin. Kyungsoo mencium Jongin. Ingat, Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya saat Kyungsoo mulai melumat lembut bibir bawahnya. Jongin tak membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati sensansi dari bibir manis Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka matanya karena Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman manisnya. "Wae? Aku masih ingin menikmatinya" protes Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang "Me..menikmati apanya? Itu jatah morning kiss mu pagi ini! Sudah sana cepat mandi dan bersiap!" omel Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya menutupi salah tingkahnya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Gomawo!" katanya lirih yang masih di dengar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung melarikan dirinya ke luar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, sementara Jongin masih setia tersenyum karena tingkah lucu istrinya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Taemin memandang figura besar yang kini terpampang di dinding ruang keluarga di kediamannya. Mata dan bibirnya terus memancarkan kebahagiaan saat menatap isi figura yang berisi gambar keluarga besarnya dengan keluarga besar Do dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin diantara mereka. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin putihnya, serasi dengan Jongin yang mengenakan tuxedo yang pas ditubuhnya. Senyum manis Kyungsoo menghiasi moment sakral itu. Senyum tulus yang pernah dipancarkan kembali oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Jongin eomma, berhenti menatap figura itu, kau tahu kau sudah setengah jam berdiri menatap figura itu sejak figura itu dipsang setengah jam lalu" tegur Minho yang duduk di sofa sambil menyeruput teh manisnya.

Taemin membalikkan badannya dan melihat sang suami yang duduk di belakangnya, Taemin mendekati suaminya dan duduk disamping suami tercintanya, "Lihat, mereka terlihat bahagia kan?" tunjuk Taemin pada figura yang terpampang di depan mereka.

Minho hanya mengangguk "Kyungsoo merubah segalanya"

Taemin menggeleng "Merubah apanya? Sejak awal Jongin terbentuk karena Kyungsoo. Karena mereka kenal dari kecil jadi Jongin beranggapan jika Kyungsoo jati dirinya. Anak mu itu jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo selalu saja bersikap berlebihan"

"Kenapa menyalahkan Jongin, bukankah ini semua memang rencanamu menikahkan anakmu dengan anak sahabatmu itu"

Taemin mengangguk "Kupikir akan sulit, ternyata tidak" Taemin mengenang masa dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu pertama kali dan saling mengenal. Meski Kyungsoo sedikit risih dengan kebaradaan Jongin, namun tetap saja Jongin menggoda dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Keinginan Jongin membuat rencana Taemin dan Ryeowook berjalan lancar untuk menjodohkan mereka.

"Apa kau sebahagia itu?" tanya Minho yang menyadari istrinya senyum-senyum terus.

Taemin mengangguk "Noumu joha!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Tenanglah, aku yakin cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo akan menerima Jongin sepenuhnya. Aku terlalu mengenal gadis itu.."

Minho mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Yoebo... apa kau sudah menyiapkan persiapan honeymoon mereka?" tanya istrinya antusias.

"Apa harus secepat itu? Mereka baru saja menikah. Jongin juga kan tidak lama mengambil cuti di kantornya"

Taemin menggeleng "Lebih cepat lebih baik, biarkan mereka menyesuaikan dirinya, bagus juga kan untuk perkembangan hubungan mereka"

Minho menghela nafas "Aku akan memfasilitasi mereka, biarkan mereka memilih tempatnya"

"Tidak usah, kau itu selalu saja begitu. Biarkan aku saja yang mengurusnya dengan Ryeowook. Dia pasti senang bekerjasama dalam hal ini"

Minho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya yang begitu antusias terhadap hubungan Kaisoo. Mungkin sang eomma adalah Kaisoo Hard Shipper.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Lu, gomawo ne!" kata Kris saat berdiri di samping Luhan yang tengah memandang bayi mungil anak dari Kris dan Tao.

Pasca melahirkan Tao mengalami kondisi yang lemah. Ia hanya tertidur di ranjangnya. Mungkin jga karena faktor perjalanan jauh Kanada-Korea. Mereka juga tidak mempersiapkan diri melahirkan di Korea. Jika begini ceritanya Kris akan lebih lama di Korea. Bukan hal sulit bagi Kris untuk tinggal di kampung halamannya itu. Hanya saja bagaimana dengan Tao yang harus beradaptasi dengan Korea. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka ke Korea, tapi Tao merasa kurang nyaman jika terlalu lama di Korea.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur di ranjang kecilnya. Ia menatap Kris lalu melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada sahabatnya itu. "Aku senang bisa membantu kalian, Kris. Lihat, bayi kalian sangat lucu..." puji Luhan lalu kembali menatap bayi merah itu.

"Apa kau lelah? Sejak semalam kau berada disini?" tanya Kris yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng "Aku tidak lelah. Aku senang berada disini, disamping kalian. Lagi pula aku masih merindukan sahabatku. Kau terlalu lama menghilang dan tak kabar, eoh! Jika ku tahu kau dan Kyungsoo sekampus mungkin aku tak akan serindu ini padamu..." goda Luhan yang membuat Kris tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha.. maafkan aku. Aku tak menyangka kau dan Kyungsoo saling mengenal. Aku juga tak menanyakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Kepindahanu sangat mendadak karena tugas orang tuaku.. jadi aku tak sempat memberi tahu kalian dan mengadakan pesta farwell" balas Kris, ia memang belum sempat memberitahukan kepindahannya kepada sahabatnya, kecuali Kyungsoo saat itu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum "Ne.. aku memaafkanmu, Yi Fan...!"

"Lalu kapan kau akan menyusul?"

"Menyusul kemana?"

"See? Kyungsoo, junior kita sudah menikah, Minseok yang sahabat kita sudah menikah. Lalu aku? Jangan ditanya lagi... kau kapan akan menyusul kami, eoh?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Senyum Luhan memudar.

Kris memegang pundak Luhan "Kau masih memikirkannya? Kau masih..."

"Tidak! Itu sudah lama sekali, Kris! Dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri, aku harus menatap masa depanku kan?" tanya Luhan retorik.

Kris tersenyum kecut "Memang harusnya begitu, Lu! Aku kan sudah bilang, dia tak pantas untuk ukuran gadis sebaik dan secantik kamu... Percayalah, kau akan mendapatkan yag lebih baik dari dia..."

"Aku sudah melupakannya, Kris! Sudah lama sekali. Untuk sekarang aku memang fokus pada gelar dokterku..."

Kris menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Cinta yang terbalas, menyakitkan bukan? Dan gadis secantk Luhan mengalaminya. Tapi itu sudah masa lalu dan Luhan sendiri yang mengatakan sudah melupakannya, jadi tak perlu lagi ada yang Kris kekhawatiran. Semua sudah berjalan baik-baik saja.

Luhan membalikkan badanya dan menatap Tao yang masih tertidur. "Kau tak salah memilih istri, Kris! Bahkan saat tidur pun dia terlihat cantik. Kau jahat sekali telat memperkenalkannya padaku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, ia mendekati istrinya lalu mengecup kening sang istri "I am a lucky boy, right?"

Luhan mengangguk.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Oppa, aku datang... eh, Luhan eonnie kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang berada di dalam ruang Tao.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Luhan eonni menemani kami dari semalam, eonni" jawab Tao yang tengah menyusui anaknya. Kris duduk di samping Tao sambil merangkul istrinya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka, Kyung!" jawab Luhan.

"Kau terlihat lelah, nunna!" kata Jongin yang langsung duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo mendekati Kris dan Tao, "Chukkae oppa! Kau suudah menjadi ayah, chukkae Tao-yah!" Kyungsoo memebri selamat sambil mencium kening Tao.

"Gomawo, eonni"

Kriss hanya tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju sofa yang menghadap ke arah ranjang Tao. Ia duduk disamping Jongin.

"Apa dia sedang menyusu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, eonnie?" Tao mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Melahirkannya?"

"Ehm,,,, sakit tapi aku senang karena sudah menjadi perempuan yang sempurna.." jawab Tao.

Luhan menghampiri Tao dan Kyungsoo "Cepatlah menyusul mereka, Soo!" goda Luhan.

"Yak! Jangan meledekku, eonnie! Kaulah yang cepat menyusul kami, iyah kan Tao?" Tao hanya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan terkikik "Bila sudah saatnya tiba," balasnya singkat.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tiga wanita yang sedang bercengkerama dan kadang terlibat pertengkaran kecil antara Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Kai-ssi!" Kris membuka pembicaraannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari istri dan dua sahabatnya.

Jongin mengembangkan senyum tipisnya "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian"

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan kesalapahamanmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Mianhae, membuat kalian salah paham... dan terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"karena perasaanmu tak pernah berubah untuk Kyungsoo. Aku berterima aksih untuk itu. Kyungsoo sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku menyayanginya. Aku memang marah pada saat kejadian itu, tapi aku tahu alasanmu kenapa melakukan itu pada kami. Percayalah, aku dan Kyungsoo tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang kau pikirkan"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku juga, maafkan aku karena terlalu cemburu saat itu sampai tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu"

Kris tersenyum, ia menatap Jongin "Jadi semuanya sudah clear, kita saling memaafkan! Maka dari itu panggillah aku ini dengan sebutan hyung, aku kan lebih tua darimu"

Jongin mendecih "Hanya dalam mimpimu, Kris!"

Kris terkikik geli.

"Oppa!"panggil Kyungsoo yang menggendong anaknya "Apa kau sudah memberi nama pada aegi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris mengangguk "Jongsoo, Wu Jongsoo"

"Nama macam apa itu yang kau berikan pada putramu?" ledek Jongin

Kris menggeleng "Mungkin tak ada artinya, aku hanya menggabungkan nama kalian" tunjukknya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memakai nama kami berdua?" Jongin sedikit terkejut.

Kris mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan mendekati Tao, Kyungsoo dan Luhan "Hanya saja aku menyukai kalian berdua..."

"Jika kau memakai nama kami , bagaimana dengan anak kami kelak?"

Kris tersenyum lalu mengecup kening bayi nya yang tenang dalam gendongan Kyungsoo "Kalian sudah berencana mempunya anak memangnya? Gampang saja, pakai saja nama kami berdua" jawabnya santai.

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah! Aku menyukai nama aegi ini, Jongsoo. Lucu dan menggemaskan bukan?" sergah Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di samping Jongin sambil memperlihatkan Wu Jongsoo pada suaminya itu.

Jongin melirik bayi merah itu, beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya mengembang di bibir tebalnya. Ia menyukai Wu Jongsoo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo menikmati pemandangan malam itu di balkon rumah suaminya. Ia sesekali menyesap coklat hangatnya sambil memandangi pemandangan malam kota Gangnam. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai appartementJongin, apalagi bagian balkonnya. Ia bisa menikmati hangatnya matahari sore dari balkon tersebut, malamnya ia bisa menikmati pemandangan kota dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu bangunan-bangunan yang lebih rendah dari appartment milik suaminya.

GREP !

Kyungsoo merasakan kedua tangan Jongin melingkar di perutnya. Pundaknya menahan beban kepala Jongin.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, Jongin-ah!" tegur Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan cangkirnya pada sisi pagar.

"Mian, ku pikir kau kedinginan, sekarang musim salju, Soo! Jangan biasakan berdiri diluar, arra!" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Arra! Kau tenang saja, aku menggunakan coat yang tebal kok" balasnya.

Jongin diam ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati aroma shampoo yang tercium dari rambut sang istri, menikmati kedamaian di hidupnya. Baginya, jika ia mati besok ia tak akan menyesal. Karena ia telah memiliki Kyungsoo, obsesinya sejak kecil.

Suasana hening. Kungsoo diam, keduanya tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Jongin meski tak keras. Ia juga menikmati suasana seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, saranghae..."lirih Jongin sambil mengusap dagunya di pundak sang istri.

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab.

"Soo..."

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu ia membalikan badan Kyungsoo hingga berhadapan dengannya, Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo kuat-kuat "Aku mengerti, aku akan bersabar, Soo!" senyum Jongin mengembang membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

"Gomawo,"

"Dengar, aku bersabar untuk bisa memilikimu, untuk mendapat perhatianmu sejak lama, jadi aku akan masih bisa bersabar lagi untuk menunggumu bahkan hingga 10 tahun lagi hanya untuk membuatmu mengatakan 'saranghae' . Anni, bahkan untuk 50 tahun kedepan pun aku harus menunggumu, itu bukan waktu yang lama bagiku..."

Kyungsoo tanpa ijin Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya itu. Untuk saat ini ia memang belum tahu apakah ia juga mencintai Jongin. Ia hanya nyaman bersama Jongin, ia menyukai pelukan Jongin. Ia ingin selalu bersama Jongin. Terlepas dari kata CINTA, Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Berjanjilah untuk tetap disampingku, sama seperti saat kau berjanji di depan pendeta dan keluarga kita" pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah suaminya "Aku berjanji Kim Jongin! Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, Thanks for everything! Bersabarlah Kim Jongin, secepatnya aku pasti akan mengatakannya..."

"Sssssstttt..." Jongin menempelkan jari telunjukknya pada bibir Kyungsoo "Jangan buru-buru sayang. Jangan kau ucapkan. Dengan kau berdiri disampingku dan mencurahkan segalanya, aku percaya jika kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Cinta tak perlu didekripsikan, Soo! Dari mata saja orang bisa menilainya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. Ia akan mencintai Jongin, ia belajar untuk mencintai Jongin. Ia mencintai Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia lega akhirnya wanita yang sangat keras kepala ini telah menjadi miliknya. Wanita satu-satu yang pernah dan akan Jongin cintai selamanya.

CHUP

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya, namun bibirnya ia biarkan menempel pada bibir tebal istrinya yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menunggu reaksi Jongin selanjutnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk membiarkan kedua mata bulatnya terbuka, karena Jongin menatap Kyungsoo terlalu dekat.

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan mencium dalam bibirnya, namun setelah dirinya menutup matanya. Jongin malah menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, eoh? Kau mengharapkan lebih?" goda Jongin yang sangat jelas membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut dan merasa dipermainkan oleh Jongin. Namun ia tak bisa menutupi rasa malunya, ia malu karena sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Jongin tak salah. Ia mengharapkan lidah Jongin lebih dalam menyusup masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau pervert, manura! Cha... kita lanjutkan didalam..." secepat kilat Jongin langsung memanggul tubuh Kyungsoo seperti karung beras.

"Yak! Kkamjong! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul punggung suaminya.

Namun sayang teriakan Kyungsoo tak dihiraukan oleh Jongin. Jongin telah masuk kedalam kamarnya membawa tubuh istrinya itu.

"YAK!" hanya terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak protes setelah Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelahnya, tak pernah terdengar apa-apa lagi dari kamar mereka keciali...yah kalian bayangkan saja sendirilah.

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **END**

 **::::**

 **KKEUT**

 **::::::**

 **TAMAT**

 **:::::::**

 **SELESAI**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hahahhaha... annyeong nae readers... kita berjumpaa lagii...**

 **Yaassss! Akhirnya KKEUT juga ini epep... Mian jika endingnya rancu... tapi aerii seneng karena akhirnya bisa kelar juga ini epep...**

 **Noumu noumu noumu khamsahamida buat para readers yang sudah baca, yang sudah kasih kritikan dan saran,,,yang sudah mereview...**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang setia menunggu jalannya cerita ini...**

 **Baiklah... sampai jumpa di epep selanjutnya...**

 **Pai Pai...**

 **XOXO**

 **==aeri==**


	13. epilog!

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Kyungsoo meraba-raba laci meja kelasnya pagi itu. Wajahnya pucat seolah takut akan sesuatu._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya._

" _Baekkie, buku bahasa Inggrisku sepertinya tertinggal di rumah" jawab Kyungsoo._

" _Kau yakin? Coba kau cari lagi"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku takut Baek, kau tau kan guru bahasa Inggris kita sangat killer, aku takut dihukum, otthoke Baek?"_

" _Tenanglah, Kyungsoo, ! kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Yoon saem, dia pasti mengerti"_

 _Kyungsoo hampir menangis "Apa aku membolos kelasnya, Baek"_

 _Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kyungsoo "Kau gila, semenit lagi jam pelajaran di mulai. Masalah itu di hadapi, bukan di hindari"_

 _Kyungsoo merengut, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia ceroboh dan lupa membawa buku pelajaran Bahasa Inggris._

 _Jongin yang duduk tepat di belakang Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan mereka._

 _Bruk!_

 _Jongin melempar buku bahasa Inggris miliknya ke meja Kyungsoo._

" _Ini apa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin berdiri di sampingnya dan akan melagkah keluar kelasnya._

" _Apa kau bodoh? Pakai saja bukuku"_

" _Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan di hukum nanti" tanya Kyungsoo._

" _Kau lupa? Aku sudah sering di hukum, tak usah kau khawatirkan aku" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih terheran-heran._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Bukankah Kai itu sangat keren mau berkorban demi dirimu" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba._

" _Keren apanya? Mana ada yang keren dari membolos" kata Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo menatap dalam buku Bahasa Inggris milik Jongin, ia membuka halaman per halaman buku tebal tersebut. Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang tanpa ia sadari saat membuka halaman terakhir milik Jongin, disana banyak coretan-coretan Jongin. Bahkan ada arsiran pensil yang membnentuk wajah Kyungsoo, juga nama Do Kyungsoo tertulis dan hampir memenuhi halaman tersebut. "Kau benar-benar..." lirihnya sambil menutup buku itu kembali dan mencoba menyembunyikan senyum dari Baekhyun._

* * *

" _Kyung, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Baekhyun saat jam istirahat dimulai._

" _Mian, Baekhyuniee, aku harus ke perpus! Ada buku yang harus aku kembalikan" jawabnya._

" _Baiklah! Aku kan menunggumu ne... ah tidak-tidak aku akan makan bersama Jongdae dan Chanyeol saja!"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan menyusul jika urusanku sudah kelar, ne... ah pesankan aku makanan seperti biasa!" pintanya._

 _Keduanya berpisah di depan kelas, Baekhyun ke arah utara sedangkan Kyungsoo ke arah selatan. Kyungsoo berhenti di tengah perjalanan saat sebuah objek berhasil tertangkap di penglihatannya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke arah pagar yang membatasi loteng sekolahnya. Perlahan senyum manis tercetak di bibir Kyungsoo saat ia melihat ke arah lapangan basket dan melihat pria berpostur tinggi yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir. Kim Jongin! Pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu sedang berlari-lari kecil ditengah lapang sambil mendrible bola basket dan mengiringnya ke ring._

" _Dasar,, dia sedang dihukum tapi malah bermain basket!" gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kim Kai._

 _Seperti biasa saat Kyungsoo menuju perpustakaan dan ia akan berhenti di tengah perjalanan untuk melihat keadaan lapangan basket. Melihat dari lantai empat sekolahnya membuat Kyungsoo bisa menyusuri lapangan basket yang luas itu. Tapi bukan lapangan basket yang menjadi objek utama yang Kyungsoo lihat, tapi Kim Jongin yang selalu bermain basket dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol dan juga beberapa teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja Jongin tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo memperhatikannya setiap hari, karena jika melihat tempat Kyungsoo dari lapangan basket tidak akan terlihat dengan jelas._

" _Apa yang kau lihat?" tegur Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di samping Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan sekotak susu strawberry ditanganya "Mereka" jawabnya dan kembali fokus ke lapangan basket._

" _Kim Jongin!?"_

 _Kyungsoo gugup, ia seperti tertangkap basah sedang mencuri sesuatu "A..aa...ani.. aku melihat mereka bermain basket... heran saja, kan ada gedung olahraga, tapi mereka lebih memilih bermain di tengah lapang"_

 _Baekhyun mendecih "Kau lupa?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Gedung olahraga hanya digunakan saat pelajaran olaraga saja, mereka kan hanya bermain!"_

 _Kyungsoo menunduk, ia malu! Jawaban bohongnya ketahuan "Ah iyah? Aku baru tahu!" katanya pelan._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum "Kau ini sudah ketahuan mencuri pandang dengan Jongin, tapi masih saja pura-pura! Kalian itu saling suka, tapi kau malah terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya dan selalu berkelahi dengannya!"_

" _Siapa ? aku? Aku tidak menyukainya Baek, kau ini selalu berspekulasi tidak jelas!"_

" _Aku bicara sesuai fakta, Soo! Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu yang selalu tersenyum setelah Jongin menggodamu!"_

" _Ah, terserahlah! Aku ke toilet dulu! Kau tunggulah dikantin! Aku akan menemui disana!"_

" _Baiklah"_

 _Kyungsoo berlalu dari Baekhyun dengan semu merah di pipinya. "Ish! Bagaimana si mungil itu menyadari kelakuan ku?" omel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang di atas wc untuk menetralkan pikirannya karena perkataan Baehyun._

" _Hye Rin-ah! Aku minta bedakmu ne..." Kyungsoo mendengar suara teman sekelasnya dari dalam bilik. Ia jelas tahu siapa mereka, Hye Rin cs._

" _Ambillah" jawab Hye Rin._

" _Oh yah, ku dengar kemarin kau pulang bersama Jongin?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat nama Jongin lolos dari bibir teman sekelasnya bernama Na Eun tersebut._

" _Memang" jawab Hye Rin enteng._

" _Bagaiamana bisa..?" tanya Na Eun seolah tak percaya._

" _Kau tidak tahu jika aku dan dia sudah berkencan" Hye Rin bicara sangat lantang seolah untuk memamerkan pada siapapun yang mendengarnya._

" _Jinjja? Wah, daebbak! Ku pikir pria itu hanya fokus kepada Kyungsoo"_

" _Yah! Laki-laki juga akan bosan kali jika menghadapi wanita yang menggantungnya dan tidak memberi kepastian! Kita semua juga tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Jongin, jadi Jongin sudah berhenti untuk mengharapkan Kyungsoo, mungkin dengan memilihku dia akn melupakannya"_

 _Kyungsoo memerah namanya disebut-sebut, rasa marah ingin ia lampiaskan tapi entah pada siapa. Pada Jongin, tapi ia tidak tahu kesalahan Jongin. Ia hanya ingin marah sekarang._

" _Oh, longlast yah! Kaian terlihat cocok! Kita ke kantin yuk! Aku sudah lapar..."_

 _Kyungsoo bernafas lega saat ia tidak mendengar lagi percakapan Na Eun dan Hye Rin._

" _Mereka berkencan? Sejak kapan? Pantas saja hari ini Jongin tidak menggangguku... hem,,, kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh yah.." Kyungsoo bermonolog._

* * *

 _Kyungsoo meneguk minuman dinginnya sambil sesekali melempar pandangannya ke arah lapang. Yah lantai tiga sekolahnya Senior High School, Kyungsoo dapat melihat seluruh isi lapangan basket. Jika dulu saat ia Junior High School melihat keindahan lapangan basket dari lantai empat, sekarang ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Jika dulu ia memiliki alasan kenapa suka melihat lapangan basket, namun sekarang ia tak memiliki alasan pasti kenapa ia menyukai lapangan basket dan melihatnya dari atas. Mungkin karena dulu ada seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, tapi sekarang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kabar dan keadaan pria yang menghilang dari kehidupan Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, jika mengingat beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ia menjadi pelajar SMA, karena kesalahannya ia kehilangan sosok pria yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Ia menyadari setelah pria itu benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mencai info? Kyungsoo terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan pada sahabatnya yang katanya masih berkomunikasi secara intens dengan pria itu._

" _Akan lebih indah jika kau bermain di sana.." bisik Kyungsoo tanpa ia sadari. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau memaafkan kebohonganku? Jika kau tahu perasaanku saat itu, aku terlalu kesal karena kau memilihnya, bukan aku! Jongin-ah, saranghae...!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKEUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya karena menahan pusing yang teramat sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin karena perjalanan yang ditempuhnya bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan ritual bulan madunya ke Eropa selama beberapa hari, hampir seminggu. Semalam mereka tiba kembali di Seoul dan langsung mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di appartement mereka.

"Kau masih pusing?" tanya Jongin yang muncul dari luar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Semalam aku mimpi buruk"

"Itu hanya mimpi, jangan terlalu difikirkan! Kau juga kelelahan karena liburan kemarin kau tidak mau diam" omelnya.

"Aku terlalu menikmati hadiah dari appa dan eomma mu, Jongin-ah!" jawabnya "Kau mau langsung bekerja? Kau kan baru sampai semalam?" tanya Jongin yang melihat setelan rapi Jongin.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan komite sekolah membahas kedisiplinan anak-anak dan penerapa kurikulum baru, aku harus datang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Pergilah, aku tak apa.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Kau yakin tak apa? Atau aku panggil eomma untuk menjagamu, ne.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum "Jika kau panggil mereka, mereka akan berfikiran aneh-aneh karena kita pulang bulan madu dan aku terlihat sakit seperti ini... pergilah! Aku benar-benar tak apa, aku juga sudah meminum obat yang dikirimkan Luhan eonnie beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kita berangkat"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku akan segera pulang jika rapatnya sudah selesai..."

Kyungsoo emnganggk untuk meyakinkan suaminya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat yah..." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

"Jongin-ah!" Jongin berhenti tepat di depan pintu, ia melepaskan knop pintu yang baru di pegangnya. "A..ak..aku ... bisakah kau peluk aku sebentar?" pinta Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk istrinya "Maaf, aku kurang peka sebagai suami" lirihnya sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk di dalam dekapan Jongin. "Aku menyukai pelukanmu, Jongin-ah!" lirihnya yang masih bisa di dengar oleh suaminya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk menyuci wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tertidur sebelum Jongin berangt ke kantor.

PRANG..DUG..DUG PRANG

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Kyungsoo membatalkan acaranya ke kamar mandi, ia malah emmilih keluar kamar karena penasaran dengan suara yang ditimbulkan di dapur.

"Jo..Jongin..?" tanya kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jongin yang sedang sibuk di depan kompor memutar badanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap heran ke arahnya "Ah, kau sudah bangun, duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Kau belum makan dari pagi" titahnya.

"Kau juga" kata Kyungsoo dan menuruti Jongin, ia duduk sambil matanya tak lepas dari Jongin "Kau sudah pulang dari kantor? Cepat sekali rapatnya?"

"Aku tidak berangkat, Soo-yah!"

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berangkat ke kantor sedangkan istriku tidur dalam pelukanku, untuk bernafas saja aku susah apa lagi melepas pelukanmu yang erat itu" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kompor, tangannya terus mengaduk-ngaduk panci berisi bubur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu "Mianhae, Jongin-ah! Aku ketiduran..."

"Tak apa.. sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obat..."

"Biarkan aku saja yang menerukannya Jongin-ah! Kau ganti saja bajumu.."

"Tidak, aku sudah terlanjur membuatkan mu bubur, kau duduk saja.. masakanku tidak buruk kok"

"Bukan itu.."

"Kau istirahat saja, sayang! Aku yang menghandel ini, Cuma bubur doang"

"Bukan itu Jongin-ah! Jika kau memaksa masak, aku tak bisa bayangkan keadaan dapur sejam kemudian, kau lihat ini sangat berantakan..." kata Kyungsoo yang melihat seluruh perabot dapur berserakan dimana-mana, juga hampir seluruh isi kulkas ada di meja makan, sampah sayuran yang dipotong-potong oleh Jongin juga tidak pada tempatnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bingung mana sampah mana sayuran segar.

KLIK.

Jongin mematikan kompornya dan melihat keadaan dapurnya, ia tersenyum kaku "Ah, ternyata aku pembuat masalah! Aku akan membereskan segera, kau tenang saja.. aku akan membereskan istana mu ini..." katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongin, niatnya ingin mengurus istrinya yang sakit tapi malah membuat istrinya bekerja dua kali. "Tak apa, aku sudah baikan kok..." katanya sambil mendekati Jongin dan melihat hasil masakan Jongin "Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa membuat bubur" katanya sambil mengintip dari celah tubuh Jongin.

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi meminta bantuan Ryeowook eomma, dia menelponku dan mengintruksiku cara membuat bubur"

"Oh yah..? pantas saja jika istanaku jadi kapal pecah seperti ini... duduklah, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya.." Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin agar Jongin duduk di meja makan. Kyungsoo mengikat cepol rambutnya. Dengan gesit ia memunguti perabot dapur yang berserakan di lantai, memisahkan sampah, dan memasukkan kembali isi kulkas kedalam kulkas. Jongin hanya memperhatikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang dengan gesitnya seperti turbo membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo memasak apa yang ada di kulkan untuk menu makan siangnya bersama Jongin.

"Wah... daebbak! Aku melihat secara live cara kau memasak padahal dapur ini sudah tidak berbentuk .," puji Jongin saat Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa makanan hasil karyanya di depan Jongin.

"Aku akan memakan bubur masakanmu, dan kau makan masakanku, arrachi?"

Jongin mengangguk.

* * *

"Do-yah...?" panggil Jongin yang tengah menemai Kyungsoo menyaksikan acara televisi.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jongin "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau memanggil namaku seperti itu"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang menyadari perubahan sikap Kyungsoo sejak tadi pagi saat Kyungsoo demam.

"Aku tidak apa, Jongin-ah!"

"Aku memeperhatikanmu, nona Kim, katakanlah" pintanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. _Haruskah aku menceritakan mimpi burukku? Tentang kebohonganku, yang menyebabkan dirinya melewati masa sulit. Tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya aku mencintainya._

"Kyungsoo-yah!" panggilnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Jika kau terus diam, kau semakin gelisah Soo-yah! Akan lebih baik kau membagikannya dnegan suamimu" katanya lagi.

"Em.. aku..aku ..aku ingin jujur sesuatu, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya "Apa?"

"Em... ku harap kau..."

"Jangan berbelit-belit Kyungsoo!"

"Tentang kebohonganku saat Hye Rin terjatuh"

"Kau ! Kenapa membahasa itu lagi sih? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk melupakannya, aku tidak mau dengar, dan jangan diungkit lagi..."

"Tap..."

"Jangan membantah, Kyungsoo!" bentaknya.

Kyungsoo harusnya tahu kenapa Jongin tidak ingin membahasnya. Itu hanya masalalu, katanya. Sekarang yang kita punya masa depan untuk bersama, jangan ungkit lagi masalah seperti itu. Mengingat nama Hye Rin membuat Jongin ingin meledak karena ancaman palsunya, juga memaksakan ingatan Jongin tentang perlakuannya kepada Kyungsoo diruang kosong itu.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi, ia menggertakkan giginya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya hanya menunduk.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongin..." lirihnya.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memfokuskan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo, "Apa aku tak salah dengar, Soo!? Kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan membalas tatapan Jongin "Alasan aku melakukan kebohongan itu karena aku cemburu, karena aku sakit hati saat mendengar Hye Rin mengatakan kau dan dirinya berkencan, semuanya karena aku mencintaimu!"

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya "Kau ingin mereda amarahku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Mungkin kau tak percaya, sebenarnya aku mulai mencintaimu sejak SMP dan kau tidak menyadarinya jika aku selalu memperhatikanmu di lapangan basket dari lantai 4" jujurnya.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya, tatapannya masih fokus pada istrinya.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa aku jatuh dalam pesonamu, aku malu untuk mengakui jika aku mulai menyukaimu... dan kau harus tahu jika aku merasa menyesal sejak kau pindah ke Amerika, saat SMA setiap kali aku melihat lapangan basket, itu terasa kosong tanpa dirimu"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena pengakuan Kyungsoo yang ternyata membalas cintanya tanpa ia ketahui, mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus mencintai Kyungsoo hingga ia tak menyadari jika Kyungsoo memberi harapan untuknya.

"Aku kesal padamu karena kau tidak mengangguku lagi, dan aku mendengar kau dan Hye Rin berkencan, itu membuatku sakit dan aku akhirnya menyadari jika kau tak pernah serius dengan ucapanmu saat itu..."

Hening, tak bersuara hanya terdengar helaan nafas Jongin yang terdengar berat.

"Mianhae..." lirih Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa minta maaf jika kau mencintaiku, Soo?"

"Karena sikapku menyulitkan segalanya"

"Kau menyadari kesalahanmu?" sindirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku tidak marah padamu?" tantang Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin menggidikan kedua pundaknya lalu menyandaar pada sofa dan fokus kembali ke televisi. Sadarlah, Kyungsoo jika Jongin sedang mengerjaimu!

Kyungsoo terdiam, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia sudah meminta maaf tapi Jongin malah tak menjawab. Perlahan Kyungsoo ikut meringsut ke bada sofa, ia mendekati Jongin dan menempelkan bibirnya ketelinga Jongin "Jongin-ah, mianhae! Saranghae, Jongin-ah!" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jongin membuat Jongin tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

Tak ada respon dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo jengah, ia menyambar bantal sofa dan melemparkannya pada Jongin "Yak! Aku sudah minta maaf tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku!" Kyungsoo kembali menjadi urakan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku semalam sangat tersiksa karena memikirkan hal ini, tapi kau malah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu! Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo bersikap tak lembut lagi padanya, ia seolah melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah ngamuk menghadapi oppanya, Kwangsoo.

Jongin berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo "Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa,Soo!?"

"Maafkan aku!" pintanya.

"Jika aku tidak memaafkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir, namun sepertinya ia masih belum sadar dengan Jongin yang tersenyum ke arahnya "Aku..aku...aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku!"

"Jinjja?"

Kyungsoo mengguk.

"Kalau begitu, baringlah disofa!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung mneuruti keinginan suaminya. Ia berbaring sambil nemtap Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan berdiri.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menuruti kemauannya, mau tak mau ia tertawa. Dan membuat Kyungsoo heran, setelah sadar dengan perlakuan Jongin, Kyungsoo bangkit drai tidurnya dan langsung menerjang Jongin.

"Yak! Dasar menyebalkan! Kau mengerjaiku eoh...?" omelnya sambil memukul-mukul pundak Jongin dengan kedua tanganya.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali, Soo! Harusnya kau lihat ekspressimu tadi.. hahaha.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika istriku yang galak ini sangat polos!" oloknya lagi membuat Kyungsoo makin keras memukulnya "Aw.. appo.. hentikan ...Soo! ini sakit"

"Biarkan saja! Ini hukuman karena kau menipuku dan mengerjaiku"

HAP!

Jongin berhasil menangakap kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan keras dan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karenanya.

"Jika suamimu bilang berhenti, maka hentikan..." lirihnya dan menatap intens Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kemarilah.." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluk istrinya "Aku tak marah masalah itu, aku hanya terkejut saja dengan pengakuanmu dibalik itu semua, aku memaafkanmu, sayang!"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan suaminya dan memeluknya erat "Maafkan aku, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.."

"Arra..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari tiga kali daam sehari, Soo!"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya "Benarkah? Ku pikir aku baru saja mengatakannya"

"Kau mengatakannya dalam hatimu berulang kali..."

"Kau ini, sok tahu sekali..."

"Tapi aku benarkan?"

"Tidak" Kyungsoo kembali duduk dan diikuti oleh Jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Soo, tatap aku"

"Shirreo!"

"Aku bilang tatap aku!"

Kyungsoo menurut, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan

CHUP

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia menunggu peralakuan Jongin selanjutnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jongin melumat bibir kesayangannya itu. Bibir manis milik istrinya. Awalnya pelan-pelan, namun lama-lama Jongin menuntut lebih dari pagutannya. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk membalas ciumannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini tengah menikmati ciuman panasnya, saling melilitkan lidahnya dan bertukar saliva.

PLOP!

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Soo! Sangat..." bisiknya lalu kembali melahap habis bibir istrinya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sekarang posisinya mereka tidak sedang duduk, melainkan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terbaring disofa dan Jongin menindihnya. Jongin melepaskan kembali ciumannya.

"Haruskah, kita lanjutkan di kamar?" tawarnya. Yah, Jongin membutuhkan tempat yang luas agar ia lebih mudah menjamah tubuh istrinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ku pikir sofa ini lebih menantang..." jawabnya dengan seringai menggodanya.

Jongin yang menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya bertumpu di sisi kepala Kyungsoo, memberikan smirk andalannya pada istrinya "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sayang? Kau membangunkan srigala yang kelaparan"

"Nikmatilah santapanmu, tuan Kim" jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau benar-benar mencari masalah, Soo! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa jalan besok..."

"Dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berhenti menyantap santapanmu!"

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan..." setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo tak lagi mendapati tatapan intens Jongin. Jongin menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya melihat pucuk kepala Jongin dibawahnya yang membuat Kyungsoo merem melek menikmati sentuhan bibir Jongin ditubuhnya.

"Sarang..hae..Kim Jongin..."

Jongin mendekati wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku... bersiaplah, aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku dan jangan coba-coba menghentikanku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKEUT**

 **END**

 **TAMAT**

 **SELESAI**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;**

 **Nah, ini baru Kkeut beneran !**

 **RnR**

 **Buat semua penikmat ff ini aerii ucapkan terimakasih banyak yag sudah mendukung dan selalu memberikan komentar positive !**

 **Readers jjang! Saranghaeyo!**

 **Semoga belum telat**

" **HAPPY KAISOO MONTH"**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


End file.
